La Cité sous les Mers
by Daemonya le Psycholapinou
Summary: Tentant de traverser une des mers du Nouveau Monde détraquant tous les instruments de navigation, les Heart abordent un mystérieux navire fantôme. Ce qu'ils y trouveront les mènera bien loin de la surface, où réside une antique civilisation aux sombres secrets...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

 **Cette fanfiction est un petit projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le navire fendait les eaux tumultueuses qui tourbillonnaient, l'emportant vers la surface. Les planches arrachées, le pont inondé et les voiles réduites à l'état de lambeaux étaient pourtant le cadet des soucis de l'équipage à son bord. Les hommes s'activaient sur le pont, leurs pas martelant le sol, les bustes attachés aux mâts par de solides cordes pour ne pas se retrouver à voler par-dessus le bastingage tant les virages pris étaient violents. Le capitaine hurlait des ordres, se tenant près du marin qui tentait vainement de maintenir un gouvernail stable.

« - Préparez les canons, ils sont proches ! »

Tout en s'époumonant, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années fixait le mur aqueux qui risquait de les engloutir alors qu'ils tentaient de glisser dessus. Ce n'était pourtant pas la menace de cette eau sombre et sauvage qui perturbait le capitaine, mais bien les ombres qui évoluaient derrière. Quelque chose qui n'était ni bien épais ni bien grand, mais vif, intelligent, dangereux. Une réponse désespérée d'un membre de son équipage lui parvint au travers du chaos :

« - Les poudres sont trempées capitaine ! »

Lâchant un juron, l'homme leva les yeux vers la lisière du tourbillon qui les ramenait à la surface tout en malmenant l'embarcation. Ils devraient encore tenir plusieurs minutes pourtant... Il se déporta sur le côté lorsqu'une des ombres creva la surface du mur aqueux en face d'eux, armée d'un trident avec lequel elle tenta de le transpercer. Le pirate, une main prenant appui sur la rambarde pour ne pas basculer, tira son épée, dévisageant la monstruosité en face de lui.

C'était humanoïde, mais pas humain. La peau était imperméable, similaire à celle des monstres marins, bien que moins épaisse. Elle arborait des couleurs claires, bleutées, contrastant avec des parties plus foncées autours du crâne, de la poitrine et des extrémités palmées. Une bouche pleine de dents plus grandes et nombreuses que la taille de la mâchoire lui cracha à la figure :

« - Rends- _le_ nous, humain ! »

La chose lui fondit dessus, et la fourche de son trident entra en collision avec la lame du sabre dans un entrechoquement de fer. Le marin savait avoir une meilleure chance sur le pont face à cette créature, cependant elles étaient tellement plus nombreuses... comment allaient-ils faire front...

Des cris l'alertèrent, d'autres créatures marines avaient crevé l'eau pour sauter sur le pont, atterrissant lourdement et embrochant certains tandis que les autres tentaient de faire face. Dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser les armes à feu, ils avaient pour la plupart une allonge réduite face aux tridents. Les cris de rage et de douleurs ne tardèrent pas à se mêler au hurlement de la tempête. Les pieds glissaient sur les planches trempées de sang et d'eau, les corps s'entre-déchirant s'y accumulant.

Le pirate repoussa son adversaire, envoyant la créature basculer par dessus le bastingage, sa folle résistance brisant le bois humide alors qu'il l'agrippait dans sa chute. Il descendit ensuite prêter main forte à son équipage, sa lame s'enfonçant dans le dos des monstres, les transperçant en plein poitrail. Ravivé par la présence du capitaine, l'équipage lutta d'autant plus férocement, un combat à mort décidé par leurs agresseurs.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, ils parvinrent à les renvoyer à la mer, leur navire retrouvant le calme de la surface. Alors que la tension redescendait, le capitaine les secoua pour qu'ils stabilisent le navire et s'éloignent de la gueule béante du tourbillon duquel ils venaient de surgir. Observant la ligne d'eau sombre, il fut soulagé de constater que leurs poursuivants semblaient avoir abandonné et restaient dans leurs abysses. _Pour cette fois tout du moins..._

* * *

 **Voici donc le prologue de cette fiction !*nervosité coucou* J'imagine bien qu'il n'est pas parfait, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, si vous avez des conseils pour que je puisse l'améliorer, n'hésitez pas ^^**  
 **S'en sont-ils réellement sortis ? Quelles étaient les créatures à leur trousse ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ~**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication, je posterais le premier chapitre dans moins d'une semaine (peut-être même ce week end), puisque ce n'est qu'un petit prologue je vais pas vous faire poireauter. Ensuite je vous redirais ça, mais je pense poster toutes les une à deux semaines, j'ajusterais en fonction de ce qu'il me reste d'avance, pour limiter les (longs) retards de pages blanches et périodes d'examens. Comme j'ai déjà la fin de cette fic en tête et la structure de son intrigue, ça devrait aller.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ~**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Navire Fantôme

Le sous-marin jaune canari fendait les eaux du Nouveau Monde, il se faisait tard et, à part deux personnes de garde, peu de monde se trouvait sur le pont, où les températures étaient très basses. Une couche de givre s'était déposée sur la rambarde, et une faible lumière s'étendait sur l'eau devant le submersible. Un épais brouillard les entourait et ils évoluaient lentement, dans le cas où ils risqueraient de se retrouver face à un obstacle inconnu.

Bien emmitouflés entre leurs combinaisons, les deux couettes et leurs casquettes, les deux Heart jouaient aux cartes pour passer le temps. Un escargophone grelottait à côté d'eux en attendant un quelconque appel en provenance de la salle des machines, et une paire de jumelles inutiles par ce temps trônait à côté d'eux. S'ils ne bavardaient pas gaiement, on ne pourrait entendre que les grincements du navire, le vent soufflant à peine et les environs semblant vides et mornes.

Tout à leur jeu, où le rouquin aux lunettes de soleil menait la danse face à son comparse à la casquette gravée de son prénom, « Penguin », ils ne virent pas immédiatement la légère ombre qui se profilait au travers du brouillard. Ce ne fut uniquement lorsque celui en mauvaise posture tenta de voir les cartes de l'autre en s'énervant qu'il trichait, qu'il le remarqua.

« - Sachi il y a quelque chose ! »

Se redressant sur ses deux pieds comme un ressort, Penguin se munit de la paire de jumelles pour tenter de se faire une idée de ce qu'était cette ombre qu'il interprétait comme un rocher, tandis que son nakama contactait la salle des machines. Ils ralentirent jusqu'à ne presque faire que du sur-place, et d'autres pirates vêtus de la même combinaison blanche sertie du symbole des Heart se pointèrent sur le pont, d'autres rejoignant leur poste pour réagir au plus vite si nécessaire.

Alors qu'on entendait que les murmures de l'équipage et quelques claquements de dents, une forme plus précise se dessina au travers de l'épais brouillard. Ce n'était pas un récif ni un monstre marin susceptible de les attaquer – ce pourquoi certains combattants avaient tirés leurs armes en se rapprochant de la rambarde – mais autre chose qui fit frissonner les plus superstitieux.

Fendant les eaux noires en quelques vaguelettes silencieuses, un navire aux voiles déchiquetées passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa coque avait été bien abîmée par les flots et le temps, les algues ainsi que les fientes d'oiseaux jonchaient le pont. Tout semblait vide et mort à l'intérieur, certains carreaux étaient brisés, la barre arrachée, et l'intérieur ne devait pas être en meilleur état. Un miracle que le Nouveau Monde n'ait pas avalé cette antiquité au fond de ses océans. Miracle ou malédiction, dans l'esprit des Heart tremblant à bord de leur propre submersible, cela ressemblait fortement aux légendes des bateaux fantômes.

Les pas du capitaine se firent soudainement entendre sur le pont, rompant le silence pétrifié, certains firent un bond, s'attirant les ricanements de leurs voisins. Ils s'écartèrent sur le passage du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui s'approcha à son tour de la rambarde identifier à quoi ils avaient affaire, puisque la salle des machines attendait toujours des ordres de redirection et que personne ne les avait recontacté.

« - Capitaine... c'est un navire fantôme ! s'exclama l'un des membres de son équipage, traduisant la pensée des plus superstitieux d'entre eux.

\- Non, le refroidit le supernova, c'est une épave.

\- Vous pensez qu'on trouverait des trésors à l'intérieur ? s'enquit l'un d'eux avec un sourire cupide. »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas immédiatement à la négative. D'ordinaire, en considérant l'ancienneté du bâtiment, il aurait conclu qu'il avait déjà dû être pillé depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, ils avaient spécifiquement choisi ce trajet pour éviter la marine et ne pas la voir se questionner sur leurs mouvements. C'était un chemin réputé pour être dangereux, l'on prétendait que même les log pose s'y détraquaient et qu'on se perdait dans cette purée de pois qui les entourait constamment, épaisse, oppressante, certains disaient même qu'elle rendait fou. Il y avait donc peut-être une chance de trouver quelque chose, sur un navire perdu dans cette mer morte.

« - On peut toujours jeter un coup d'œil. »

Quelques cris de joie à la perspective d'une petite chasse aux trésors fusèrent, faisant retrousser la commissure des lèvres du capitaine. Il leur en avait fallu peu pour oublier les frissons dans la colonne vertébrale à la simple pensée des mots « navire fantôme ». En même temps, il fallait bien avouer que la tension était palpable depuis quelques jours. Ils avançaient lentement, usant de multiples instruments pour tenter de garder un cap, et le brouillard omniprésent n'aidait en rien. L'humidité avait rendu plusieurs de ses nakama malades, irritables, et cette petite « excursion » leur permettrait certainement d'évacuer, et avoir matière à raconter pour les jours à venir s'ils découvraient effectivement quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le capitaine et une petite dizaine d'hommes de son équipage s'y rendirent, ayant pour premier objectif de vérifier si l'endroit était stable. Ce vieux rafiot n'était pas bien imposant, un peu plus grand que leur sous-marin, bien qu'un trou immense aux planches moisies n'occupe une partie du pont, laissant vue plongeante sur le fond noir de la cale. Ils avancèrent donc prudemment, certains tentant de donner un âge à cet « ancêtre des bateaux » comme ils disaient. Il fallait bien avouer que sa construction devait dater de quelques bonnes dizaines d'années, il avait dû servir, ou bien errer, un certain temps.

Après s'être assuré de la stabilité des planches restantes, l'équipage avança prudemment. Des lumières avaient été apportées pour compenser l'opacité du brouillard et la noirceur de la nuit, leur permettant au moins de savoir où ils posaient les pieds. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans difficulté, la porte principale étant à demi démontée sur ses gonds. Une odeur d'humidité et d'algue pourrie les accueillit, faisant froncer le nez à certains.

Les Heart se séparèrent en petits groupes pour explorer les pièces. Tout semblait avoir été laissé en l'état et, si le temps avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, personne d'étranger ne semblait être venu piller l'endroit avant eux. Les mains farfouilleuses partirent ouvrir les tiroirs, les armoires, à la recherche de quelque trésor, avant qu'ils ne trouvent les corps au coin des pièces.

Law balaya sa torche sur le squelette recroquevillé sur le lit aux draps gris et déchirés, faisant frissonner le rouquin à casquette quelques pas derrière. Il était difficile d'établir un diagnostique lorsqu'il ne restait que des os et quelques vêtements, en revanche lorsqu'il en découvrit d'autres principalement dans des cabines ou pièces à vivre, il en déduisit rapidement qu'ils étaient sans doute tous morts de faim ou soif. Étant donné les mers sur lesquelles ils les avaient découvert, ils avaient dû errer sans but un certain temps avant que la fin n'arrive.

« - Capitaine venez voir ! »

Se désintéressant des ossements, le chirurgien se détourna suivre la voix de son nakama. Il retrouva trois membres de son équipage dans ce qui avait dû être la cabine du capitaine. Un vieux portrait accroché au mur était devenu jauni et méconnaissable, sans parler du papier peint tâché d'humidité. Les meubles paraissaient encore en assez bon état, et sans doute ces marins avaient-ils eu une belle aisance financière à une époque, bien que cela ne leur avait visiblement pas épargné de tomber à court de vivres.

Law se rapprocha du jeune homme portant la caractéristique combinaison blanche de son équipage, et jubilant devant le bureau de la pièce. Celui-ci tentait d'ouvrir ce qui ressemblait à un coffret précieux dont la serrure, bien que rouillée, résistait encore. Aidé par Sachi et après quelques minutes d'acharnement, ils finirent par faire céder le verrou et l'ouvrirent en jubilant sur place.

Ils y découvrirent un objet ressemblant à une couronne, finement travaillée dans un métal argenté, le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu d'emprise sur elle. Deux joyaux d'un bleu azur, et une troisième pierre plus grosse au centre, la sertissaient. L'ouvrage avait été travaillé en relief, rappelant des vagues et les dénivelés du sable fin par endroit. La valeur de cette trouvaille leur alluma des berry dans les yeux.

Face à l'exaltation de ses nakama devant ce « trésor du temps », ce n'était pourtant pas la couronne argentée qui attira l'œil du Chirurgien de la Mort. Posé au sein de ce même écrin de velours bleu marine qui avait contenu ce travail d'orfèvre, un eternal pose se nichait dans un des coins. Law s'en saisit avec curiosité, les techniques de navigation n'étaient pas stables dans ces lieux à vous rendre fou, pourtant l'aiguille de celui-ci pointait nettement vers le Nord, et vers le bas. Il chercha le nom de l'endroit indiqué, mais il n'avait pas été inscrit, comme réalisé dans la hâte.

Une question rendit le supernova d'autant plus curieux, s'imposant naturellement dans son esprit. Comment, s'ils avaient un moyen de s'orienter, cet équipage s'était-il retrouvé à errer sans fin ? Ses yeux métalliques fixant l'imperturbable aiguille, le pirate fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'irruption d'un Heart dans la pièce.

« - Capitaine ! On est riches ! Nous avons mis la main sur un véritable trésor ! »

Relevant la tête, le capitaine fit ranger soigneusement la couronne ainsi que l'eternal pose dans le coffret, avant de suivre son nakama. Celui-ci dévala au risque de passer au travers du plancher des escaliers étroits menant à la cale. Quatre ou cinq autres membres étaient déjà là, s'extasiant devant ce qui était effectivement un trésor d'une taille conséquente. Quelques pièces un peu ternies, des vases et coffres d'une valeur indéniable étaient entassés ici, surplombés de quelques algues séchées et un squelette qui fit à peine frissonner son équipage surexcité.

Les Heart s'employèrent alors à transférer toutes ces richesses dans leur propre navire, certains fourrant quelques pièces avec plus ou moins de discrétion dans les poches de leur combinaison. S'il le remarqua le capitaine n'en dit rien face à l'euphorie du moment, ses hommes échangeaient des paroles enjouées le sourire aux lèvres, se donnaient quelques bourrades amicales et coopéraient pour ramener « leur » trésor. Sachant que c'était une découverte très intéressante pour leurs propres finances, le corsaire avait pourtant l'esprit encore préoccupé par l'eternal pose découvert plus tôt.

Laissant ses hommes se charger du reste, Law remonta à la cabine du capitaine, décidé à la fouiller de fond en comble. Il y trouva principalement des vêtements moisis, des papiers détrempés ainsi qu'un vieux journal à la couverture de cuir pourpre dont certaines pages semblaient encore lisibles. Il s'empara de ce dernier, observa quelques cartes tâchées et de toute façon imprécises, avant de retourner à son navire.

Le supernova autorisa bien entendu son équipage à faire la fête, cela les détendrait et de toute façon ils étaient bien trop surexcités pour travailler correctement. Alors que le réfectoire était réaménagé et la cuisine surchauffée, Trafalgar Law s'écarta des exclamations de joie et des bruits de chope pour rejoindre sa cabine, isolée et nettement plus calme. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne veuille pas se réjouir avec ses hommes, mais la curiosité s'était emparée de son esprit et le tenait fermement entre ses griffes.

Tout en repoussant quelques mèches humides qui lui collaient au front, le pirate retira son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures, se mettant à l'aise. Avançant sur la moquette noire et agréablement chaude grâce au système de chauffage du navire, il déposa le coffret qu'il tenait toujours en mains sur son bureau. Celui-ci était impeccablement rangé et l'on n'y décelait pas un grain de poussière, cela aurait donné un pincement au cœur à n'importe quel perfectionniste d'observer l'objet mouillé être posé avec un bruit de succion sur la protectrice couche de verre.

S'installant dans un siège au cuir noir rembourré confortable – il fallait dire qu'il y passait parfois du temps avec certains dossiers et ouvrages médicaux, mieux valait prévenir le mal de dos – le pirate ouvrit la petite boîte pour en examiner à nouveau le contenu. S'il avait du mal à identifier de quelle origine pouvait bien être l'orfèvre ayant taillé cette couronne, l'eternal pose était toujours ce qui l'intriguait le plus. Était-ce le temps passé sur ces mers qui avait rendu l'enregistrement du champ magnétique moins sensible aux perturbations ? Ou bien était-il tout simplement plus fort que celles-ci ? Peut-être était-ce cela qui détraquait les instruments.

Les suppositions ne le menant à rien, Law se leva s'approcher de sa bibliothèque personnelle, où il conservait les ouvrages de médecin les plus intéressants, mais également certaines cartes. S'il était impossible de cartographier avec précision ni Grand Line ni le Nouveau Monde, certains navigateurs avaient parfois réussi à réaliser quelques petits bijoux. Il y chercha donc un indice sur l'endroit qu'avait bien pu enregistrer cet eternal pose, l'aiguille pointait bas ce devait donc être assez proche, mais au sein de mers si incertaines, difficile d'obtenir un résultat précis.

Ne parvenant à rien de concret, le chirurgien soupira, se calant au fond de son dossier et passant les doigts sur ses paupières pour les masser légèrement. Il n'aurait aucune réponse, à moins de se rendre à l'endroit où pointait cette aiguille. Néanmoins, si un équipage mort de faim n'avait pas cherché à s'y rendre, l'enfermant et l'oubliant dans une boîte, cela indiquait certainement un danger, conséquent. Et il ne pouvait pas entraîner son équipage dans n'importe quelle aventure sans en estimer les risques. La curiosité ne devait pas prendre le pas sur la prudence, et en tant que capitaine, il le savait pertinemment...

* * *

 **Et voici donc le premier chapitre ~ Ainsi que le début des mystères xD Law va-t-il suivre cet eternal pose ? Qu'indique-t-il ? Pourquoi l'équipage mort n'a-t-il pas suivi la seule aiguille susceptible d'être leur salut ? A suivre ~**

 **Je pense m'en tenir à des chapitres de cette taille, environs 2500-3000 mots, mais il est possible que j'en écrive parfois plus selon mon inspiration xD Ou moins s'il faut « absolument que je coupe là » (vous savez cette sensation qui ne vous lâche pas à la fin du chapitre, peu importe sa taille, il est fini, c'est sa destinée XD) Bref je m'égare ~**  
 **Si quelque chose vous chagrine ou si vous avez des idées sur la suite, n'hésitez pas à en faire part ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Changement de Cap.

Le sous marin des Heart était étonnamment silencieux à une heure si avancée de la matinée. Pour cause, la plupart des pirates s'étaient rués à l'infirmerie en vue de dévaliser les réserves d'aspirine ; pour découvrir avec horreur que leur capitaine avait verrouillé l'accès afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas en pénurie à un moment où ils pourraient en avoir besoin pour une raison plus valable que la gueule de bois. Ce pourquoi chaque section avait pris son service sans piper mot, chaque parole déclenchant des migraines déjà bien renforcées par la manipulation d'appareils émettant de vilains « bip » et couinements détraqués lorsque les mécaniciens devaient les réparer. Ils étaient par ailleurs parmi ceux souffrant le plus de ces maux de tête, manipulant leurs outils avec une précaution insoupçonnée chez eux et grimaçant au moindre boulon ayant le malheur de s'écraser sur le sol métallique du sous-marin.

Ce supplice s'estompa peu à peu, bien que le supernova ait bien profité de ce silence rare, se penchant à nouveau sur son mystère de la veille. N'ayant accès à aucun expert lui permettant d'identifier le matériau inconnu composant la couronne, Law s'était donc intéressé au journal de bord appartenant au capitaine du navire qu'ils avaient pillé. Beaucoup de pages étaient collées, illisibles à cause de la forte humidité et du temps, mais après l'avoir fait séché correctement, il était parvenu à déchiffrer quelques bribes de texte d'une écriture soignée.

Ainsi avait-il donc appris que le capitaine était anciennement un noble, qui avait quitté son île de South Blue en quête d'aventure et de reconnaissance. Son voyage s'était avéré aussi difficile que Grand Line avait pu être dangereuse et inconnue à une époque. Après s'être rendu dans le Nouveau Monde cependant, tout cela commençait à devenir intéressant.

Ce pirate avait découvert les restes d'une île ravagée par un cataclysme, où une ancienne civilisation avait vécu. Il n'en restait déjà que des ruines à l'époque, et sans doute à présent l'endroit n'existait-il même plus. Se demandant si c'était le fameux lieu indiqué par l'eternal pose, Law trouva très vite sa réponse en déchiffrant les pages suivantes.

L'équipage s'était fait surprendre par un tourbillon d'une puissance inouïe, ne pouvant pas y échapper, ils se firent happer au fond de l'océan, persuadés d'y rester. Ils avaient cependant survécu, au vu des nombreuses pages devenues illisibles qui suivaient. Il put identifier ce qui ressemblait au croquis d'une cité, mais les bribes qu'il parvenait à déchiffrer ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre ce qu'il y avait réellement là-dessous. Seules quelques lignes subsistaient vers la fin, avant que ce ne soit plus que le résumé d'une mort lente et inéluctable, perdus en ces mers.

« _Ils n'ont pas abandonné. Je sais qu'ils nous observent, tapis dans cette eau noire. Je crains même, parfois, sortir sur le pont, surgir pour ... Je sais ce qu'ils veulent, mais je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. ... Mon équipage ne comprend pas ma décision ... des monstres qui attendent le bon moment ..._ »

Le reste demeurait illisible, et s'il avait pu déduire une bonne partie du voyage de cet équipage, d'immenses zones d'ombre persistaient, et cela frustrait la curiosité du Chirurgien de la Mort. Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne quitte son siège pour ranger soigneusement l'ancien journal. Il n'était pas très avancé sur les détails de l'endroit où menait l'eternal pose, cependant de nombreuses fois le terme de « monstre » était revenu ces dernières pages. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ces pirates n'étaient pas revenus en arrière et, avec si peu de précision, le supernova n'allait certainement pas risquer la vie de son équipage pour ce mystère.

D'autant plus que, s'il évitait le regard persistant de la marine en passant par ces mers dangereuses au risque de les perdre, c'était bien pour quelque chose d'autrement plus important. Il avait rendez-vous pour obtenir des informations sur l'un des Quatre Empereurs, et son contact, peu apprécié des mouettes bleues, ne resterait pas plus de quatre jours au même endroit. Deux s'étaient déjà écoulés, et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour franchir cette zone de perdition et atteindre leur but. Law en venait à se demander si prendre ce risque pour rester discret vis-à-vis de la marine était réellement nécessaire, mais ils ne laisseraient pas de seconde chance s'ils étaient contrariés, et il devait encore tirer certaines choses d'eux.

Après avoir enfilé un pull dû aux basses températures de la région, le chirurgien passa la main sur ses yeux endoloris par ce déchiffrage de plusieurs heures. Il sortit ensuite rejoindre les cuisines où le chef s'activait pour le repas de midi, se servant un café pour sa part. Il fallait dire qu'il était près de onze heures et que personne n'avait vu le capitaine sortir de sa cabine, peut-être était-il temps de s'assurer que ses hommes ne bâclaient rien après leur fête de la veille.

Law entreprit donc de faire le tour de son sous-marin, où il pouvait observer ses hommes s'affairer avec plus d'énergie qu'en début de matinée à leurs tâches, les maux de têtes s'étant peu à peu estompés. La plupart arboraient de vilaines cernes sous les yeux – rien qui ne soit à la hauteur de celles de leur supérieur, mais conséquentes tout de même – néanmoins ils ne se souciaient pas de la fatigue, discutant gaiement pour la plupart. Le sujet de conversation principal était bien entendu le trésor récupéré la veille, Law ayant promis d'en verser une part pour les dépenses personnelles de chacun, ils s'imaginaient déjà faire les magasins à la prochaine île. La tension des derniers jours semblait s'être envolée et la bonne humeur habituelle revenue au grand galop. Ainsi que les sanctions.

En effet, si le supernova préférait observer son équipage montrer un tel enthousiasme, cela faisait également ressurgir les éléments perturbateurs habituels. Certains oubliaient totalement leur travail pour se prêter à d'extravagantes démonstrations de bonheur, et lorsque le capitaine en surprenait un ainsi oisif, il éparpillait ses morceaux sur le sol du sous-marin pour que toute la section se concentre un peu.

A l'heure du repas, l'ambiance à bord était enfin stable, cela n'empêchait pas les conversations d'aller bon train et les sourires de s'ancrer sur les lèvres de son équipage, mais au moins travaillaient-ils correctement, et plus efficacement. Une petite piqûre de rappel ne faisait jamais de mal après tout.

Le capitaine en bout de table, le réfectoire était toujours animé par le sujet central du jour, ainsi que quelques blagues que s'échangeaient les pirates. Le cuisinier, un quarantenaire au bandeau humide de sueur serré autours du front, était débordé dans son service. Il y en avait toujours un pour demander de remplir à nouveau son assiette, et il avait bien du mal à prendre quelques minutes pour souffler et manger à son tour, avant que Law ne le fasse remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.

La journée se passa donc au sein d'une ambiance fraîche et joyeuse, que seul vint entacher le navigateur lorsque celui-ci frappa à la cabine du capitaine. Celui-ci reposa le livre de médecine qu'il consultait sur son bureau, l'invitant à entrer. Le jeune homme qui pénétra à l'intérieur se passa nerveusement la main dans ses mèches brunes, tic qui le caractérisait lorsque les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Law se redressa dans son siège, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de demander :

« - Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Nous aurions dû déjà être sortis hier capitaine...

\- Je sais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit la veille, commenta le supernova. Mais nous savions également que ce serait certainement le cas.

\- Je sais capitaine, et je pensais qu'on pourrait redresser le cap même si l'on s'en éloignait un peu... Mais tous les instruments que nous avons pris la peine d'amener se détraquent les uns après les autres et commencent à se contredire...

\- Viens-en au fait, lâcha Law, le ton plus froid que nécessaire, devinant déjà la réponse.

\- On ne pourra pas retrouver de cap fixe, ni revenir en arrière, nous sommes perdus capitaine. »

Le chirurgien soupira en l'observant de ses iris métalliques, mais bien entendu son subordonné n'avait pas d'alternative à lui fournir sinon il ne danserait pas ainsi d'un pied sur l'autre. D'autant plus qu'un navigateur sans instrument ni carte auxquels se fier était démuni face à la situation. Ils avaient pourtant pris la peine de se renseigner et dégotter les outils les plus précis, en provenance d'îles différentes, ainsi que des eternal et log poses, pensant que cela suffirait. Ils s'étaient pourtant tous mis à dérailler, excepté...

Tirant un des six tiroirs, symétriquement disposés, de son bureau, Law en retira l'eternal pose soigneusement rangé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas affecté par l'instabilité de cette zone, y ayant pourtant passé une bonne cinquantaine d'années au vu de l'ancienneté de l'objet. Le supernova l'observa pensivement, sans que son navigateur ne pipe mot, chacun étant habitué à ne pas perturber le capitaine dans ses réflexions.

S'ils savaient où cet eternal pose menait vis-à-vis des autres îles du Nouveau Monde, ils pourraient établir un cap en observant les changements de direction de l'aiguille en fonction de leurs déplacements. Or, ce n'était pas le cas ici, cette option était donc à exclure. S'ils se rendaient au lieu indiqué, rien ne garantissait qu'ils trouvent réellement quelque chose, et le danger semblait grand. Si ce lieu était en-dehors du brouillard perpétuel en revanche, peut-être pourraient-ils se repérer et les instruments fonctionneraient-ils à nouveau, ils n'auraient alors pas besoin d'atteindre la destination indiquée. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution et restaient inconsciemment dans cette situation sans rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond, ils finiraient sans nul doute comme l'équipage qu'ils avaient pillé la veille.

Relevant les yeux sur son navigateur, toujours inutilement stressé en sa présence, il lui tendit l'eternal pose. Le brun s'approcha le récupérer avec une certaine curiosité, haussant les sourcils en observant l'aiguille qui ne semblait pas tournoyer n'importe comment comme les autres.

« - Cet eternal pose fonctionne ? Où est-ce qu'il mène ?

\- Il semblerait, mais je ne connais pas l'endroit qu'il indique. Il se trouvait sur le navire qu'on a abordé hier. »

Observant l'objet pensivement et le faisant machinalement tourner entre ses doigts, le navigateur releva ses prunelles cyan sur son capitaine.

« - Vous voulez donc qu'on le suive j'imagine ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres options, confirma le capitaine. Fais-moi signe si jamais le brouillard semble se désépaissir ou bien que tu repères quelque chose d'anormal. »

Opinant du chef, son subordonné tourna les talons, l'eternal pose en main, pour sortir et se diriger vers sa section. En accord avec la direction dans laquelle pointait l'aiguille, il leur fallait modifier la trajectoire du sous-marin. Ce qui était étrange cependant, c'était que l'aiguille pointait en partie vers le bas, soit ce qu'elle indiquait être très proche, soit cela se trouvait sous l'eau, auquel cas cela poserait problème. Ils seraient néanmoins rapidement fixés...

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, la section consacrée à la navigation, munie du seul objet pouvant représenter un éventuel salut, suivit l'eternal pose remis par leur capitaine. Ce dernier se questionnait sur la pertinence de son choix, parcourant encore et encore le journal du navire fantôme, essayant d'y déchiffrer des informations supplémentaires sur ce qui pouvait bien les attendre. Le temps avait cependant trop bien fait son travail et il ne faisait qu'abîmer un peu plus les pages déjà fragilisées sans lui apporter beaucoup plus d'indices.

Las de se triturer les méninges aussi longtemps sans résultat concret, Law finit par quitter sa cabine, enfilant un long et épais manteau noir comportant le symbole de son équipage, rappelant par sa forme le virus tel que représenté médicalement. L'impression d'être inefficace avait creusé sa frustration, et il avait bien besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Le pirate partit donc s'appuyer à la rambarde métallique, observant les eaux sombres que fendait l'avant du navire, surplombées de cet épais et omniprésent brouillard. Ils étaient lents, perdus, poursuivant un objectif inconnu. Cette situation impossible à contrôler irritait le capitaine, dont les phalanges avaient blanchies alors que ses doigts serraient plus fort que nécessaire le rebord de fer.

Des pas retentissant sur le pont le firent se retourner, muni de cette expression impassible qui ne laissait pas paraître son énervement. Son navigateur s'avançait à nouveau vers lui, l'air un peu moins catastrophé que tout à l'heure, ce n'était sans doute pas mauvais signe. Il tenait l'eternal pose en main, et Law comprit ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il s'approcha de plus près. L'angle que formait l'aiguille s'était encore accentué vers le bas, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la verticale...

« - Capitaine, commença le brun en lui tendant l'objet pour qu'il puisse l'examiner lui-même, l'endroit que pointe cet eternal pose se trouve sous l'eau. »

Hochant simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, Law s'en saisit tout en regardant pensivement l'aiguille. Cet objet ne leur servirait donc pas à sortir du brouillard, s'ils s'arrêtaient là, ils allaient de nouveau se retrouver à errer sans but. Le journal disait que l'équipage s'était retrouvé happé au fond des océans avant d'y découvrir un endroit où ils avaient survécu parmi les profondeurs. D'après l'eternal pose, c'était probablement encore là, mais en quel état après toutes ces années ? Et qu'y trouveraient-ils réellement...

« - Préparez le sous-marin pour l'immersion, finit-il par dire d'un ton qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses songes. »

Hochant la tête, son subordonné disparut rapidement à l'intérieur du sous-marin pour faire passer le message. Ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autres choix que de prendre le risque de s'y aventurer, ou de rester ici en attendant que leurs réserves s'épuisent. D'un autre côté, bien que dans le flou, le supernova était persuadé d'y trouver quelque chose, à moins que cela ne soit juste sa curiosité demandant à être satisfaite...

* * *

 **Petit chapitre de transition ^^** **Sorry si vous l'avez trouvé un peu ennuyeux, obligée de passer par là vu que dans ma tête Traffy est quelqu'un d'un minimum réfléchi (enfin on va donner l'illusion que/PAN/) x)**

 **Le début de la lente descente aux enf... euh, fonds marins, commence ! Bon courage Traffy, tu vas en avoir besoin !**  
 **Alors que se passera-t-il lors de la plongée ? Vont-ils arriver sans encombre (lol c'est mal me connaître/PAN/) ? Qu'y-a-t-il au bout du tunnel (à part la lumière) ? A suivre ~**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Les Dents de la Mer.

Au sein du navire des Heart, chaque section accourait vers son poste. Les bruits de machines que l'on activait résonnaient dans les couloirs, les écoutilles étaient vérifiées, les barres de température et de pression surveillées alors que le sous-marin entamait son immersion. Habitués à ces sons caractéristiques, les pirates veillaient simplement à ce que tout se passe bien, des ordres étaient criés, des messages transmis et les grincements se répercutaient le long des murs alors que la plongée s'effectuait.

Rapidement après s'être assuré de la stabilité du sous-marin, le gigantesque phare à l'avant du navire fut allumé. Si en temps de brouillard il leur servait tout juste à éclairer deux mètres devant eux, il était bien plus efficace sous l'eau pour identifier les obstacles. C'était pourtant une bien maigre consolation face à l'idée que la plupart de leurs instruments de navigation étaient détraqués, radars compris. Les moteurs tournaient à bas régime, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avancer à grande allure alors que les radars étaient perturbés, incapables de dessiner correctement un aspect des fonds marins.

Si au départ l'eau était suffisamment vaste et dégagée pour qu'ils puissent encore se permettre un peu de vitesse, ils ralentirent très vite lorsque l'obscurité se densifia et que les courants s'avérèrent plus turbulents. Adieu les eaux calmes de la surface, il semblait qu'en contrebas la mer se déchaînait. Des monceaux d'algues fendaient les eaux noires, les obligeant à ralentir, et les créatures marines qu'ils croisaient étaient de plus en plus grosses également.

Leur descente continua alors que la salle des machines était en effervescence, il fallait continuellement ajuster la puissance des moteurs pour contrer les courants, stabiliser le vaisseau. Le périscope était constamment occupé par deux personnes qui scrutaient les alentours en cherchant à déterminer si la voie qu'ils empruntaient était sûre ou non. Les avertissements fusaient de part et d'autres, les communications par escargophones à courte portée étaient saturées, prudence était de mise lorsque l'on progressait à l'aveuglette dans un environnement aussi instable.

Ils finirent par quitter les forts courants pour une zone plus calme et largement dégagée, leur permettant de souffler un peu. La pression et les machines ayant tourné à plein régime avaient augmenté la température intérieure, le système de refroidissement étant totalement mobilisé par les engins surchauffés. Ils profitèrent de ce répit pour distribuer des serviettes afin d'éponger les fronts en sueur, le pirate en souffrant le plus étant un ours polaire intelligent, de la race des Minks, également second des Heart.

Celui-ci était étalé par terre, le plus loin possible de la salle des machines, et langue dehors. Son pelage était trempé et ses paroles essoufflées alors qu'il ne cessait de se plaindre, parfois rabroué par les autres qui tentaient de se concentrer. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le soulager, et c'était un comportement connu de toutes leurs immersions à durée prolongée. Et cela faisait déjà près de deux heures qu'ils se battaient pour rejoindre les fonds marins, et si le sous marin était capable de résister à une forte pression, ils ne savaient pas jusqu'où devraient-ils encore descendre comme cela.

Désaltérés et la plupart des combinaisons s'étant retrouvées nouées autours des tailles, les Heart retournèrent sérieusement à leur poste lorsque de hauts rochers furent annoncés par ceux surveillant la progression du navire. Des dents de pierre se dessinaient dans le halo lumineux que diffusait le puissant phare avant du sous-marin, faisant frissonner certains Heart face à l'aspect menaçant que cela donnait. De larges bancs de poissons argentés se dispersèrent sur leur passage pour se reformer plus loin, les laissant progresser au sein de deux gigantesques parois rocheuses.

Toute vigilance retrouvée, les pirates s'activèrent pour surveiller leur distance par rapport aux obstacles, déterminer le chemin le plus fiable, car un demi-tour pourrait être compliqué dans ce type de zone. Le stress grimpait peu à peu alors que les radars demeuraient désespérément muets, seule l'aiguille de l'eternal pose leur indiquant toujours fidèlement de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans cette obscurité. L'angoisse commençait à allumer les regards, ils n'avaient aucune destination précise, combien de temps cela durerait-il encore ? Bien entendu, ils avaient déjà fait le trajet vers l'Île des Hommes-Poisson, cependant à ce moment-là ils étaient sûrs d'entrevoir l'objectif s'ils suivaient l'aiguille, alors que là...

Certaines paires d'yeux inquiets se tournèrent vers le capitaine, debout dans la salle de navigation à observer comment se déroulaient les choses, donnant des ordres par moment. Depuis le début de leur plongée, son visage était demeuré impassible, ne laissant pas transparaître le moindre doute, et ils avaient suivi parce qu'ils avaient confiance en lui. C'était toujours le cas bien entendu, et personne ne s'oserait à le remettre en question, cependant la crainte d'un voyage sans retour commençait à s'immiscer dans les esprits, alimentant les conversations à voix basse.

Un rappel à l'ordre les fit rapidement taire, il leur fallait se concentrer sur la difficulté actuelle, c'est-à-dire évoluer dans un endroit étroit en occasionnant le minimum de dégâts au sous marin. Ils se focalisèrent donc à nouveau sur la descente, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse noire ne se dresse en travers du chemin.

« - Capitaine il n'est pas possible de le contourner par le côté.

\- Passez par le haut, nous redescendrons après l'avoir passé, il ne semble pas très épais alors ne prenons pas de risques. »

Le membre de son équipage à qui il s'était adressé hocha la tête avant de faire passer les ordres pour qu'ils changent de direction.

« - Attendez... lâcha soudainement Law en se rapprochant des écrans reflétant ce qui était vu au périscope et par l'avant direct du navire. »

Le suspend fut transmis à son tour et le supernova plissa les yeux alors que le halo lumineux se rapprochait de l'obstacle. Il lui semblait l'avoir vu bouger, et plus le dessin se précisait, plus il lui paraissait entrevoir le reflet argenté... d'écailles ? Comprenant soudain ce à quoi ils avaient affaire, Law ordonna immédiatement :

« - Entamez une manœuvre de descente, tout de suite !

\- Mais capitaine ? C'est plus étroit, nous devions attendre un passage plus large pour cela...

\- Immédiatement ! »

Un cri d'effroi retentit soudain, alarmant son interlocuteur qui s'empressa de transmettre les ordres en intimant les équipes de se presser. Une paire d'yeux jaunes et luisants s'était soudain ouverte pour se braquer sur eux, dérangée et attirée par la présence de lumière dans ces lieux si obscurs. Ce qu'ils avaient initialement pris pour un amoncellement de rochers leur bloquant la voie, n'était autre qu'un gigantesque monstre marin hantant les lieux.

Affolant ceux scrutant les écrans, la créature fondit sur eux, baignant soudain dans le halo de lumière et leur permettant pleinement de détailler le monstre auquel ils avaient affaire. A sa longueur de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, on aurait pu croire à un serpent, s'il n'avait pas été aussi épais, et affublé de quatre membres griffus et palmés, dont il se servait pour changer rapidement de trajectoire. Alors que la manœuvre était entamée à toute vitesse, les crocs vinrent taper contre la coque métallique, l'écho résonnant dans les couloirs du sous marin en faisant paniquer certains.

Prenant l'escargophone des mains de son subordonné, Law intima sèchement le calme à tout le monde, et de se concentrer sur la descente, en veillant à ne pas laisser les assauts du monstre leur faire percuter la paroi. Le cerveau du chirurgien tournait à toute vitesse alors qu'il analysait la situation en tentant d'en retirer la meilleure option pour lui et ses hommes. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir se battre, et l'utilisation de torpilles était dangereuse dans un endroit susceptible de faire s'effondrer des roches sur eux. La seule possibilité qu'il entrevoyait, était de se servir de la taille du monstre pour le semer dans un passage plus étroit. C'était dangereux, surtout considérant que chaque attaque de cette créature faisait dangereusement dévier le vaisseau de sa trajectoire, mais c'était la seule solution.

Les machines tournant à plein régime, ils s'enfoncèrent à l'aveuglette et le plus rapidement possible entre les parois pour tenter de semer la créature. Celle-ci passait régulièrement dans le champ des écrans, leur laissant entrevoir le reflet argenté de ses écailles noires alors qu'elle glissait en faisant crisser le métal, donnant parfois un coup de crocs ou de griffes pour en tester les faiblesses. Inéluctablement, il finit par se saisir de l'arrière du sous-marin jaune, rappelant une queue de poisson, la coinçant entre ses puissantes mâchoires et bloquant leur mouvement.

Le pire restait à venir, lorsque la créature secoua le navire, celui-ci allant violemment percuter les parois dans le mouvement, décrochant quelques pierres qui partaient se perdre dans les fonds marins. Avec les fortes secousses, les Heart avaient du mal à se tenir debout, et Law s'accrocha au siège d'un de ses hommes avant de crier dans l'escargophone joignant toutes les sections :

« - Mettez les moteurs à pleine puissance ! »

Cette fois, personne ne vint contester ses ordres, la panique leur donnant un coup de fouet, peu d'entre eux pensaient encore calmement, et ils obéirent par nature au ton le plus assuré et autoritaire. Quittes à faire surchauffer les moteurs, on en exigea toute leur puissance. Les mâchoires du monstre se resserrèrent pour résister, et ils crurent bien qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à se dégager, avant qu'il ne lâche soudainement, quelques dents s'arrachant au passage. Débarrassé de cette force de résistance, le sous marin fila droit devant lui, hors de tout contrôle.

Le flanc droit du navire s'écrasa violemment contre la paroi, faisant hurler l'alarme d'urgence et projetant toutes les personnes mal accrochées à terre. L'un des ailerons de côté s'arracha sous la puissance du choc, et le métal plia et hurla alors qu'ils filaient vers le fond sans cesser de glisser contre la roche abîmant la coque protectrice sans pitié, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent enfin à en récupérer le contrôle, ralentissant et recentrant le submersible pour que l'avalanche de dégâts cesse enfin.

S'étant accroché à la fois au siège de son subordonné et au tableau de bord, Law se redressa le souffle court et les muscles crispés. Tout en calmant sa respiration, il jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans avant de soupirer discrètement en constatant que le monstre avait abandonné son attaque. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres à cette allure, et que les lieux s'étaient encore resserrés. Se saisissant de l'escargophone, le supernova déclara en essayant de faire recouvrer son calme à tout le monde :

« - Nous avons semé le monstre marin. Faites-moi un état des lieux et des blessés. »

Après plusieurs minutes sans réponse, il finit par obtenir des informations au fur à mesure. Pour commencer, personne de son équipage n'était gravement blessé, pas mal de bleus, une éventuelle entorse, une commotion à surveiller, mais ce fut très vite pris en charge. Pour ce qui était du Polar Tang, leur navire, celui-ci avait encaissé non sans sévères dégâts. Toute une section venait d'être condamnée en urgence alors qu'une significative augmentation de pression s'était manifestée, probablement dû à une fuite. Heureusement, ce n'était rien d'essentiel sur le moment, mais cela restait handicapant, surtout vis à vis de la stabilité du submersible, d'autant plus que celle-ci était déjà affectée par la perte de l'aileron droit. L'un des moteurs était en surchauffe critique et avait dû être éteint le temps de le refroidir en urgence, ce qui handicapait grandement leur capacité de mouvement.

Ce n'étaient pas de bonnes nouvelles, mais si l'on voulait voir le verre à moitié plein, personne n'avait perdu la vie et le sous-marin, bien que sévèrement secoué et rendu très délicat à manœuvrer, ne menaçait pas encore de couler. Law laissa quelques minutes à chacun pour souffler et s'en remettre, faisant immobiliser le navire et taire l'alarme, avant d'enjoindre de poursuivre leur route. Étant donné l'état du submersible, s'ils tardaient trop, les dégâts pouvaient très bien s'aggraver, il suffisait d'une partie fragilisée qui cède sous la pression en constante augmentation...

La descente reprit, difficile. Ils étaient bien heureux d'avoir quitté les forts courants, et la plupart priaient pour ne pas se retrouver à en affronter d'autres, car ils n'étaient pas sûrs de gagner cette fois-ci. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula alors que des Heart arpentaient le navire pour vérifier l'état interne de la coque, et faire condamner par précaution les secteurs dangereux, fermant hermétiquement des écoutilles. Les autres bataillaient pour rester stables, et ils rencontraient parfois la paroi sans pouvoir y faire grand chose tant ces manœuvres relevaient du défi. Law demandait régulièrement des nouvelles, et espérait intérieurement qu'ils sortent rapidement de ces lieux étroits et dangereux.

Leurs prières intérieures furent enfin entendues lorsque les falaises s'élargirent enfin, et significativement, ce qui fit soupirer tout le monde de soulagement. Ceci du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente secousse n'ébranle le navire. Maudissant les dieux qui se jouaient ainsi d'eux, les Heart s'affolèrent en constatant que ce creux dans les roches et les gémissements du navire signifiaient qu'un fort courant évoluait ici.

Ils se retrouvèrent impitoyablement happés à l'intérieur sans rien pouvoir faire. Les moteurs ne réussissaient plus à envoyer la puissance nécessaire pour s'en dégager, et ils furent ballottés dans tous les sens, dans l'incapacité de redresser leur trajectoire. Chacun ne pouvait alors plus que s'accrocher à son siège ou son matériel, et adresser une petite prière à toute entité supérieure souhaitant bien leur accorder miséricorde.

Emporté par les eaux noires et tumultueuses, le Polar Tang fut propulsé vers les fonds marins. Son faisceau de lumière pointait désormais dans tous les sens, occasionnant un étrange spectacle. Ils heurtaient parfois un obstacle qu'ils étaient incapables d'identifier, et rapidement des alarmes se mirent à hurler alors que l'eau s'infiltrait à l'intérieur. Quelques Heart tentèrent bien de colmater la coque enfoncée pour ne pas finir noyés, mais ils furent tout simplement projetés violemment contre les murs et malmenés dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à s'accrocher. Il leur était impossible de lutter contre cette force de la nature, et le comble fut certainement lorsque leur lumière principale lâcha à son tour.

Les écrans étaient désormais noirs, et plus personne ne tentait d'agir, occupés à ne pas se faire arracher à leurs maigres prises. Malgré la cohue qui régnait à l'intérieur, Law fronça les sourcils en constatant que, non, tout à l'extérieur n'était pas encore totalement plongé dans les ténèbres... C'était intermittent, selon le sens dans lequel le navire était ballotté, mais il lui semblait bien entrevoir une légère luminescence vert pâle par moment... et ils se dirigeaient de plus en plus vers celle-ci. Le plus proche ils étaient, plus le supernova plissait les yeux tout en s'accrochant comme il pouvait, tentant d'identifier ce dont il s'agissait.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus, lorsque le navire cessa de tourbillonner pour filer droit. Le sous-marin creva quelque chose, et soudain les estomacs se soulevèrent alors qu'ils tombaient en chute libre, pour aller s'écraser dans le sable couvrant le fond...

* * *

 **Oui oui je viens de m'acharner sur ce pauvre Polar Tang XD Traffy ne m'en veux pas T^T**  
 **Law : ...**  
 **Nan mais t'inquiète tu le retrouveras flambant neuf ton submersible jaune ! (J'ai juste pas dit quand...)**

 **Alors, ont-ils survécus ? Comment va mon Traffy ? Va-t-il enfin accepter de m'épous-/PAN/ Non la question ne se pose même pas ici en fait (la réponse est oui, pour ceux qui oseraient me contredire). A suivre ~**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Cité Sous-Marine.

Suite au choc violent qui avait envoyé tout le monde à terre, les Heart se redressèrent avec difficulté, s'examinant les uns les autres. Beaucoup étaient désorientés, cabossés de partout, et certains avaient peut-être même quelque chose de cassé. Cependant, l'idée qu'ils avaient survécu s'immisça peu à peu dans leurs esprits, alors que le sens des priorités revenait face à la douleur et la panique.

Le navire était immobile, ayant percuté le fond au terme d'une étrange chute libre, et les alarmes s'étaient automatiquement arrêtées, bien que les dégâts soient toujours présents. Law examina certains de ses hommes, ayant pour sa part une douleur lancinante dans l'épaule qui fit qu'il se garda bien de trop la mouvoir. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux écrans et, contrairement à ce dont il s'attendait, ils n'étaient pas uniformément noirs. L'un des périscopes nécessiterait certes d'être réparé au vu de l'angle dans lequel il était tordu, mais le reste nimbait en pleine lumière. Celle-ci était un peu plus diffuse que le jour à la surface, néanmoins ils pouvaient nettement distinguer le peu qu'ils apercevaient de l'extérieur, ayant une bonne partie du nez dans le sable.

Ils n'étaient visiblement plus entourés d'eau, ce qui expliquait la chute libre. Un sable blanc s'étendait autours, percé de quelques rochers d'un gris sombre. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils ne craignaient plus la noyade. Law sortit de la salle des commandes, le peu qu'il pouvait percevoir ne lui convenait pas, il fallait qu'il s'en rende compte de lui-même une fois à l'extérieur. Sur son trajet, il grimaça quelque peu en observant le métal cabossé de son navire, qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Comme ils étaient échoués un peu de travers, il s'appuyait sur l'un des murs tout en marchant vers la sortie du navire, prenant bien une bonne minute à en déverrouiller l'écoutille pour pousser la porte sans forcer sur son épaule mal en point.

Une fois enfin à l'air libre, Law observa silencieusement les alentours. Une odeur de sel planait en plus de l'humidité ambiante, et cet étrange éclairage semblait provenir des parois. Au-dessus de sa tête, on aurait dit une gigantesque coupole d'air, et au-delà il pouvait encore observer l'eau qui tourbillonnait, ils avaient certainement percé par là. Dans tous les cas, c'était visiblement très solide, peut-être quelque chose de similaire à l'Île des Hommes-Poisson, bien qu'ils demeurent très loin de l'Archipel Sabaody et ses mangroves. Autours de ce dôme sécuritaire, des parois rocheuses étaient recouvertes d'une mousse ou d'une algue – à cette distance il n'était pas bien sûr – dégageant une constante phosphorescence, un blanc tendant vers le vert d'eau. Cela rendait le sable d'autant plus clair, bien qu'il soit régulièrement percé par de grandes croûtes rocheuses de diverses tailles et formes.

Au-delà de cet environnement, le plus impressionnant était ce qui s'étendait là, devant ses yeux, sur des kilomètres et cerclé par la roche. C'était une véritable cité, toute une civilisation qui s'était installée dans cette bulle d'air au fin fond de l'océan. Les bâtiments de pierre blanche, bleuis par la luminosité particulière, s'alignaient en étoile pour rejoindre le centre bien plus dense en habitations, et qui montait sur une hauteur d'une bonne centaine de mètres. L'architecture était majoritairement constituée de dômes de pierre grise et de colonnes qui s'ajustaient au relief, les fondations offrant une base solide. De là où il se trouvait, le supernova ne pouvait pas discerner les détails, mais il était certain qu'il y avait du mouvement de population par là-bas.

Au centre de cette architecture étalée, se dressait un immense et somptueux palais fait de tours et de colonnes taillées de motifs. Parfois de grandes zones vides espaçaient les bâtiments de la cité, reliés par de longs ponts blancs où l'on évoluait sous des arcades. Le tout vivait insouciamment sous son dôme d'air protecteur, bien qu'il semble avoir cessé son expansion. Il ne pouvait pas voir la cité dans son ensemble, une bonne partie s'effaçait au loin derrière les hauts bâtiments, mais la plupart des structures semblaient terminées, et depuis un certain temps.

« Waaaaah... »

L'intervention ébahie d'un des membres de son équipage le tira de sa contemplation. Identifiant Penguin, Law se tourna vers lui pour demander :

« - Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui capitaine, ceux qui étaient blessés ont rejoint l'infirmerie, mais rien de grave.

\- Très bien, je m'en occuperais tout-à-l'heure. »

Son subordonné hocha la tête et Law reporta son regard sur les alentours, d'où il vit s'approcher une petite foule, dont un groupe d'hommes armés qui ressemblait à une garde royale. Sur leurs armures était frappé un blason représentant un symbole dont il ne connaissait pas signification, ressemblant vaguement à un ångström majuscule sans barre au milieu, sur un fond en trident. Ils ne semblaient pas ouvertement hostiles, sans doute alertés par leur entrée remarquée, aussi Law choisit-il de ne leur donner aucune raison de penser qu'ils seraient une menace.

« - Fais passer le mot aux autres, ordonna-t-il à Penguin en ne détachant pas son regard des nouveaux venus approchant à bon pas de son navire. Restez calmes, occupez-vous des blessés et évaluez les dégâts. Je ne veux aucune prise d'initiative sans me consulter d'abord, je vais essayer de discuter avec eux. »

Le jeune homme en combinaison blanche hocha la tête avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le submersible et transmettre le message. Law quand à lui sauta à terre, il comptait sur le fait ne pas être armé pour ne pas apparaître comme une menace. A une telle distance de la surface, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'ils ne sachent pas qui il était, mieux valait donc s'attirer leurs faveurs étant donné la situation.

Laissant ces gens encore assez loin s'approcher, le capitaine se tourna vers son navire. Le Polar Tang avait connu de meilleurs jours. Tout son flanc droit était enfoncé, cabossé et l'aileron arraché devait gésir désormais quelque part au milieu de l'océan. Ce pauvre submersible allait nécessiter d'être retapé de partout, en plus de refaire la peinture, parce qu'à présent son subjectivement beau jaune canari était strié de longues bandes grises et blanches, et son symbole pratiquement illisible. De nombreuses réparations allaient devoir se faire de l'intérieur également, cela prendrait des semaines, et encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient le matériel nécessaire. Le supernova pouvait définitivement faire une croix sur son rendez-vous, à une telle distance impossible de contacter qui que ce soit, et ils ne pourraient jamais se tirer de là à temps... elle valait le coup cette excursion tiens.

Avec un léger soupir de frustration, Law se détourna de ces restes similaires au spectacle d'une boîte de conserve ayant servi de jeu de ballon à des enfants turbulents. Pour l'instant, la priorité restait de ne pas entrer en conflit avec la population locale, son équipage en avait assez vu de toutes les couleurs dernièrement. Ajustant les manches de son pull en se disant que, étant donné la chute de température depuis qu'il était sorti du sous marin, il aurait dû prendre son manteau, le pirate se tourna vers les gens approchant.

Sans laisser transparaître d'émotion particulière, Law détailla les nouveaux venus de ses yeux gris métallique. A première vue, malgré les basses températures, ils ne semblaient pas très couverts. La peau pâle des bras était entièrement visible, sans qu'ils ne paraissent affectés d'aucun frisson. Les vêtements étaient près-le-corps, pour la plupart composés d'une matière ressemblant au cuir imperméable des monstres marins, que portaient principalement des gardes, en plus de plaques de métal lustré. Pour ceux qui devaient être des civils, ils portaient majoritairement une espèce de tissu assez fin, fait en plusieurs couches, et dont certaines parties n'étaient pas serrées avec l'ensemble telles des voiles. Leurs couleurs de cheveux étaient à tous assez atypiques, dans les tons bleu, violet, blanc et vert.

« - Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? demanda l'un des gardes en s'avançant pour se démarquer du lot. »

S'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire avenant qui lui donnait un air assez étrange aux yeux de ceux le connaissant d'ordinaire, le pirate répondit le plus poliment possible :

« - Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. Mon équipage et moi nous sommes perdus sur ces mers et nous avons été attaqué par un monstre marin. Nous avons ensuite été pris dans un fort courant et échoué ici. »

Il omit volontairement de mentionner qu'ils étaient des pirates, ne sachant pas trop de quelle manière ces gens le prendraient, ainsi que l'eternal pose. L'équipage mort avait fui cet endroit, si ceux qu'il avait en face de lui constituaient une menace, mieux valait ne pas se retrouver lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à quelqu'un qu'ils haïssaient déjà, même si cette histoire devait dater de plusieurs dizaines d'années. La prudence ne ferait pas de mal, d'ici que son navire et son équipage soient de nouveau sur pieds.

Suite à sa déclaration, les gens du peuple chuchotèrent entre eux, certainement au sujet des vêtements que portait le jeune homme ainsi que du navire sortant de l'ordinaire échoué derrière lui. Les gardes demeuraient impassibles mais l'un d'entre eux, visiblement peu satisfait de la situation, s'adressa à son supérieur hiérarchique :

« - Ce sont des étrangers, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

\- Je sais, répondit l'autre garde en resserrant ses doigts autours du trident lui servant d'arme. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de prendre une décision les concernant.

\- Nous devrions les amener à la future reine, elle jugera de ce qu'il faut en faire. »

Hochant la tête, le garde le plus jeune tourna ses pupilles claires vers Law.

« - Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Une vingtaine, répondit le capitaine. La plupart de mes hommes ont été blessés lors du voyage. Je veux bien vous suivre, mais laissez-les se remettre. »

Il exagérait un peu la réalité, mais il préférait qu'ils restent avec le navire pour l'instant. Le supérieur hocha la tête, à une condition près :

« - Mes hommes resteront ici pour surveiller. Je vais moi-même vous mener à la future reine. »

Il se tourna vers les civils, leur faisant signe de partir, ce qu'ils firent avec une certaine réticence, visiblement curieux. Il s'adressa ensuite aux autres gardes :

« - A moins d'une menace directe, ne faites rien en attendant qu'une décision soit prise. »

Ils hochèrent docilement la tête, et le garde fit signe à Law de lui emboîter le pas. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à l'encontre de cette potentielle menace envers son équipage, le chirurgien finit par le suivre. Il fallait qu'il gagne leur confiance. S'ils étaient coincés ici plusieurs semaines, il leur faudrait des vivres et de l'eau potable, ainsi que du matériel, rien qu'il ne pourrait obtenir sans négociation, ou coopération de la part de ce peuple. S'adresser à leur chef lui paraissait donc être une idée raisonnable, et lui permettrait de jauger les mentalités ici.

Marchant aux côtés du garde qui le surveillait du regard, Law se doutait que le trajet allait être long, ils se rendaient très probablement à l'immense palais central, et s'ils faisaient tout cela à pied, cela allait prendre au moins trois bonnes heures. Heureusement pour lui, alors qu'ils approchaient d'un des bâtiments au bout des ponts rejoignant en étoile le centre de la cité, il constata que ces gens possédaient des moyens de transport.

Le bâtiment qu'il voyait devait être un poste de garde, une haute tour à l'aspect nacré, surmontée d'une coupole de pierre grise et bleue, où des soldats semblaient surveiller la périphérie de la cité. En regardant leur équipement, des tridents et des harpons, Law déduisit qu'ils devaient se préparer à des menaces sous-marines, et non pas une guerre alors qu'ils devaient bien être les seuls dans les environs.

En s'approchant encore, Law constata que les ponts qu'il avait pu observer de loin étaient larges et creusés en profondeur de manière à laisser circuler de l'eau. Quelques embarcations de deux à six personnes pour les plus grandes étaient amarrées sur le côté, où s'étendait une partie accessible à pied. L'une d'entre elles, toute prête pour eux visiblement, était attachée à une créature marine de petite taille comparée à celle du monstre qui avait descendu leur sous-marin. Assez large, elle était dotée de quatre grosse nageoires ainsi que d'un cou long et élancé surmonté d'une petite tête.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent alors que le garde prenait les rênes. Malgré sa masse musculaire assez impressionnante, la créature marine à la peau d'un vert mordoré les tira tout d'abord avec douceur, avant d'accélérer progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse raisonnable pour le trajet de quelques kilomètres qu'ils allaient faire. Les sièges étaient assez confortables, le support de bois ayant été creusé pour faire place à du rembourrage afin de rendre les voyages moins longs et désagréables pour ceux qui devaient les emprunter souvent.

Le silence s'installant, seulement troublé par le mouvement des nageoires dans l'eau, le pirate s'intéressa au soldat assis à côté de lui. Sa personne en elle-même ne l'interpellait pas, mais sa typologie si. Les gens d'ici semblaient avoir pour la plupart un teint très pâle, il fallait dire qu'à cette profondeur, leur seule source de lumière n'équivalait pas non plus à celle du soleil. Les couleurs capillaires étaient peu communes, dans des tons froids, et leurs yeux arboraient une pigmentation claire. Leur musculature était clairement celle de nageurs, répartie en V, ce qui leur donnait à tous des aspects relativement fins et élancés. Leurs traits de visage étaient peu marqués, plutôt doux, et Law n'avait pour l'instant vu personne dépassant la quarantaine, l'âge visible de la personne à ses côtés.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du centre de la cité, Law reporta son attention sur le paysage. Les bâtiments étaient beaucoup plus tassés ici, les rues restaient tout de même assez larges et il distinguait parfois quelques places où se pressait du monde. Le sol était pavé et la plupart des gens y évoluaient pieds nus ou en simple sandales. L'architecture était plus brouillonne au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le palais. Les allées paraissaient être un vrai dédale et de multiples rénovations avaient dû être faites au vu des différences d'ancienneté de la pierre parfois.

L'embarcation se stoppa au niveau d'un nouveau poste de garde. Un garçon assez jeune portant le même blason que les autres vint récupérer la créature marine pour s'en occuper et Law suivit silencieusement son guide. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne brûle pas de poser certaines questions, mais il en aurait certainement l'occasion plus tard, et dans le cas où il dirait une maladresse, mieux valait se concentrer sur les priorités actuelles. De toute façon, il avait tout loisir d'observer et émettre quelques hypothèses.

De près, les hautes constructions nacrées étaient d'autant plus impressionnantes, avec leurs arches, leurs fresques et leurs piliers. Il suivait le garde à la semelle, la foule étant plus dense au centre. Beaucoup de gens lui jetaient des regards curieux, les enfants le pointant parfois du doigt en posant des questions. Il fallait dire qu'à leurs yeux, Law était un personnage très étrange. Sa peau était plus foncée et pigmentée que la leur, alors qu'en soit elle n'était même pas mate. Ses vêtements étaient criards, totalement en désaccord avec l'aspect générale de la cité et ses habitants, plutôt dans les tons blanc et bleu. Avec ses cheveux noirs, ses traits marqués par la fatigue, il détonnait clairement dans le paysage.

Se sachant observé, Law ne se privait pas de faire de même en retour. Le garde, légèrement agacé lorsque certains l'abordaient pour poser des questions, finit par leur faire signe de se disperser, servant à certains qu'ils auraient des réponses plus tard. Les deux hommes entreprirent alors de grimper un nombre incalculables d'escaliers, ponctués fort heureusement de quelques monte-charges pour les passages les plus escarpés.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'ascension, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du palais. Celles-ci étaient faites d'une pierre grise légèrement argentée, décorée de gravures ressemblant à des soldats d'ici ainsi que des créatures marines, des rois et des reines. Là où la porte s'arrondissait en arche, trônait le symbole de ce royaume. Au terme de ce trajet ayant bien pris près d'une heure et demi, il allait enfin avoir affaire à celle qui apparemment dirigeait cette cité...

* * *

 **Et voili voilou ~ Désolée si je vous ai assommé de descriptions, j'avais vraiment envie de vous faire voir ce que j'avais en tête, et en même temps je voulais pas trop en mettre tout de suite pour que ce ne soit pas trop lourd, du coup trouver un juste milieu n'était pas très évident ^^'**

 **Alors, à quoi ressemble cette soi-disant future reine ? Law va-t-il réussir à la convaincre qu'il n'est pas une menace ? Ou bien finira-t-il à moisir dans un cachot humide, soigneusement enchaîné au mur par mes so... enfin euh, enchaîné au mur ? A suivre ~**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : La Souveraine.

Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent sur le Chirurgien de la Mort escorté du garde devant l'amener à la future reine de cette cité. L'intérieur était très haut de plafond, conçu pour abriter nombre de gens dans ce grand hall au sol marbré. La pierre était blanche, largement enluminée par les grandes fenêtres en vitraux bleus. On pouvait observer de nombreux bustes de verre, représentant certainement les anciens souverains. Malgré la blancheur omniprésente qui commençait à faire mal aux yeux du pirate, une pierre grise veinée de bleue redessinait également les contours bien travaillés. L'intérieur était décoré de rideaux, tapis et coraux séchés qui couraient le long des murs décorés eux-mêmes de tableaux.

Le hall se découpait rapidement en autres portes menant à plusieures ailes, mais celle qui intéressait son guide se trouvait au fond, gardée comme la première entrée. La présence de ces soldats semblait clairement superflue, et ils semblaient s'ennuyer à leur poste, bien qu'ils se redressèrent rapidement en les voyant se diriger vers eux.

« - Pourquoi vous présentez-vous ? les arrêtèrent immédiatement les gardes.

\- Je sollicite l'avis de la future reine sur le navire jaune qui s'est écrasé non loin de la cité. Celui qui m'accompagne est le capitaine de ce navire. »

Les soldats se consultèrent du regard, avant que l'un d'eux ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'ils gardaient, certainement transmettre l'information. Law poireauta alors un temps qui lui parut infiniment long devant cette nouvelle porte. Les deux autres hommes s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux de la situation, sans lui adresser la parole, lui jetant simplement quelques regards de temps à autres. Le chirurgien termina donc son observation de l'endroit en observant les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Sur l'un d'entre eux était peint ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque sous-marin, d'une technologie qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Un autre illustrait les débuts de la cité, le dôme d'air la couvrant semblant nettement plus petit que celui actuel, ce qui expliquait sans doute l'architecture plus tassée au centre. D'autres tableaux témoignaient des différents couronnements, et un certain nombre de générations s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de ces gens au fond de l'océan.

Le pirate tourna la tête en entendant les portes grincer sur le retour du garde, à qui cela avait bien pris vingt bonnes minutes.

« - Vous pouvez entrer, la future reine vous attend. »

Le plus haut gradé hocha la tête, et Law lui emboîta le pas à l'intérieur, les portes se refermant avec un claquement lourd derrière eux. Ce qui était visiblement la salle du trône au vu de l'immense siège de pierre grise et blanche qui les surplombait trois marches plus loin, était là aussi décoré de portraits et de sculptures à la fois de pierre et de verre. Le sol n'était cette fois pas uniformément blanc, mais spiralé d'un bleu lumineux. Tout était très éclairé, les vitraux nuancés et rappelant de loin des vagues alors que la lumière filtrait au travers.

C'était certes une salle réalisée pour impressionner, mais ce qui intéressait Law était plutôt la personne qui siégeait en son centre. Lorsqu'on lui parlait de souverain, il imaginait généralement une personne assez mûre, mais celle-ci devait avoir dans les dix neuf ans tout juste. Cette jeune femme présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que son peuple, une peau diaphane et une silhouette élancée. Sa tenue était étonnamment épurée, il aurait eu mal à la distinguer mêlée à son peuple. Elle portait une robe simple, blanche, sous forme de voiles donnant un aspect vaporeux. Une ceinture de tissu argenté serrait la taille en en marquant la finesse alors que le vêtement se séparait en deux bretelles aux épaules, remontant à la naissance du cou et masquant les formes du buste.

Le regard du chirurgien fut attiré par une tiare serrée au milieu d'une cascade de cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés descendant au creux des reins tels des vagues. Elle était sertie exactement du même type de pierre qu'il avait pu observer sur la couronne qu'ils avaient trouvée à bord de l'épave. Ici, cinq joyaux d'un azur lumineux étaient reliés par de simples filaments d'argent, spiralés avec élégance, mais bien moins sophistiqués que le travail d'orfèvre qu'il avait pu constater chez l'artefact resté dans sa cabine. S'il n'y avait déjà peu de doute, maintenant il était certain que l'objet leur appartenait. Mais c'était également ce qui avait certainement fait poursuivre les marins morts de faim, mieux valait rester prudent pour l'instant...

Alors que le supernova s'attendait à ce qu'on lui ordonne quelque chose auquel il n'aurait certainement pas obéi du type s'agenouiller ou s'incliner, ce fut au contraire la souveraine qui se leva de son trône. Elle descendit les quelques marches avec souplesse pour aller se planter devant le garde et le chirurgien, bien qu'elle n'ait d'yeux visiblement uniquement pour le deuxième. Law se fit donc détailler de la tête aux pieds par des prunelles bleu pâle qui observèrent avec curiosité en particulier ses tatouages et ses vêtements. Cherchant à rompre le silence légèrement malaisant, le soldat s'éclaira la gorge pour attirer son attention mais elle le prit de court avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« - C'est un de ceux qui se sont échoués dans la périphérie ?

\- Oui, confirma le garde, un équipage qui se serait perdu et fait attaquer par un monstre marin, il s'agit de leur capitaine.

\- Trafalgar Law, se présenta simplement le supernova dans le but d'attirer un peu l'attention sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas nécessité de parler de lui à la troisième personne.

\- Ce n'est pas commun comme nom... je m'appelle Neferith Azuhla, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Adentila. »

Le chirurgien ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il entendait souvent ce genre d'appellation, bien qu'il n'en fasse pas la remarque. Elle sourit doucement, de la même manière que quand on a une pilule à faire difficilement passer, tournant son regard pâle vers le garde avant de lâcher le ton léger :

« - Bon, allons donc voir ce navire ~

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Je m'y oppose. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers cette troisième voix provenant d'une porte plus petite que la principale. Dans l'encadrement se tenait une femme entre trente et quarante ans, une longue chevelure pourpre nouée en une opulente tresse lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle était vêtue d'une armure frappée du même blason que celui des gardes, bien que conçue différemment. Elle était plus légère, répartie en un plastron noir surmonté d'épaulettes, des gantelets montés jusqu'aux coudes et des bottes métalliques jusqu'aux genoux. Le reste n'était couvert que d'une simple peau sombre aux reflets écarlates, sans doute le cuir d'une bête. Contrairement aux autres soldats dont l'armure était plus claire et argentée, celle-ci semblait réalisée pour se fondre dans les abysses des fonds marins, ce qui la rendait également très visible dans ce paysage bien moins obscur.

« - Celthya, la grande chef de la garde aurait-elle donc peur de simples naufragés ? rétorqua la souveraine avec un sourire de défi. »

 _De pirates_ , rectifia mentalement Law. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux pas leur donner une raison d'être plus méfiants. Se retrouver coincé au fond de l'eau avec son sous-marin hors service était loin d'être une situation avantageuse pour lui.

« - Je ne plaisante pas, répliqua la garde d'un ton aussi affûté que les trois lames au bout de son trident. Nous ne savons rien d'eux ni du danger qu'ils représentent, il n'est pas raisonnable de s'y rendre sans préavis. »

Elle planta son regard crépusculaire dans celui azur de sa supérieure qui argumenta en retour :

« - Tu tiens leur chef à ta portée. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici simplement pour nous attaquer par la suite, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle en se tournant vers le supernova.

\- En effet, confirma Law bien qu'il sente qu'il vaille mieux intervenir plutôt que de laisser cette discussion s'éterniser et tourner en rond. Nous ne comptons pas interférer dans vos affaires ni vous menacer de quelque manière que ce soit. Je demande simplement de laisser le temps à mes hommes de se remettre ainsi que la possibilité de réparer notre navire.

\- Tu vois, reprit Azuhla, de toute façon il faudra bien prendre une décision les concernant. Autant que je vois ça maintenant et que j'ai le rapport des gardes qui y sont déjà. »

Bien que sa méfiance envers cet étranger ne s'amenuisât pas pour autant, Celthya se détendit légèrement, les phalanges blanches serrées autours du trident fermement planté contre le sol reprenant quelques couleurs. Elle doutait de pouvoir raisonner sa souveraine ayant l'air décidée à aller voir ça d'elle-même, bien qu'elle n'approuve pas du tout l'idée. Elle finit par coopérer à l'exception d'une condition :

« - Laissez-moi le temps de rassembler quelques gardes.

\- Très bien, je t'attendrais. »

Non sans un regard sceptique envers le pirate, la femme à la chevelure pourpre se détourna d'eux pour sortir de la pièce, ses pas s'avérant plus silencieux que Law ne s'y attendait avec cette armure. Ce fut avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que ce n'était qu'une armature sanglée par-dessus des bottes de cuir plus discrètes. Le supernova se tourna vers la souveraine, c'était bien beau de souhaiter voir son sous-marin et son équipage, mais il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'il pouvait en tirer de tout ça. Après tout, il avait bien conscience que le matériel à bord ne pourrait pas suffire à réparer complètement le Polar Tang, salement amoché par l'attaque du monstre marin. Il leur faudrait au minimum pouvoir prospecter dans la région, au vu des bâtiments et des armures, il devrait y avoir de quoi.

« - Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Elle l'observa calmement avant de répondre avec un sourire qui ne laissait pas vraiment voir le fond de ses pensées :

« - J'aviserais une fois sur place, avec toutes les informations nécessaires. »

Le pirate plissa les yeux sans insister, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à être l'attraction du coin et comptait bien repartir tôt ou tard, une fois son équipage et son navire sur pieds. Menacer les bonnes personnes pouvait être faisable, mais se retrouver avec toute une population à dos, s'il pouvait éviter cela lui était une option préférable.

Ladite chef de la garde revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard accompagnée d'hommes et femmes habillés d'armures. Azuhla soupira légèrement en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, comme d'habitude, mais ne commenta pas et reprit son sourire poli de circonstance.

« - Bon, allons-y si tout le monde est prêt. »

Law se vit soudainement escorter par trois gardes supplémentaires qui commençaient à devenir oppressants, les autres accompagnant leur future reine. Ils refirent le trajet inverse qu'avaient pris le chirurgien et le gradé à l'allée. A la différence que traverser la ville lui paru beaucoup plus long, le pas étant imposé par l'escorte au complet et demandant aux citadins de se pousser au sein de rues parfois déjà bien étroites. Ils montèrent ensuite dans une embarcation bien plus imposante et luxueuse que celle qu'il avait empruntée auparavant, suivis par deux autres plus petite. La haute cage blanche était tirée par plusieurs créatures marines cette fois, également ornées de parures qui ne faisaient sans doute que les gêner dans leur progression mais qui devaient être de circonstance à chaque fois que l'on parlait de sang royal à ce que supposait le pirate.

Ils parvinrent à destination au bout de deux bonnes heures, et si la luminosité ne semblait jamais changer par ici, Law commençait à sentir la fatigue pointer, sans doute faisait-il déjà nuit à la surface. Le long voyage fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ne l'énergisait pas non plus et il supposait qu'il devait en être de même pour ses hommes à bord.

A quelques mètres du sous marin jaune canari, vilainement cabossé à présent, la jeune souveraine s'arrêta, sitôt imitée par ses gardes, pour détailler l'engin. Il n'avait pas repris de sa splendeur entre temps c'était certain, la trace des attaques du monstre marin étant encore bien visible. Entre les trous, les bosses et les griffures ils allaient avoir de quoi faire...

« Capitaine ! »

Law détacha le regard de son navire pour le reporter sur son second surgissant de l'intérieur, surveillé du regard par un garde posté à l'entrée. L'ours polaire sauta à terre avant qu'une bardée de tridents ne se pointe soudainement vers lui, le stoppant net dans son élan. Le pirate fronça les sourcils, peu ravi de voir son nakama ainsi menacé, mais en comprit bien vite la raison. Cela se lisait clairement sur le visage des personnes présentes qu'ils n'avaient sans doute jamais vu un Mink de leur vie, ni même entendu parlé, ils le prenaient sans doute pour un quelconque monstre. Ce que le supernova s'empressa de démentir avant qu'il ne doive empêcher un drame, s'adressant directement à la chef des gardes :

« - C'est mon second. Il peut vous paraître... atypique, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas une menace.

\- Dites-lui de reculer alors. »

Law hocha la tête en direction de son second qui fit plusieurs pas en arrière en s'excusant, pour une fois que son tic de langage leur servait à paraître plus pacifiques. Les tridents se baissant, le capitaine en profita pour se rapprocher de l'ours et demander :

« - Bepo, quel est l'état des autres ? »

Le médecin se sentait légèrement frustré de n'avoir pu s'en enquérir avant de partir, bien que les priorités s'étaient rapidement imposées à son esprit, mais fut rapidement rassuré par la réponse de son second :

« - Aucun cas dangereux capitaine, mais on a quelques os cassés et des traumatismes. Désolé.

\- D'accord, je regarderais ça plus tard. »

Il avait le matériel nécessaire à bord, ce ne serait pas un problème, tant qu'on lui laissait le champ libre... Tandis qu'il s'était adressé au Mink, un garde était également descendu faire son rapport à sa souveraine. Ayant tendu l'oreille, Law avait compris qu'ils étaient un peu perdus face à toutes ces machines d'une technologie différente de la leur, mais qu'en leur état actuel (c'est-à-dire hors service) elles n'étaient pas un danger. Conformément à ses ordres, aucun membre de l'équipage ne s'était comporté comme une menace, la priorité étant mise sur les blessés. Les soldats ne les avaient visiblement pas gênés pour s'occuper de leurs nakamas, et c'était déjà un bon point. Une fois qu'elle eut toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait, la future reine se tourna vers le supernova.

« - J'imagine que vous aurez besoin de matériel pour réparer cette... machine, ainsi qu'un endroit où loger vos blessés en attendant que ces réparations soient terminées ?

\- Oui, confirma avec une certaine retenue le pirate en constatant qu'elle essayait certainement de lui extorquer quelque chose en échange de leur coopération.

\- Alors voici ce que je vous propose : on s'occupe de vos blessés et on aide vos réparations à se faire plus rapidement et plus facilement, et en échange vous restez en ma compagnie pour la durée de votre séjour ici. »

Law la considéra un instant en essayant de flairer un quelconque piège ou une manipulation derrière tout ça, mais il constata surtout que son regard allait de lui, à Bepo, puis au sous-marin, avec une étincelle de curiosité flagrante au fond de ce regard azur. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de fournir sa réponse, la chef des gardes se manifestant à son tour pour protester :

« - C'est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, pensez un peu à vos sujets s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

\- Du calme Celthya, des gardes seront en permanence avec son équipage, et toi avec lui, je n'aurais pas de meilleure protection. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourra entrer armé dans la cité bien entendu. Mais cela ne servirait à rien de simplement retarder le problème en les excluant, ils resteraient coincés ici sans possibilité de partir. Les personnes désespérées sont de loin la plus grande menace et il me semble que je ne t'apprends rien. »

La femme en armure se tut, finissant par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui pour obtenir une réponse de sa part, Law la jaugea silencieusement. Ce qu'il avait mis sur le compte d'un caprice dû à une quelconque curiosité face à l'inconnu, avait en vérité une réflexion plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait derrière. Bien qu'il se doutait que cela satisfaisait également beaucoup les intérêts personnels de cette jeune femme. Il finit par acquiescer à son tour, l'option s'offrant à lui étant de loin plus intéressante que de se mettre à dos ces gens :

« - C'est d'accord. »

* * *

 **N.A. : Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Tout s'installe tranquillement mais sûrement ~ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ou à poser des questions si vous en avez :)**

 **Alors, comment vont s'intégrer les Heart à ce nouvel endroit ? Était-ce vraiment une décision judicieuse de la part d'Azuhla ? Tout le monde approuvera-t-il son jugement ? A suivre ~**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Opposition.

Après s'être vue refuser d'explorer le navire échoué par sa chef de garde, Azuhla avait décidé de rentrer au palais, accompagnée de Law comme convenu. Elle avait dispersé certains de ses soldats selon ses ordres, pour qu'ils s'occupent en premier lieu de soigner les blessés, avant de se pencher sur les réparations. Il leur faudrait de toute façon que les mécaniciens des Heart soient sur pieds, leurs propres constructeurs n'ayant jamais vu tel engin.

Ils empruntèrent le même moyen de locomotion que précédemment, bien que cette fois Azuhla fit stopper la créature marine avant qu'ils n'atteignent le centre ville. Elle invita Law à descendre, ainsi que tous les soldats – un peu moins nombreux qu'à l'allée – l'accompagnant, plus ou moins enthousiastes. Ne sachant pas tellement pourquoi elle ne rejoignait pas directement le palais, le chirurgien la suivit en silence. Il s'avéra assez vite qu'elle se dirigeait vers un imposant bâtiment à l'architecture en dôme, monté sur deux étages. Se stoppant non loin des quelques colonnes blanches encadrant l'entrée, la souveraine se tourna vers eux pour déclarer spécifiquement à l'intention du supernova :

« - Voici notre hôpital principal, c'est ici que seront soignés vos hommes. Nous avons également une aile consacrée aux logements, si vous souhaitez en connaître les conditions. »

Law hocha la tête, s'étant plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet de ses hommes dès ses propres intérêts satisfaits. Il apprécia donc se rendre à l'intérieur pour se faire une idée de leur fonctionnement. S'ils n'étaient pas à la pointe de la technologie, cela ne faisait pas d'eux des arriérés pour autant. Les locaux étaient propres, du personnel de ménage passait régulièrement assurer une bonne hygiène. Il eut l'occasion de visiter quelques chambres, elles étaient assez étroites, prévues pour un seul patient, et ceux qui tenaient le rôle d'infirmiers semblaient avoir une ronde de surveillance très précise, bien que le chirurgien nota qu'ils avaient finalement peu de matériel à portée de main pour les situations d'urgence.

Le brun eut la possibilité de parler brièvement avec un des médecins du coin, qu'il interrogea principalement en termes de protocoles et de matériels. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de voir grand chose de plus que les instruments de base servant aux prélèvements et examens, la chef de garde commençant à s'impatienter de leur détour.

« - Nous devons rentrer, votre absence va finir par se faire remarquer, et ce n'est pas sérieux.

\- Très bien Celthya, je ne vais pas traîner plus, répondit simplement Azuhla sans insister. »

Elle se tourna vers Law pour signifier :

« - Vous pourrez leur rendre visite quand vous voudrez, je vous laisserais l'accès aux transports. Vous devrez en revanche systématiquement être accompagné dans vos déplacements, que cela soit dans le palais ou bien la cité. »

Hochant la tête, le supernova suivit ensuite le mouvement pour retourner au palais, planifiant déjà de repasser au plus tôt pour connaître l'état précis de chacun de ses nakama. Ils ne firent cette fois aucun détour, arrivant au palais en moins d'une demi-heure. Azuhla fit rapidement disperser les soldats à leurs postes respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la chef de garde avec elle, qui ne lâchait pas le pirate de son regard violet. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône, lorsque la future reine se stoppa brutalement, forçant les deux autres à faire de même.

Jetant un coup d'œil pour voir d'où venait le problème au vu de l'expression de contrariété qu'affichait la jeune femme, Law vit une nouvelle figure qu'il n'avait pas déjà vue, confortablement installé sur le trône nacré. Un homme proche de la trentaine, qui partageait avec la souveraine cette même chevelure d'un blanc argenté, moins ondulée bien que le cheveux ait toujours l'air très souple, ramenés en arrière de façon à ce que seules quelques mèches rebelles ne viennent tomber sur le front. Le teint très pâle commun de ce peuple faisait ressortir des prunelles bleu glace, un air hautain octroyé par la forme droite des sourcils. A en juger par ses vêtements finement brodés d'azur et les quelques pierres saphir mêlées au tissu, il devait appartenir à la haute noblesse.

« - Auberyn, il me semble que tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Son ton amer avait jeté un froid dans la salle tandis que les deux regards s'affrontaient. Un sourire supérieur fendit le visage du jeune homme qui se leva pour en descendre les quelques marches d'une démarche que Law nota immédiatement boiteuse, tous ses appuis étant sur la droite alors que la gauche se traînait un peu et effleurait au minimum le sol veiné de bleu.

« - J'attendais que tu daignes retourner à ta place puis j'avais mal à la jambe. Tu sais, celle qui t'a permis de gagner... »

Il aurait tout autant pu lui cracher ces mots à la figure, Celthya jeta un regard à sa souveraine dont les mâchoires s'étaient très vite crispées :

« - Voulez-vous que je le congédie ? »

Ce qui était visiblement sous-entendu comme l'expédier purement et simplement hors de la pièce.

« - Pas la peine, laisse... »

Le plus vieux s'approcha en franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient, se plantant en face d'elle, la dépassant sans peine de plusieurs têtes.

« - Où étais-tu passée ?

\- Mes affaires te regardent-elles ? »

Il lui lança un air dédaigneux en rejetant légèrement la tête pour la regarder d'autant plus haut :

« - Ce n'était pas ton rôle de quitter ta place si longtemps. Tout cela pour faire entrer des étrangers ici en plus... »

Il jeta à Law un regard qui ne cachait pas spécialement son animosité à son égard, ce à quoi le chirurgien répondit par un air froid et indifférent.

« - Je ne suis pas idiote, trancha Azuhla, j'ai laissé des gardes avec eux. C'est inutile de se montrer aussi hostile.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. »

Ce que Law ne pouvait qu'approuver intérieurement, bien qu'il n'en fasse évidemment pas part.

« - Tu ne le sais pas non plus, et ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. »

La phrase était tombée, sèche, et son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils avant de finalement hausser les épaules et tourner les talons, disparaissant de sa démarche boîteuse au travers d'une porte plus discrète que la principale. Soupirant, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa garde en esquivant très vite le « sujet Auberyn » :

« - Il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec les gradés et que j'explique mes décisions au Conseil. Demande à Merryla de lui trouver des quartiers dans l'aile des invités, et qu'elle réponde à ses besoins si nécessaires.

\- Très bien. »

Alors que sa souveraine se détournait pour sortir, Celthya reporta son attention sur le supernova.

« - Suivez-moi. »

Obtempérant, le Chirurgien de la Mort se fit conduire au travers de la même porte qu'avait passé le-dit Auberyn. Cela menait sur un long couloir qu'ils traversèrent, passant devant plusieurs escaliers avant d'emprunter l'un d'eux. Ils gravirent les marches spiralées dans le silence le plus total, le chirurgien observant les lieux en tachant d'en retenir la configuration, et la garde le guidant tout en vérifiant régulièrement qu'il ne tentait pas de lui fausser compagnie. Elle s'arrêta à l'étage supérieur, devant une porte assez étroite, arrondie vers le haut, dont le blanc était ici coupé d'abstraits motifs rose pâle s'enroulant sur eux-mêmes. Celtya y frappa deux coups fermes, auxquels répondit une voix aiguë et étouffée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur une jeune fille assez petite de taille malgré ses dix sept ans révolus. A la simple robe blanche en bustier qui la vêtaient, devenant plus transparente vers ses fines jambes, et ses cheveux d'un rose très pâle tirant sur le blanc coupés en un carré peu sophistiqué, elle semblait d'un rang bien moins élevé que les dernières personnes qu'il avait été donné de croiser à Law.

« - Voici Merryla, référez-vous à elle pour toute question ou besoin vis-à-vis de votre séjour. Bien entendu dès que vous quitterez l'aile des invités cela ne vous exemptera pas de passer par moi. Merryla voici, hum...

\- Trafalgar Law, compléta machinalement le pirate en s'attendant à prononcer et s'entendre prononcer son nom souvent dans les jours à venir.

\- ... veille donc à son confort et à rester disponible. Au moindre problème n'hésite pas à me contacter, je viendrais vérifier régulièrement. »

La dernière remarque sonnait clairement comme une avertissement à l'encontre de Law s'il arrivait quelque chose à la domestique. Ce qui n'était à l'heure actuelle pas dans ses intentions, puisqu'il en aurait sans doute très vite besoin pour se repérer et en apprendre plus. Il ne comptait après tout pas attendre passivement que son équipage se remette et que son navire se fasse retaper, en découvrir plus sur cet endroit et sa manière de fonctionner l'intéressait.

Non sans un dernier regard perçant, la garde finit par le laisser en présence de celle qui allait certainement le servir plusieurs jours. Celle-ci devait par ailleurs connaître parfaitement son rôle puisqu'elle enchaîna directement avec un sourire engageant que Law supposait parfaitement faux :

« - Je vais vous trouver une chambre de libre, nous n'avons pas d'autres invités pour le moment, vous y serez tranquille. »

Il hocha simplement la tête en songeant qu'il lui faudrait aller récupérer certaines de ses affaires au sous-marin, avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune fille. Marchant vite pour que sa petite taille compense les pas nonchalants du chirurgien bien plus grand qu'elle, elle semblait cependant habituée puisque son ton n'était même pas essouflé alors qu'elle engageait la conversation :

« - Alors c'est vrai que vous venez de la surface ?

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous dépaysera pas trop, quoiqu'il en soit si vous avez une question ou que quelque chose vous inconforte, n'hésitez pas à vous référer à moi. »

A la manière dont brillaient ses prunelles émeraude, Law se doutait qu'elle devait, elle, avoir un millier de questions à lui poser, mais se retenait certainement de part sa fonction. Il devait être mal vu de sa part d'incommoder les gens avec de la curiosité mal placée. Ils marchèrent un certain temps, où elle le mena à l'étage supérieur avant qu'ils ne traversent un autre long couloir et qu'elle ne s'arrête devant une belle porte à double battants aussi blanche que les autres mais ornée de multiples gravures lui octroyant des reliefs et une certaine élégance. La servante lui ouvrit la porte en l'invitant à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« - Si cette chambre est à votre convenance, ce sera celle que nous vous prêterons pour votre séjour. »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête en détaillant l'intérieur. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace, une petite porte donnant probablement sur une salle d'eau. On lui avait épargné les couleurs claires omniprésentes si les murs restaient majoritairement blancs, de larges pans étaient couverts d'une pierre d'un bleu plus sombre veinée d'azur, s'enroulant sur elle-même en motifs abstraits rappelant parfois des vagues. Un tapis gris perle couvrait le sol marbré, un bureau et une armoire vides constituaient le principal mobilier, ainsi que l'armature d'un lit de fer blanc pas encore pourvu de draps. Merylla sembla immédiatement s'en excuser :

« - Si l'on m'en avait averti plus tôt, je vous l'aurais mieux préparée.

\- Ce n'est rien, lâcha simplement Law sans s'en formaliser.

\- Dites-moi quels draps et objets vous plairaient, et je m'arrangerais pour vous les procurer dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Des draps suffiront. »

Le supernova avait l'intention d'aller récupérer ses propres affaires à son submersible, et de se faire une idée de ce qu'avaient à proposer ces gens plus tard. Ils devaient bien avoir un système économique après tout, il lui suffirait de s'intéresser aux endroits marchands. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas sûr de posséder la monnaie des lieux. Elle hocha la tête dans une vague de cheveux rose pâle avant de lui désigner un appareil qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

« - Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose dans l'immédiat, contactez-moi. »

Il hocha la tête et elle disparut en refermant la porte derrière elle, oubliant totalement de lui en expliquer le fonctionnement, sans doute habituée à ce que tout le monde le connaisse de base. Le chirurgien s'en approcha de lui-même, cela ressemblait vaguement à leurs escargophones. A la différence qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un escargot mais plutôt une sorte de crabe plus large que sa main dont les pattes étaient fermement ancrées dans le mur. Il semblait dans un état de somnolence et deux coquillages parfaitement symétriques étaient fixés à sa carapace bleu marine, tels des spirales de nacre. Deux symboles différents ornaient le centre de chaque coquille blanche, l'un ressemblant au blason de la garde et l'autre vaguement à une bâtisse au toit arrondi. Semblant affublé d'un mécanisme, Law appuya machinalement dessus. Aussitôt le crustacé sembla se réveiller, ses yeux prenant une légère lueur claire et ses antennes noires s'agitant. Il se redressa en bougeant les pinces alors que le motif banal de sa carapace se modifiait soudain en différentes couleurs rappelant le visage de Merryla.

« - Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? retentit une voix avec un léger effet d'écho.

\- Non, je m'interrogeais simplement sur le fonctionnement, la rassura Law avant qu'elle ne rapplique vitesse grand V dans sa chambre.

\- Ah il est vrai que je ne vous en ai pas parlé je suis désolée ! Appuyez sur les symboles si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Celui-ci est pour moi et d'autres domestiques disponibles, et l'autre sert à contacter la garde. Si nécessaire je vous expliquerais plus en détails dès que j'en aurais terminé.

\- Très bien. »

Elle raccrocha, les yeux et antennes du crustacé retombant mollement comme s'il s'éteignait. Alors que le bouton sur lequel il avait appuyé retrouvait automatiquement sa place initiale. Observant pensivement l'appareil, Law songea qu'il constaterait certainement encore beaucoup de différences et de similitudes entre le monde d'où il venait, et cette cité perdue au fond des mers...

* * *

 **N.A. : Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ~ Je sais que tout s'installe assez lentement, mais je préférerais amener progressivement les informations puis l'intrigue plutôt que de vous noyer dans des détails x)**  
 **Alors, comment vont les Heart ? Quelle est la relation d'Azuhla vis-à-vis d'Auberyn ? Qu'est-ce que Law va apprendre de plus ? A suivre ~**


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Des Nouvelles des Heart.

Law possédait désormais une chambre et des draps propres, que la domestique avait judicieusement choisis de couleur noire. Elle avait sans doute remarqué au premier coup d'œil que les couleurs claires associées à la luminosité inhabituelle commençaient à sérieusement attaquer la rétine du chirurgien. Elle lui proposa par la suite de lui montrer quelles étaient les salles auxquelles il pouvait librement accéder sans que cela ne nécessite qu'il quitte l'aile des invités, et donc qu'il se fasse accompagner de Celthya.

Son étage comportait principalement des chambres, mais un escalier privé menait à une partie au rez-de-chaussée nettement plus intéressante pour lui. Il y avait tout d'abord des bains chauffés situés près de salles de détente mais ce qui l'attirait plus personnellement était leur bibliothèque. De nombreuses étagères en pierre blanche contenaient un bon millier de livres qu'il se ferait certainement un plaisir de parcourir dans les prochains jours. La première chose qu'il fit en rentrant fut d'ailleurs interroger Merryla sur les ouvrages de médecine. Il comptait bien en consulter quelques-uns rapidement avant d'aller vérifier l'état de ses hommes.

Il rentra donc de cette brève visite avec de quoi s'occuper. Il passa les prochaines heures les yeux rivés sur les pages dont il fut bien content de comprendre sans trop de problème la langue. Certes certains mots employés paraissaient plus anciens ou parfois totalement différents mais il parvenait à les replacer dans le contexte, ce qui signifiait que leur langage avait les mêmes racines, mais que leur absence de contact avec l'extérieur l'avait déformé à leur manière. Prenant parfois des notes sur ce qu'il lisait, il fut interrompu par Merryla frappant à sa porte. Il laissa entrer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui déclara poliment :

« - Le dîner sera bientôt servi et vous y êtes convié par la souveraine. »

Au moins le terme employé lui permettait-il de se situer dans le temps, la luminosité n'ayant pas changé depuis qu'ils avaient échoué ici. Il se demandait bien sur quoi ils se basaient pour leurs horaires d'ailleurs. Il déclina cependant l'invitation :

« - Je n'ai pas faim. »

Et il avait surtout d'autres projets en tête. Son équipage restait sa priorité, et maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur leur médecine, il comptait bien y mettre son grain de sel.

« - C'est irrespectueux de ne pas vous montrer à un repas auquel vous êtes convié, en particulier lorsque cela concerne la famille royale.

\- Et ce ne sont pas des coutumes auxquelles j'adhère. »

Après tout bien qu'on en exigerait autant lorsque la question portait sur les nobles à la surface, il restait un pirate, et il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans un beau cadre de règles. D'autant qu'il sache, on ne devrait pas le jeter en prison pour cela ni s'attaquer à son équipage alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'y plier docilement. L'embarras se lut de façon flagrante sur les joues pâles de la domestique qui prenaient peu à peu une teinte rosée alors qu'elle balbutiait, désarmée face à ce genre de réponse :

« - T... très bien, je vais les en informer. »

Elle ressortit nerveuse et le dos raide comme un piquet. Pour sa part Law attendit simplement qu'elle referme la porte pour poursuivre sa lecture. Lorsqu'il en eut terminé après deux bonnes heures, il s'intéressa à ce qu'il avait personnellement rebaptisé le « crabophone ». S'en saisissant sans se préoccuper des protestations du crustacé claquant des pinces, il pressa le bouton destiné à la garde. Un subordonné lui répondit presque immédiatement :

« - Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Il semblerait que je doive être accompagné de la chef de garde si je veux mettre un pied hors d'ici.

\- Je transmets, répondit simplement et d'un ton formel le militaire sans soulever le sarcasme. »

Il raccrocha presque immédiatement et Law attendit simplement que la femme en armure vienne frapper à sa porte. Il put deviner à sa chevelure pourpre détachée en une longue cascade bouclée lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles qu'elle ne devait plus être en service au moment où il l'avait fait quérir.

« - Vous faites souvent ce genre de déplacement du soir ? remarqua-t-elle avec une certaine froideur ne cachant pas son irritation.

Il ne releva pas, n'ayant pour sa part vu aucun changement dans la journée, bien qu'on lui ait parlé de dîner plus tôt.

« - Lorsque cela concerne la vie de mes hommes, oui, répondit le chirurgien impassible. »

Elle soupira mais sembla se résigner à sa tâche, tournant les talons pour quitter l'aile des invités tout en attachant ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval pourpre. Law la suivit nonchalamment et ils quittèrent tous les deux le palais pour se diriger vers les canaux de transport. Le supernova put constater que l'activité en ville avait fortement baissée, seul indicateur pour lui d'une heure tardive. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve un moyen de se repérer temporellement par ici...

Ils parvinrent en moins d'une demi-heure à l'hôpital où devaient avoir été transférés ses blessés. On lui fournit rapidement une liste de numéros avec les différentes chambres où il pourrait trouver ses hommes. Il passa par la suite de longues heures à éplucher leur dossier pour savoir tout ce qui leur avait été fait dans les moindres détails. Des gardes étaient présents à chaque porte ainsi que quelques civils curieux qui devaient chercher à obtenir plus d'informations sur ces étrangers.

Law remarqua que son second avait bien deux fois plus de soldats que les autres ce qui le fit soupirer non sans un coup d'œil à la chef de garde qui le suivait en silence. Il n'exigea rien cependant, avant de remarquer la présence de ce qui semblait être des scientifiques, qu'il fit quand même s'éloigner de la chambre de l'ours qui ne pouvait pas être tranquille une minute. Autant dire que Bepo lui en fut très reconnaissant, c'était plutôt oppressant d'être observé comme une bête de foire.

Certains de ses nakamas étaient quand à eux tout à fait ravis de l'attention qu'on pouvait leur accorder, et ne se privaient pas de demander les infirmières pour tout et rien. Ils s'assagirent un peu en présence de leur capitaine pour un rapport sur la journée plus formel mais Law se doutait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à de nouveau filer dans les bras des filles dès qu'il sortirait. Bon, si cela pouvait accélérer leur guérison en vue de mieux leur courir après, il pouvait bien faire comme s'il ne voyait rien.

Dès qu'il eut fini son tour minutieux de l'équipage, il se promit cependant de revenir régulièrement. De une pour s'assurer que Bepo n'allait pas mystérieusement disparaître et finir sur une table de dissection, de deux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun risque médical à leur encontre, et de trois que ses nakamas se rappellent bien que profiter de la vie c'était une chose, mais le navire avait toujours besoin d'être retapé lui aussi. Pensant qu'il en avait terminé, Celthya demanda :

« - Rentrons-nous enfin au palais à présent ? »

Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures ici et la nuit devait être bien entamée pour elle, totalement en-dehors de ses horaires de service habituels. Law la refroidit néanmoins :

« - Je souhaite passer récupérer quelques affaires au navire. »

La femme aux cheveux pourpre ne cacha pas son exaspération de se faire ainsi trimballer de partout à une heure aussi tardive, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le chirurgien. Il ne l'épargna cependant pas en prenant le chemin des transports qui le ramenèrent plus près de son navire, terminant le trajet à pied. Law soupira légèrement en constatant à nouveau l'état de son navire échoué de biais. Le capitaine grimpa à bord, talonné par la chef de garde qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs métalliques qui faisaient résonner chacun de leurs pas, se dirigeant vers sa cabine devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'œil narquois à celle qui l'accompagnait tout en ouvrant la porte.

« - Vous tenez réellement à entrer dans ma chambre ?

\- Je tiens à m'assurer à ce que vous ne preniez pas d'arme, répondit-elle sans sourciller.

\- Belle excuse. »

Se faire accompagner dans tous ses déplacements ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, et cela l'amusait bien de la taquiner un peu, bien qu'elle ne réagisse pas beaucoup. Elle ne chercha pas à répondre, observant machinalement les lieux, et son regard s'arrêta directement sur le nodachi à la garde cerclée de fourrure posé dans un angle de la pièce. Law ne fit cependant pas mine de s'y intéresser, allant plutôt se saisir d'un sac jaune et noir puis se diriger vers son armoire.

Si elle n'avait pas été dans les parages, Law aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil à l'artefact. Maintenant qu'il était ici, il avait envie de prêter attention aux moindres détails et pouvoir les retrouver ailleurs par ici. Il ne voulait cependant pas prendre le risque de passer pour un voleur ou un complice, et choisit de faire sans pour l'instant. Il récupéra comme il l'avait annoncé des affaires, quelques livres et fit un crochet à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs instruments et des médicaments, ses hommes en auraient peut-être besoin, ou lui-même en cas de problème.

Au plus grand ravissement de la femme en armure l'accompagnant, ils purent enfin retourner au palais, le chirurgien passant la bandoulière de son sac sur l'épaule. Elle le laissa devant l'aile des invités et Law rejoignit la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Elle était toujours autant illuminée par cette lueur vert d'eau qui allait très certainement l'empêcher de dormir un bon moment. Cela ne le préoccupa pas trop cependant, ses nuits étant courtes en règle générale.

Le médecin s'occupa de ranger un peu ses affaires avant de ressortir. Puisqu'il était certainement bien parti pour une nuit blanche, il préférait d'autant la passer à assouvir une soif de connaissances. Law descendit donc à la bibliothèque en tâchant de rester discret. Le silence régnait et aucun bruit ne provenait de la cité, il entendait parfois ce qui lui rappelait le chant d'un monstre marin, mais cela semblait provenir de très loin.

Le supernova s'empara d'un nouvel ouvrage, historique cette fois, pour le consulter en s'installant confortablement au fond d'un fauteuil bleu marine. Il s'était placé face à une fenêtre dans le but d'essayer de définir quels changements pouvaient repérer dans le temps ces gens, parce que c'était bien ce qui lui manquait le plus de la surface, la course éternelle du soleil dans le ciel. La gestion de son temps était quelque chose d'important pour le chirurgien qui se retrouvait quelque peu démuni et dérangé en ces lieux. Son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur les grands bâtiments blancs qu'il pouvait percevoir au-dehors, d'un côté cela lui rappelait un peu Flevance et Law sentit comme un vide s'ouvrir à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il s'empressait de chasser ces pensées.

Le chirurgien passa le plus clair de sa « nuit » la tête plongée dans les bouquins, somnolant parfois lorsque ses yeux se fatiguaient à force de parcourir les lignes. Leur chronologie était un peu brouillonne, surtout la plus ancienne, qui commençait directement à la naissance d'un roi, sans doute celui qui avait fait débuter les chroniques, mais rien d'auparavant. Pourtant le pirate aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur ce qui les avait amené au fond de l'eau alors qu'ils avaient clairement des origines de la surface. Aucun indice ne demeurait cependant et cela le frustrait quelque peu, bien qu'il en ait appris un peu plus sur leur royauté.

Au départ la noblesse ne se transmettait que par le sang, comme la plupart des ethnies, en revanche leur monarchie s'était au fil du temps munie d'un Conseil et d'un système de sélection de l'héritier unique en son genre. Bien que ce ne soit pas détaillé dans le livre qu'il venait de déterminer, une série d'épreuves étaient imposées aux enfants royaux, ainsi seul le plus méritant pouvait monter sur le trône. Il avait également remarqué que les familles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fil du temps, avec des morts de plus en plus prématurées. Même chez ceux devant bénéficier du meilleur confort, l'espérance de vie devait difficilement atteindre les soixante ans, si elle n'avait pas encore diminuée...

Law fut interrompu par le raclement de la porte. Relevant la tête, il identifia la jeune souveraine pénétrant à l'intérieur. Sa tenue était différemment coupée de celle de la veille qui l'avait faite plus ressembler à la population avec les longues bandes de tissu blanc enroulées sur plusieurs couches. Là c'était une véritable robe un peu légère qui affinait nettement plus la taille bien qu'elle se termine toujours en voilures plus transparentes vers le bas. Une broderie azur partait de la hanche pour s'étendre en pétales vers le buste. Des perles de nacre enfilées le long du tissu rendait déjà le tout plus élégant et raffiné que ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

« - Bonjour, commença-t-elle avec un sourire sans artifices, ces ouvrages vous intéressent ? »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant de remarquer :

« - Ils ne sont pas tous complets, je me trompe ?

\- Non en effet seuls les principaux sont répertoriés ici, ce n'est qu'une petite bibliothèque. »

Cette remarque traduisait aisément un mode de vie avec l'accès facile au plus sophistiqué et grandiose. Law n'en dit cependant rien, d'autant plus qu'elle enchaîna sous le même ton nonchalant :

« - Si cela vous intéresse je vous laisserais l'accès aux archives. Tant que vous vous pliez aux conditions de notre archiviste bien entendu. »

Bien que le mot « condition » fasse tiquer le pirate n'appréciant pas spécialement de recevoir des ordres – qu'il supportait bien trop récemment – il choisit tout de même de garder le silence. Après tout cette possibilité l'intéressait et il ne voulait pas passer à côté. Azuhla s'approcha, ayant visiblement sa propre raison d'être venue le chercher jusqu'ici. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui avant de lâcher d'un ton plus sérieux :

« - Il me semble que vous êtes médecin, je me trompe ? »

Elle avait remarqué en lui montrant l'hôpital qu'il semblait à l'aise dans ce genre de milieu et de parfaitement savoir quoi y exiger. Law se redressa en croisant les jambes et l'observa de ses iris métalliques. Il se demandait ce qui avait l'air de l'intéresser dans cette information.

« - En effet, répondit-il simplement en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- J'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. »

* * *

 **N.A. : Et voili voilou ~ (oui vous allez TRÈS souvent me l'entendre dire XD)**  
 **Pourquoi Azuhla a-t-elle besoin des compétences de médecin de Law ? Qu'est-ce que Law pourrait trouver d'intéressant dans la salle des archives ? Est-ce que Celthya va encore faire des heures supp' ? (si c'est important, pour elle en tout cas XD) A suivre ~**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Les Malades.

Dès qu'Azuhla mit un pied hors de l'aile des invités accompagnée par Law, Celthya lui fondit littéralement dessus pour l'escorter. Bien qu'elle insiste, elle se vit refuser la possibilité d'emmener d'autres gardes, sa supérieure prétextant qu'elle ne sortait pas pour longtemps et que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils quittèrent les grands bâtiments blancs tout en coupoles et colonnes, pour descendre dans la cité en contrebas.

N'ayant pas précisé au médecin ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer, celui-ci se contenta de la suivre, observant la longue chevelure argentée qui suivait ses mouvements telle des vagues blanches. La chef de garde à sa droite le surveillait de près, et il commençait à trouver cela fatiguant, bien qu'il n'en fasse pas part à voix haute. S'il parvenait à gagner leur confiance d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il l'espérait rapidement, il aurait sans doute un peu plus de libertés. Il restait encore à savoir de quelle manière.

La jeune femme les emmena dans les transports habituels, où plusieurs garçons d'écurie s'affolèrent en la voyant, n'ayant visiblement pas été prévenus à l'avance. Devinant que le voyage durerait bien encore un certain temps, Law posa la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille :

« - Comment faites-vous pour vous repérer dans le temps ici ? »

Il se doutait que ce n'était pas juste aléatoire, sinon ils ne pourraient pas être si coordonnés et ce serait un grand handicap ne serait-ce que pour le système économique. Elle lui répondit en tournant son regard d'un azur lumineux vers lui :

« - Cela dépend de la précision dont on a besoin. On peut uniquement se fier à l'horloge interne des créatures marines si l'on veut connaître les moments de la journée. Nous utilisons des sabliers également pour le court-terme... Mais pour être plus précis, nous utilisons une plante un peu spéciale... je vous montrerais son fonctionnement si cela vous intéresse.

\- N'importe qui d'autre peut s'en charger, protesta Celthya.

\- Justement, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas le faire, rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb. »

La femme aux cheveux pourpre soupira en capitulant, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Law. Il avait l'habitude que la noblesse soit très détachée du peuple, et si ici elle ne s'y identifiait pas pour autant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas rechigner sur les tâches simples. Il trouvait ce point de vue, sans être un modèle, assez intéressant.

Le trajet dura plus d'une demi heure, ils se dirigeaient visiblement vers l'une des extrémités des branches en étoile de la ville. Le canal se stoppait près d'un avant-poste de garde, et il faisait plus froid et humide qu'au centre de la cité. Alors que le petit groupe descendait et poursuivait sa route, se faisant rejoindre par deux gardes supplémentaires au passage, Law put finalement identifier leur destination.

C'était un bâtiment imposant, de forme rectangulaire et monté sur trois étages qui, bien qu'à l'écart de la ville, semblait très actif. Des personnes allaient et venaient, rejoignant les canaux de transport, et des marchandises y fluctuaient également. Ce n'était cependant pas un commerce, mais un hôpital, réalisa Law en reconnaissant la même dynamique que pour celui qu'il avait déjà visité. Azuhla commenta tout en entrant à l'intérieur :

« - Cet hôpital est différent du premier. Il accueille nos malades chroniques et ceux devant bénéficier d'un long séjour.

\- Si loin du centre-ville ? souligna le chirurgien.

\- Il y a... une raison. »

Elle ne poursuivit pas en explications, et à la façon dont sa voix s'était résignée sur la fin, il n'en obtiendrait pas de sitôt. Le chirurgien n'ajouta rien en la suivant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une femme tenant ce qui faisait office d'accueil, long bureau aux bords arrondis taillé dans de la pierre blanche. Quelques coraux y étaient déposés comme décoration et des cases permettaient d'accéder aux registres. La secrétaire ajusta nerveusement une mèche bleutée derrière son oreille en les voyant approcher avant de demander :

« - Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

\- Je souhaite simplement accéder à l'aile des soins palliatifs.

\- Très bien, je préviens de votre arrivée. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers un des crabes leur servant à communiquer, Law tiqua sur le mot "palliatif". Quel genre de patients voulait-elle lui montrer qui nécessite des soins pour la souffrance en fin de vie ? Il la suivit silencieusement alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle direction, et Azuhla lança en sentant son regard sur elle :

« - Ils ne sont pas contagieux. »

Notant mentalement cette information qui avait dû être vérifiée plusieurs fois pour qu'on laisse une future souveraine y déambuler sans protection, Law la suivit alors qu'on leur ouvrait une porte à double battants. Sitôt que le petit groupe mit un pied dans le nouveau couloir s'étendant devant eux, un médecin s'approcha d'eux. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'aspect atypique du supernova avant qu'il ne demande :

« - Qui souhaitez-vous voir ?

\- Personne en particulier. Permettez-moi de voir quelqu'un suffisamment en forme pour recevoir des visites.

\- Bien entendu, suivez-moi. »

Alors qu'ils lui emboîtaient le pas, Azuhla ralentit pour se mettre au niveau de Law et s'adresser directement à lui :

« - Depuis plusieurs décennies, beaucoup de nos gens tombent malades, et à tout âge. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui les affecte et j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le sujet. Si jamais vous avez vu quelque chose de similaire à la surface... »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête en réfléchissant à la manière dont il s'y prendrait, la meilleure étant bien entendu de tout simplement faire son travail de médecin et étudier le cas. Ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre avec pour seule ouverture une fenêtre qui apportait néanmoins un éclairage suffisant. Elle était simple, principalement occupée par un lit où reposait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, la respiration difficile. Elle se redressa en les voyant entrer, le docteur lui faisant signe de rester allongée bien qu'elle n'obéisse pas. Sans sembler s'intéresser à Law qui était pourtant tout sauf en train de se fondre dans le paysage, elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Azuhla.

« - Princesse... »

La jeune femme à la chevelure argentée s'approcha en souriant doucement alors que la patiente se corrigeait :

« - Ou peut-être devrais-je dire dire ma reine ? Mon fils m'a raconté que vous aviez gagné la Sélection mais pour le couronnement...

\- La date n'a pas encore été fixée, répondit Azuhla à la question silencieuse, cela ne devrait pas trop tarder.

\- Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas être là... »

La femme soupira, accentuant les traits tirés de son visage maigre et toussant un peu dans la foulée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris terne et son teint n'était plus seulement pâle, mais devenu cadavérique. À entendre sa respiration sifflante, Law lui donnait à peine quelque mois si son état continuait à se dégrader. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Azuhla le présenta :

« - Voici Trafalgar Law. Cet homme vient de la surface et si vous le permettez j'aimerais qu'il vous examine. »

La femme l'observa sceptiquement en plissant des yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement plus à un miracle et restant méfiante à son sujet, mais hocha finalement la tête. Sans attendre plus comme invitation, Law s'approcha, regrettant de ne pas avoir apporté son propre matériel, il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait à disposition. L'examinant au final très peu en constatant que le problème était cardio-pulmonaire, il commença alors à s'intéresser aux maladies connues, interrogeant directement l'autre docteur dans la pièce. Ce n'était à son avis ni une bactérie, ni un virus, ni un parasite ou encore un champignon. Le supernova aurait aimé faire quelques tests sanguins pour vérifier, mais il devrait pour l'instant se fier à sa seule parole.

Il s'intéressa alors à ses antécédents, et obtint rapidement une piste. Son géniteur aurait apparemment été atteint de la même maladie, et était mort très jeune. Elle savait peu du reste de sa généalogie, mais des problèmes d'origines inconnus revenaient souvent. Raccourcissant de génération en génération leur espérance de vie...

Le petit groupe sortit en la remerciant, et Azuhla présenta successivement à Law d'autres patients. Le chirurgien reconnut parfois des maladies qu'il avait déjà vues ou entendu décrire à la surface. Mais toutes étaient d'ordinaire rares, alors qu'ici la fréquence d'apparition semblait décuplée. Une épidémie d'un virus immunosuppresseur pourrait très bien déclencher cela, mais il y avait aussi une autre possibilité bien plus terrible pour ces gens... si ce n'était pas totalement différent.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur visite, Law remarqua qu'Azuhla avait pris soin d'esquiver une aile de l'hôpital pourtant proche des malades chroniques. Celle-ci avait attirée son regard car plusieurs gardes étaient fermement postés devant l'épaisse porte de pierre, scellée d'une barre en travers. Ils ne semblaient pas réellement là pour empêcher les gens d'entrer, mais plutôt de sortir... Il nota ce détail dans un coin de son esprit alors que la souveraine se tournait vers lui.

« - Avez-vous pu découvrir quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve à l'heure actuelle, répondit-il sérieusement, mais avec quelques tests particuliers et si j'ai accès à leur dossier médical ainsi que celui de leur famille, je devrais pouvoir vous fournir une réponse rapidement. »

La jeune femme sourit devant son assurance, jetant un coup d'œil à sa chef de garde comme pour souligner que tout cela n'avait pas été inutile, avant de reprendre son ton formel :

« - Je vous remercie pour votre temps et l'attention que vous leur avez accordé, tenez-moi au courant. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et elle se détourna pour quitter l'hôpital, suivie par lui-même et Celthya, ainsi que les deux soldats qui les laissèrent au poste de garde. Après être monté dans la luxueuse embarcation, la belle créature blanche au cou élancé qui y était harnachée les tira tout en douceur. Alors qu'ils évoluaient dans le canal à bonne vitesse pour rejoindre le centre de la cité, Azuhla s'intéressa de nouveau à lui.

« - Vous n'êtes pas venu dîner hier, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché. »

Visiblement, cela avait l'air de l'avoir dérangée. Ce pourquoi Law confirma avec aplomb pour tester sa réaction :

« - En effet. »

Alors que Celthya l'assassinait littéralement du regard face à son sourire effronté, Azuhla sourit simplement avant de répliquer :

« - Assistez donc au repas cette fois, et ensuite je vous emmènerais directement à la salle des archives.

\- Et si je ne le fais pas ? provoqua Law en rendant définitivement la chef de garde cramoisie.

\- Votre séjour risque d'être bien ennuyeux ~ »

Son ton était devenu amusé, bien qu'elle s'éclaircisse rapidement la gorge pour reprendre contenance sous le regard insistant de la femme soldat. La main qu'elle avait portée à sa bouche masquait cependant très mal son sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait attisé la curiosité de Law en mentionnant les archives la première fois, cela s'était lu immédiatement dans le regard du chirurgien. Elle avait reconnu cette même soif de connaissance qui s'était allumée en elle lorsque son quotidien s'était vu perturbé par l'arrivée du submersible jaune. Il n'allait pas perdre cette occasion simplement pour esquiver un repas royal, et elle avait raison. Sans l'affirmer à voix haute pour autant, le pirate remarqua avec un léger ton de défi :

« - Je me demande quelle astuce vous trouverez la prochaine fois pour me faire venir...

\- Le nombre de mes atouts pourrait vous surprendre... »

Le brun sourit avant de détourner la tête, se calant mieux dans le fond de la banquette, attendant qu'ils aient fini de remonter le canal. Le temps qu'ils retournent au palais, il détailla la ville une énième fois. Outre toutes les colonnes et les coupoles, beaucoup de sculptures et gravures figuraient dessus, soit abstraites, soit représentant des fonds marins. Cette blancheur omniprésente aurait sans doute été éclatante au soleil, songea Law qu'un vague souvenir lui donnait une idée de ce à quoi cela pourrait ressembler.

Dès qu'ils parvinrent au palais après l'usage de plusieurs monte-charges, Azuhla laissa Law en compagnie de Celthya et Merryla avant d'aller s'occuper de ses propres affaires, lui rappelant qu'il devait les rejoindre pour le dîner avant de filer. Le chirurgien retourna quand à lui dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués, posant la pile de dossiers médicaux qu'il avait récupérés sur le bureau. Il ne pourrait pas faire de tests très fins avec le matériel qu'il avait récupéré, il serait même préférable pour lui d'attendre que le navire soit correctement retapé. Cependant, étudier les antécédents lui permettrait d'affiner sa théorie, le temps qu'il puisse chercher plus loin.

Merryla vint le chercher une petite demi-heure plus tard pour l'emmener à la salle à manger. C'était une pièce spacieuse, qui devait parfois accueillir plus d'invités et des buffets, certaines tables étant rangées au fond. Au centre s'étendait une grande table blanche au couvert déjà mis, dont la nappe nacrée avait été brodée de perles et de motifs violets. De grands coraux séchés vert, bleu et carmin coloraient la pièce, de même que des lustres de verre purement décoratifs sertissaient le plafond. Les murs étaient laissés à nu par endroit, les veinures azur de la pierre les constituant suffisant à leur donner vie, et le reste était rehaussé de gravures et tableaux.

La servante tirant une chaise pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir, Law obtempéra en observant les personnes déjà présentes. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années occupait la place juste en face de lui. Elle était très belle, les formes prononcées, les traits fins, sa silhouette élancée et son menton tenu haut lui donnaient un air inquisiteur. Son regard noisette, aux reflets mordorés, l'adoucissait cependant, relevé par un maquillage léger. Elle était dotée d'une longue chevelure violette, laissée en partie lâche et ondulant en-dessous de ses hanches, le reste était relevé par une barrette luxueuse en une coiffure plus sophistiquée. Elle lui sourit légèrement alors qu'il s'asseyait tout en engageant poliment la conversation :

« - Bonjour, nous n'avons pas été présenté il me semble... je m'appelle Neferith Latya.

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Azuhla n'a que ce nom-là à la bouche. »

Intéressant, songea Law dont le sourire s'effaça très vite alors qu'une voix plus sèche claquait :

« - Oui et c'est bien un problème, elle devrait se concentrer sur ses affaires plutôt que d'inviter n'importe quel étranger chez nous. »

Rien qu'à entendre la démarche claudicante, le supernova identifia la personne qui venait d'entrer. La même qui s'était assise effrontément sur le trône la dernière fois. Si c'était quelqu'un de sa famille, Law comprenait mieux pourquoi la future reine s'était montrée si indulgente face à ce genre d'affront. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'installa à côté de son aînée, non sans un regard mauvais envers le corsaire. Latya répliqua d'un ton beaucoup plus posé et doux comparé à celui impulsif et acerbe de son frère plus jeune de quelques années :

« - Laisse-la donc se détendre, elle aura bien assez de pression lorsque la date du Couronnement sera fixée.

\- Justement, elle n'est encore qu'en période d'essai, souligna-t-il.

\- Et elle ne risque pas d'échouer, et tu le sais. Il est extrêmement rare que le Conseil revienne sur sa décision. Cesse donc d'être jaloux Auberyn, toi au moins tu n'étais pas exclu d'entrée de jeu.

\- Tsk, à peine, tu as vu ma jambe ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant parfaitement que le sujet allait devenir complètement stérile s'il partait là-dessus. Elle choisit donc d'ignorer le jeune homme qui ne manqua pas froncer les sourcils avec irritation, pour s'intéresser à Law :

« - Et vous, qu'avez-vous de particulier par chez vous ? »

 _Je suis pirate_ , songea Law sans pour autant l'énoncer à voix haute.

« - Je suis chirurgien. »

 _De la Mort._ Cela l'amusait un peu en vérité, de se dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il était, ou du danger qu'il incarnait à la surface. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de leur nuire, il souhaitait profiter de cet avantage au cas où la situation lui échapperait, mais cela leur donnait un air naïf. Bon, hors mis peut-être celui qui le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui commençait à sérieusement agacer le pirate.

Il n'eut cependant pas à le supporter bien longtemps, l'attention étant détournée par deux nouvelles entrées. Une femme à l'air fatigué et arborant une longue chevelure d'un violet plus clair que celle qu'il identifiait comme étant sa fille aînée, accompagnée de deux enfants devant tourner autours de douze ans, l'un avait les mêmes cheveux blancs que la plupart de ses aînés, dont les mèches un peu longues tombaient sur le front et devant les oreilles, lui donnant un air renfermé. La deuxième par contre, devait avoir la plus belle chevelure qu'il ait été donné de voir à Law. Un carré opalescent, si bien entretenu qu'elle paraissait scintiller, les reflets irisés sur la base argentée étaient particulièrement magnifiques.

Ils s'installèrent à leur tour aux côtés de leur mère, et Azuhla ne tarda pas à entrer dans la pièce à son tour. Elle prit place en bout de table, dans un siège bien plus haut et large qu'elle, finement décoré d'argenté, et qui avait dû recevoir le postérieur de nombreux autres souverains avant elle. Le repas fut peu après amené par plusieurs serviteurs et Law s'intéressa très vite à ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre en un lieu si éloigné de la surface, le régime semblait principalement composé d'algues, de fruits de mer, de poisson et d'une viande qui avait dû appartenir à un monstre marin. L'ensemble n'était pas rebutant, même s'il était habitué à autres choses, c'était bien présenté, le cuisinier avait dû y passer du temps. Des coquillages ouverts s'étendaient en corolle, algues colorées disposées en leur centre, autours du plat de résistance composé principalement par un pavé de chair à point et autres légumes marins.

Le repas se déroula assez silencieusement, puisqu'à peine Azuhla avait-elle ouvert la bouche dans l'intention de parler de Law que son frère aîné l'avait interrompu en lui signalant qu'elle était encore inutilement sortie en ville aujourd'hui. A quoi c'en était suivi un débat stérile sur l'utilité ou non d'avoir amené le chirurgien là-bas, le pirate se promettant intérieurement d'aller mettre ses talents sous le nez d'Auberyn dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement le ton rabaissant que le jeune homme employait en doutant de façon flagrante de ses compétences.

Leur mère leur intima de calmer leurs enfantillages d'un ton las ce qui plongea vite toute la tablée dans un profond silence. Law nota par ailleurs la présence d'une chaise vide, devant laquelle avait pourtant été servi le repas. Un domestique avait finalement récupéré les plats non entamés, avec pour ordre de la part de la souveraine de les « apporter dans sa chambre ». Si Law ne savait pas de qui elle parlait, aucune des personnes assises ne semblait trouver cela inhabituel.

Lorsqu'elle constata que Law en avait terminé – et bien avant eux puisqu'il n'avait pas fait mine de se préoccuper de leur petit débat sur lui-même en se concentrant sur sa nourriture – Azuhla se leva en ignorant la remarque de son frère sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas tous terminés. Sans lui prêter attention et le faisant certainement bouillir à l'intérieur de part ses actions, elle s'approcha du médecin en proposant :

« - Si vous n'avez plus faim, je peux vous emmener...

\- Et où donc ? releva Auberyn en ne lâchant décidément pas une occasion de pouvoir s'opposer à ce qu'elle pouvait bien décider.

\- Où je l'aurais décidé, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid, je ne te dois aucune précision. »

Elle reporta son attention sur le brun qui hocha la tête avec un sourire appuyé en direction d'Auberyn, soulignant bien qu'il ne lui fournirait aucun indice non plus.

« - Je vous suis. »

Elle se détourna pour sortir rapidement, les talons peu élevés de ses sandales blanches claquant sur le sol de pierre. Dès que la porte à double battants se referma derrière leur passage, un poids sembla s'envoler de ses épaules tendues. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire d'excuse.

« - Je suis désolée pour mon frère, il n'a... pas vraiment confiance.

\- J'avais remarqué. »

Il ajouta avec un ton légèrement provocateur :

« - Et vous non plus. »

L'expression de la jeune femme devint plus sérieuse alors qu'elle rétorquait sans se démonter :

« - La prudence fait en effet partie de mes devoirs. »

Elle sourit à nouveau en le regardant plus malicieusement :

« - Mais je vous aime bien. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette remarque dont il ne s'attendait pas avant qu'elle n'enchaîne rapidement :

« - Bon, je vous la montre cette salle des archives ? »

* * *

 **N.A. : Ce chapitre était plus long qu'escompté, j'avais prévu deux choses spécifiques et je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter XD**  
 **Alors, alors ~ Qu'est-ce qui affecte tous ces malades ? Quand aura lieu ce fameux couronnement ? Law parviendra-t-il un jour à gagner leur confiance ? A suivre ~**


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Histoire Perdue.

Le brun était installé à une table circulaire, un ouvrage entre ses mains tatouées. La jeune souveraine l'avait laissé là la veille, embarquant quelques livres pour elle-même avant de s'éclipser. Law avait d'abord promené son regard sur les très nombreuses bibliothèques d'une pierre rappelant des écailles argentées. Cette salle des archives était tout simplement immense, devant occuper plus de la moitié d'une des ailes du palais à elle seule, envahie de vieux bouquins. Cela s'apparentait à un petit paradis pour toute personne ayant soif de connaissances, le tout étant organisé par thématiques, il y avait de quoi s'occuper pour toute une vie. Autant dire qu'il était resté quelques secondes figé, à se demander par où il allait bien commencer pour nourrir ses petits cellules grises.

Puis il avait rencontré l'archiviste, sans doute la plus vieille personne qui lui avait été donné de croiser dans cette cité jusqu'ici. Il devait avoir dans les soixante dix ans, et semblait bien parti pour encore plusieurs années à en juger par l'énergie avec laquelle il déambulait partout entre les bibliothèques, rangeant avec minutie tout ce qui pouvait avoir le malheur de ne pas être à sa place. Il était un peu petit de taille, affalé sur lui-même, et s'aidait parfois des tables et des sièges disposés près de l'entrée, à sa vue, pour marcher. Son front était bien dégarni et quelques reliquats de cheveux blanchis par l'âge lui tombaient filasses dans son dos couvert d'un long manteau gris brodé d'argent.

La première réaction qu'il avait eu en se voyant présenter le capitaine du navire échoué près de leur cité, fut de plisser ses petits yeux acier en l'observant d'un air rebuté. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas d'avoir un étranger dont il ne connaissait rien dans sa salle des archives, ordre de sa future reine ou non. Il l'avait cependant toléré, bien qu'il veille à l'avoir à l'œil et l'avait mis dehors dès le soir venu. Le chirurgien était ensuite revenu à l'instant où il avait vu le palais reprendre un début d'activité, exaspérant le vieil homme qui daigna tout de même lui desceller la porte.

Malgré l'accès à toutes ces connaissances, dès que l'archiviste avait le dos tourné, le regard du supernova était attiré comme un aimant par tout autre chose que les vieux ouvrages qui l'entouraient. Une petite porte ronde, discrète, figurait au fond de la salle, entre deux étagères. Dès qu'il avait fait mine de s'approcher du lieu verrouillé, la voix sèche du vieillard avait retenti dans son dos, lui interdisant de s'y rendre. Depuis, le pirate avait la curiosité piquée au vif, et tentait de la noyer dans les nombreux livres auxquels il avait déjà accès. Il ne cessait pourtant de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière, sans doute les secrets les plus sombres de cette cité. Il saisirait certainement n'importe quelle occasion de s'y introduire furtivement avec son pouvoir, mais attendait pour l'instant que celle-ci se présente. A l'heure actuelle le vieil homme allait et venait avec son regard de rapace, et piaillerait certainement dès qu'il ferait un pas de ce côté.

Un bruit de frottement pierre contre pierre retentit, faisant tourner la tête du chirurgien qui identifia la jeune souveraine. Elle avait à nouveau changé de tenue ce jour-ci pour quelque chose de plus long, masquant ses pieds, et plus épuré également. Cette robe était uniformément blanche, et seule quelques perles nacrées ajustées en un motif de trident ornaient le buste. Dès que ses prunelles azur se posèrent sur le brun, elle sourit avant de s'en rapprocher.

La jeune femme tenait entre ses mains un petit mécanisme composé de deux coupoles de verre reliées par un tube. L'une d'elle était remplie d'eau, et dans l'autre se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une algue morte, toute grise et sèche. Elle s'approcha poser ça sur la table de Law qui referma le livre qu'il tenait tout en marquant la page, avant de dire :

« - Vous vous souvenez hier ? Je vous ai dit que je vous expliquerais comment cela fonctionne. »

Sans se tirer une chaise, elle se contenta de se pencher poser ses coudes sur la table froide, avant de désigner la plante morte.

« - Nous appelons ça une Caulerë, ce n'est pas aussi précis qu'un sablier, mais cela permet de nous donner une idée suffisante de l'heure et des moments de la journée. »

Son doigt faisant machinalement des ronds sur le verre, elle reprit après une courte pause :

« - Lorsqu'elle n'est pas dans l'eau c'est comme si son... cycle, était interrompu. Il faut les coordonner ensemble mais là elle sert juste d'exemple de toute façon. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tira la vanne coulissante qui fermait le petit tunnel en verre, laissant l'eau se répandre à l'intérieur de la coupole vide. Très vite, la plante aquatique sembla reprendre des couleurs, se parant d'un beau cyan et ondulant vers le ménisque créé par le liquide. Elle étendit ses fines tiges revigorées en un éventail de petites feuilles visqueuses, telle un système vasculaire circulant à nouveau.

« - En début de cycle ses couleurs sont claires, au bout d'environs trois heures elle devient plus foncée et change de teinte. Nous les synchronisons entre elles et cela permet de facilement s'en référer pendant la journée. »

Law se redressa en s'appuyant sur la table, rapprochant un peu plus son visage du dispositif et observant la plante dont chaque cellule semblait être revigorée entamer son cycle. Il se fendit d'un sourire avant de lâcher :

« - Intéressant.

\- Si vous avez envie d'en voir les changements, je vous en ferais amener une réglée par Merryla. Une fois que l'on connaît son cycle de couleurs, c'est très facile de s'y retrouver. »

Il releva ses prunelles métalliques vers elle, visiblement elle avait très vite cerné son esprit scientifique, qui le poussait constamment à la découverte et l'observation. Ou bien peut-être le partageait-elle, quoiqu'il en soit elle savait l'anticiper... et l'utiliser. Ce qui se confirma très vite alors que la souveraine tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui, joignant ses mains posées sur la table.

« - A présent j'aimerais également vous poser quelques questions si vous le permettez. »

Law se laissa aller au fond de son siège en croisant les jambes, affichant un sourire ironique vis-à-vis de la situation.

« - Un prêté pour un rendu.

\- Vous pouvez en effet voir cela comme ça. »

Et il se doutait que s'il se contentait de profiter des avantages sans satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune femme en échange, il ne tarderait pas à en sentir la différence. De toute façon, cela ne lui coûtait rien, en tout cas pour l'instant.

« - Cela me convient, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le rayon de bibliothèques où il l'avait vue prendre des livres la veille avant qu'elle ne le laisse ici. Il avait par la suite appris qu'il s'agissait là de toutes les archives historiques. Il ne s'y était pas intéressé en premier lieu, l'archiviste n'étant pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de l'orienter, et étant donné le nombre d'ouvrages, il avait préféré se faire à son schéma de pensée pour repérer les éléments les plus importants et la façon dont il les rangeait, en s'aidant de plus courts bouquins.

Azuhla se saisit de l'un d'eux, un gros livre dont la couverture au cuir mal relié semblait très vieille. Elle revint vers lui en le posant sur la table, le regard du chirurgien se braquant rapidement dessus par curiosité, bien que le titre ait été semble-t-il effacé. Sans l'ouvrir, elle lâcha en quittant le ton posé des formalités pour une façon de parler plus vivante, que le pirate préférait par ailleurs.

« - Je suis intéressée par votre navire, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il pouvait aller sous l'eau ?

\- C'est le cas. »

Il se voyait cependant mal lui expliquer son fonctionnement, ne sachant absolument pas quelles bases en mécanique elle pouvait bien avoir, et doutait fortement qu'elles soient très développées. Azuhla sembla cependant tout à fait se contenter de cette simple réponse, ouvrant le livre et en faisant soigneusement tourner les pages qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur. Elle s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles, tournant l'ouvrage en direction de Law qui s'y pencha pour mieux distinguer l'écriture sur les pages jaunies d'humidité. Le croquis de ce qui ressemblait à un grand vaisseau de fer percé de hublots y figurait, accompagné d'un texte qu'il avait un peu de mal à lire, mais comportant ce qui ressemblait à des dates.

« - Il s'agit du Nasuulti, c'est presque un mythe à présent, mais c'est ce sous-marin qui aurait permis à nos ancêtres de trouver refuge ici.

\- Refuge ? répéta Law en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, une catastrophe devait nous faire disparaître, et ce fut leur meilleur échappatoire. »

Une ombre passa sur son visage fin et un éclat frustré s'imprégna dans ses prunelles. Le genre d'irritation qui naissait lorsqu'il manquait la pièce d'un puzzle, ou le dénouement d'une histoire. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement alors que le capitaine demandait :

« - Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ? »

Il se souvenait avoir aperçu une version de ce sous-marin en vitrail coloré dans le hall du palais, ainsi que plusieurs tableaux retraçant certainement leur histoire. Il faudrait qu'il s'y intéresse de plus près lorsqu'il aura mis la main sur quelques éléments historiques supplémentaires. Cependant, outre sa surface extérieure et la présence de ce peuple témoin de sa solidité, il aurait surtout aimé en examiner l'intérieur et les machines.

« - Je n'ai pas les plans, ils ne sont pas conservés ici, et de toute façon, plus personne ne les comprend de nos jours. Nous n'avons plus ni le vaisseau ni le matériel nécessaire pour le remettre en état.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il est... »

Elle hésita avant d'expliquer d'un air plus sérieux :

« - Son épave se trouve dans une zone dangereuse en-dehors de la cité dont nous ne savons plus grand chose. »

Sans aller plus dans les détails, Azuhla sauta directement au sujet qui l'intéressait :

« - Enfin, je voudrais que vous me parliez de votre vaisseau. De quelle manière vous vous l'êtes procuré, son mécanisme... ce genre de choses. »

Le chirurgien l'observa sans se désarmer de son sourire dont elle n'arrivait pas à bien saisir le sens.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse tant dans mon navire ?

\- Nous avons beaucoup perdu de notre histoire, en particulier sur nos origines et notre arrivée. L'installation urgente et l'extension d'Adentila a laissé peu de traces. Je veux pouvoir approfondir le peu d'éléments qu'on en a et mieux les comprendre.

\- En quoi est-ce si important ? provoqua-t-il sans effacer son sourire.

\- Le passé est d'une importance capitale. Il permet d'éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs, de conserver les expériences réussies et d'en apprendre parfois plus sur sa situation qu'on ne le pense... Quoiqu'il en soit, au lieu de me demander mes raisons, pourriez-vous répondre à mes questions ? »

Le passé était aussi ce qui pouvait vous enchaîner, songea Law avant de finalement répondre :

« - Mon navire se nomme le Polar Tang. Cela fait déjà quelques années que je l'ai acquéri, plusieurs des personnes à son bord ont participé à sa construction par ailleurs, ainsi qu'un scientifique qui a spécialement pensé le système d'immersion... »

Alors qu'elle semblait attendre qu'il poursuive, il proposa plutôt :

« - Nous avons plusieurs types différents de machines qui fonctionnent ensemble et doivent être finement coordonnées. Ce serait néanmoins plus simple d'expliquer avec le mécanisme sous les yeux... que diriez-vous plutôt d'en faire une petite visite lorsqu'il sera réparé ? »

Son visage sembla s'illuminer alors qu'un sourire franc étirait ses lèvres fines et pâles.

« - J'espère bien que vous tiendrez cet engagement, parce que je m'en souviendrais. »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, la commissure des lèvres relevée en coin sans lui laisser le loisir de deviner s'il allait réellement s'y tenir. Laissant le livre sur la table, elle finit par se saisir du dispositif en verre qu'elle avait ramené, avant de dire :

« - Je vais devoir y aller. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, je compte bien revenir prochainement ~ »

La jeune femme sourit avant de se détourner pour sortir, ses longs cheveux argent suivant les mouvements fluide de sa robe. Alors que les grandes portes se refermaient avec un bruit sourd derrière elle, le pirate sentit un regard peser sur lui, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention auparavant. Tournant la tête, il remarqua l'archiviste appuyé contre un siège un peu plus loin, l'observant fixement de ses yeux gris. Lorsqu'il constata que le brun l'avait remarqué, il se détourna rapidement en pestant tout bas :

« - Tsk, les étrangers n'apportent que du malheur... »

Ignorant la remarque désagréable, Law tira vers lui l'ouvrage que la souveraine avait délaissé sur la table en quittant la pièce, s'intéressant au croquis et ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. C'était dommage que ce vieux vaisseau soit perdu au fond de l'eau, il l'aurait bien visité pour découvrir quel genre de technologie ils possédaient plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant...

Le chirurgien parcourut les premières pages fragilisées par le temps, il n'y avait vraiment que peu de détails. Le voyage avait visiblement été long, et le dôme d'air était largement plus petit à l'origine, rendant l'extension de la cité difficile. D'où son aspect ramassée sur elle-même au centre. Changer totalement de mode de vie, se loger, se nourrir, faire face au froid et à l'incapacité de respirer sous l'eau furent leurs premiers problèmes. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé des solutions, mais elles n'étaient pas toutes très détaillées. Peut-être certaines informations étaient intentionnellement tenues secrètes, puisque d'autres éléments comme le début des constructions étaient très détaillés. Il n'avait pas les plans précis mais on avait parlé de l'extraction, facilitée quelques années plus tard par l'usage de monstres marins. Il avait par ailleurs vu tout un rayon consacré à ces créatures au sein des archives, il lui serait certainement intéressant de connaître les études qui avaient été faites sur eux à cette profondeur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard et après avoir reposé les livres, le supernova rejoignit sa chambre dans l'aile des invités. Quelques gardes surveillaient du coin de l'œil son passage, mais ils commençaient à être habitués à le voir passer de sa démarche décontractée dans les couloirs à présent. Law n'avait pas leur chef sur le dos, alors il ne s'en plaignait pas. La salle des archives était pourtant en-dehors des lieux où il pouvait déambuler seul, mais Azuhla n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le faire suivre sur ce simple trajet en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait certainement y aller et venir tous les jours.

En entrant dans ses quartiers, la première chose que remarqua Law fut la Caulerë qui reposait paisiblement dans sa coupole de verre, posée sur un guéridon. Les fines extrémités de l'algue se paraient d'un rouge rubis, la plante était certainement au beau milieu d'un de ses cycles. Lequel par contre, le chirurgien serait bien en peine d'y répondre. Il demanderait à Merryla lorsqu'elle repasserait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Azuhla n'avait pas traîné pour mettre à exécution ses engagements.

Son regard se posant sur la pile de dossiers médicaux qu'il avait récupéré la veille, le chirurgien s'en approcha. Il les avait déjà parcourus du début à la fin, et quelques notes figuraient à côté d'un pot d'encre et d'un os de seiche taillé pour faire office de plume. Il lui fallait consulter plus de patients et remonter leur généalogie afin d'obtenir plus de faits et renforcer encore sa théorie.

Law relut rapidement ses notes, qui auraient sans doute parues illisibles à n'importe qui d'autre, des lettres petites, rapprochées, dont on distinguait à peine les boucles. Le chirurgien quitta ensuite le palais, flanqué comme toujours de la chef de garde. Il emprunta les canaux de la cité pour l'une de ses extrémités. Sachant parfaitement que le trajet allait prendre un moment, il s'intéressa à la personne assise à sa droite sur la banquette bleu marine.

« - Vous êtes toujours aussi peu bavarde ?

\- Je suis en service, répondit-elle avec une légère sévérité dans la voix. Ce serait seulement une perte de concentration.

\- Je vous fais si peur ? provoqua le chirurgien en esquissant un sourire ironique.

\- N'importe qui, même nos proches, peuvent devenir nos ennemis. »

Il l'observa en silence quelques secondes. Cette phrase paraissait si simple et recyclée... pourtant il décelait un autre accent derrière le ton formel. C'était comme si elle parlait d'un fait déjà-vécu, et auquel chacun devrait s'attendre.

« - Quelqu'un vous a-t-il trahi ? »

Il eut pour toute réponse le bruit de l'eau fendue par les nageoires épaisses de la créature marine tirant leur embarcation. La jeune femme détourna la tête pour la reporter à l'horizon, une mèche pourpre délivrée de son opulente tresse ondulant le long de son visage aux traits droits.

« - Ce n'est rien qu'un étranger puisse comprendre, finit-elle par conclure d'un ton sans appel. »

Le supernova n'insista pas, se doutant qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas lui décrocher une information supplémentaire. En particulier si elle le reléguait au rang d'inconnu ignare. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'obtiendrait rien de plus en s'irritant. Il se contenta donc de se munir d'une expression impassible, et faire passer le temps en se perdant dans ses réflexions.

La curiosité du chirurgien était constamment attisée ici, il voulait en apprendre plus, sur cette cité, ses habitants, et comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Néanmoins, en tant que capitaine, il avait aussi un devoir envers son équipage. Ils étaient des pirates, et avaient par conséquent de nombreux ennemis. Si jusque là tout se passait bien, il devait envisager la possibilité que la situation dégénère. Il lui fallait donc garder un œil sur leurs faiblesses, les dénicher et les exploiter au bon moment s'il le fallait, et surtout que ses hommes soient remis et le navire retapé au plus tôt. Le supernova ne voulait laisser aucun élément échapper à son contrôle.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils parvinrent à l'hôpital que lui avait fait visiter Azuhla la veille. Alors qu'il allait se rendre dans la même aile de malades que la dernière fois, le médecin se stoppa au niveau de la porte bien gardée qu'il avait auparavant remarquée, en retrait par rapport à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il tourna son attention vers Celthya pour demander :

« - Cet endroit est interdit d'accès ? »

Il trouvait cela assez étrange que l'endroit soit verrouillé et bien gardé, alors que les allées et venues des civils – et donc des curieux – étaient fréquentes. La femme en armure noire secoua la tête.

« - Non, c'est une mesure de sécurité. Les personnes qui s'y trouvent ont besoin de soins, mais sont aussi dangereuses.

\- Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille y jeter un œil ? »

Elle marqua un temps de pause, n'ayant sans doute aucune loi envers laquelle se référer pour savoir si oui ou non elle devait l'y autoriser. Cependant, c'était aussi un de leurs problèmes majeurs, et il était médecin. Si sa souveraine pensait qu'il était en capacité d'aider leurs malades, elle pouvait bien également s'y fier, au moins sur ce sujet. Elle finit par lâcher avec une légère résignation dans la voix :

« - Allez-y, vous finirez bien de toute façon par en entendre parler, tôt ou tard. »

Le pirate hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait, avant de se diriger vers les deux gardes. Ceux-ci consultèrent quelques secondes leur supérieure, qui opina du chef, puis saisirent la lourde barre placée en travers de la double porte. Ils les laissèrent ensuite pénétrer à l'intérieur, refermant derrière leur passage dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

 **N.A. : Si jamais on obtient plus d'informations sur le Polar Tang plus tard, je modifierais peut-être certains passages du dialogue, même si je doute qu'Oda développe un jour, on ne sait jamais XD**  
 **Qu'est-ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte ? Quel est le niveau de dangerosité ? A suivre ~**

 **Merci pour vos petits messages également, ça fait plaisir ! :)**

 **[Je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre comporte des pistes liées au prologue, que je ne pourrais pas souligner puisque Law ne l'a pas directement vécu. Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas du tout je vous conseille d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil avant d'attaquer le prochain chapitre ^^ Après si vous vous en souvenez juste en gros pas la peine hein, c'est pas un détail :p]**


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Les Corrompus.

Une fois les portes refermées derrière lui, Law promena le regard sur les alentours. La conception des lieux étaient totalement différente de celle des autres ailes. A sa gauche s'étendait une série de portes solides s'apparentant plutôt à l'entrée de cellules. Et à sa droite il pouvait observer un long mur grisâtre percé par de larges vitres, il y distinguait comme de l'eau et des ombres passant rapidement derrière. Plusieurs gardes en armure argentée, le plastron frappé par le symbole du royaume, se tenaient debout à intervalles réguliers, discutant parfois entre eux ou avec des médecins. Alors que le pirate s'avançait, Celthya le retint par le bras.

« - Adressez-vous aux médecins, de toute façon personne ne vous laissera passer s'il y a un danger. »

A ces mots, elle le lâcha et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. L'observant partir de sa démarche droite et militaire, Law se demanda pourquoi elle ne prévoyait pas de le suivre à la trace comme d'ordinaire. Il ne s'en plaignit pas cependant, allant plutôt s'approcher d'une des grandes vitres épaisses pour tenter de distinguer ce qui pouvait bien nager derrière. Alors qu'il la regardait fixement en essayant de surprendre une des ombres passer – mais elles semblaient définitivement l'éviter – un des médecins s'approcha de lui.

« - Vous êtes le médecin venant de la surface n'est-ce pas ? »

En même temps, avec son manteau noir comportant le symbole de son équipage, ses cheveux sombres et sa manière d'observer les alentours, il était difficile de ne pas deviner de qui il s'agissait.

« - Les nouvelles vont vite, répondit simplement Law en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Nous savons effectivement que notre souveraine vous a amené ici la veille. S'il y a quelque chose que vous puissiez faire cela aiderait beaucoup.

\- Je ne promets rien.

\- Bien entendu. Mais si vous acceptiez de voir certains patients... »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, la personne à qui il s'adressait devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que lui. Il portait une simple tunique blanche passée par-dessus un pantalon. Ses longs cheveux vert pomme attachés en une queue de cheval détonnaient sur cette couleur. Contrairement aux autres qui lui avaient simplement jeté un coup d'œil sans s'approcher, celui-là n'avait pas hésité une seconde, sans doute se préoccupait-il réellement de donner une autre chance à ses patients. C'était en tout cas la manière dont il interprétait cette lueur dans le regard émeraude.

Law suivit donc le médecin vers une des cellules qui, bien que scellée comme les autres, ne nécessitait visiblement pas la présence d'un garde à proximité. Le jeune homme souleva la barre la bloquant et la déposa sur le côté avant d'inviter le supernova à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« - Il n'y a pas de danger, il est stable actuellement. »

Poussé par la curiosité, le chirurgien entra à l'intérieur, constatant que malgré l'absence de toute fenêtre – la seule lumière provenant de quelques pans de mousse au plafond – et le côté cellule vu de l'extérieur, ceux enfermés ici bénéficiaient du même confort que les patients des autres ailes. En revanche, il pouvait observer des traces profondes de griffures sur les murs pourtant bâtis en pierre ainsi que sur le cadre du lit.

Sur les draps fraîchement changés était assis un adolescent vêtu d'une simple chemise d'hôpital, les bras et jambes couverts de bandages dont certains gardaient encore la trace du sang frais. Néanmoins, ce qui frappa en premier Law, était son visage n'ayant plus l'air réellement humain. La peau diaphane était percée d'écailles plus sombres qui lui couraient le long de la mâchoire, une oreille avait disparue en un simple orifice et les lèvres saignaient, percées par des dents trop grandes et trop pointues par rapport à la taille de sa bouche.

« - A votre expression, j'en déduis que vous n'avez jamais rien vu de tel chez vous ? remarqua le médecin qui l'accompagnait.

\- Non en effet.

\- Nous appelons ça la _Poisécaille_ , c'est... »

L'adolescent se fendit d'un sourire ironique en tournant des yeux aux pupilles légèrement fendues vers eux, les interrompant en mâchant en partie les mots dû à ses dents surdimensionnées.

« - Tu parles, tout le monde nous appelle des Corrompus. »

Law jeta un coup d'œil au médecin qui secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« - Je préférerais que tout le monde s'en tienne au terme de base, mais passons... »

Il reposa son regard émeraude sur le patient avant de poursuivre ses explications :

« - En temps normal, une grande partie d'entre nous dispose d'une forme aquatique, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vue... Cela ne devrait avoir aucune répercussion psychologique, uniquement des changements physiques, mais dans certains cas de plus en plus fréquents...

\- On devient cinglés, compléta avec cynisme le garçon. »

Il les observait d'un air las, se grattant parfois quelques écailles dans le cou qui se prolongeaient vers la colonne vertébrale, passant sous la tunique d'hôpital. Visiblement, plus grand monde ne croyait aux réussites médicales par ici, cela ressemblait plus à un traitement et une gestion des symptômes qu'à de vrais soins de la cause sous-jacente.

« - Cela dure depuis longtemps ? demanda Law.

\- Il semble qu'il y ait toujours eu des cas, mais à présent cela devient une crainte majeure pour toute personne disposant de cette capacité. Ils en perdent le contrôle au départ, puis ce qui vient après est la paranoïa et l'agressivité... »

Tout en parlant il observait l'adolescent qui ne réagissait pas spécialement, sans doute qu'il connaissait déjà tout le discours et que ce n'était plus un secret pour personne ici. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, Law s'approcha pour examiner le garçon qui se laissa machinalement faire. Le chirurgien s'intéressait surtout à la partie de la mâchoire qui était la jonction entre la peau humaine et les écailles. Sans fruit du démon, il se demandait comment une telle transformation était possible. Il remarqua très vite qu'elles ne poussaient pas sous la peau pour la remplacer, mais que cela ressemblait plus à une différenciation cellulaire. Si c'était le cas, il trouverait certainement directement sa réponse au niveau génétique.

Se redressant et lâchant la mâchoire de l'adolescent, le supernova tourna la tête vers son confère pour demander :

« - Y a-t-il la possibilité que je repasse plus tard pour des prélèvements ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, si cela peut aider. »

Le brun examina encore plusieurs minutes le patient, s'attardant sur les yeux, devenus nettement plus réactifs et sensibles à la lumière que ceux d'un être humain normal. Les écailles lui couvraient la majeure partie du dos et des membres, et avaient commencé à envahir le torse. Les bandes sur ses bras et ses jambes cachaient de vilaines traces de griffures, profondes. La peau à ses extrémités avait foncée et s'était durcie, la rendant plus solide et transformant les ongles en pointes meurtrières au bout de ses doigts dont certains étaient palmés.

Les deux médecins le laissèrent ensuite tranquille, quittant la cellule et refermant derrière eux. Une fois dehors, le brun demanda d'un air assez sombre :

« - Combien de temps avant qu'il ne devienne réellement dangereux ?

\- Lui, bien qu'il se blesse, il doit encore lui rester quelques mois, le véritable problème, ce sont eux. »

Le médecin désigna du menton les épaisses vitres découpant les murs en face d'eux où passaient quelques ombres se déplaçant à une vitesse inhumaine dans l'eau.

« - Ceux-là sont perdus, et c'est ce qui attend tous ceux qui présentent les premiers symptômes... ils s'attaquent à toutes les personnes « saines », même leurs proches. On ne sait plus trop quoi faire pour eux...

\- Bien sûr que si, trancha une voix sèche. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers un autre médecin s'approchant d'eux, jetant un regard mauvais envers les-dits Corrompus qu'on entre-apercevait parfois brièvement derrière les vitres. Alors que son collègue secouait la tête en ne partageant visiblement pas son avis, il poursuivit :

« - On devrait faire comme tous les prédécesseurs, les chasser d'Adentila et garantir notre sécurité. Les éliminer comme l'avait décidé le roi Landeryn serait aussi leur rendre service.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda Law.

\- Ordre de la future reine, répliqua son interlocuteur avec un haussement d'épaules sarcastique qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. De toute façon elle y sera bien contrainte tôt ou tard, comme ses prédécesseurs. Soit à cause d'un accident, soit par une décision du Conseil, quoiqu'il en soit cela ne sert à rien de les garder, cela fait des générations que c'est incurable. »

Le chirurgien garda le silence, il venait tout juste de prendre connaissance de la situation, et cela lui donnait matière à réflexion. Si ces malades étaient si agressifs, il lui paraissait d'un seul coup plus logique que cet hôpital ait été bâti si loin du centre de la cité. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qui avait pu faire changer d'avis Azuhla vis-à-vis des décisions des précédents souverains. Elle lui avait donné l'impression de s'attacher au passé et d'en tirer des expériences. Si comme le disait ce médecin la situation risquait de lui échapper tôt ou tard, ce n'était que repousser un peu l'échéance...

Après s'être détachée du brun, Celthya s'était éloignée du côté droit de l'aile médicale, se rendant au fond, dans un endroit moins envahi par les médecins. Il y avait quelques gardes postés contre les murs qui se redressèrent subitement en la voyant passer et la saluant, bien qu'elle ne réponde que machinalement, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. La jeune femme finit par s'arrêter dans un recoin relativement tranquille, ses prunelles aux couleurs du crépuscule se perdant derrière une des vitres.

Elle patienta ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant qu'un mouvement ne la fasse réagir et qu'une légère lueur d'espoir s'allume au fond de ses yeux. Elle s'en rapprocha un peu plus, identifiant le Corrompu qui s'approchait, cessant sa nage folle dans son bocal pour aller flotter à une cinquantaine de centimètres derrière.

Il était impossible pour elle de se tromper sur son identité, elle connaissait sa transformation par cœur après tout. Les écailles d'un violet sombre avaient entièrement dévoré la peau autrefois pâle, des épines dorsales en perçaient à intervalle régulier, et certaines courraient également le long des bras. Le visage avait perdu énormément des traits fins et humains, devenant une peau épaisse et sombre, percluse d'écailles le long des joues et une paire de branchies dans le cou. Les oreilles n'étaient plus que deux orifices et les cheveux avaient disparu, remplacés par des pointes solides. Ce qui la peinait le plus cependant, étaient ces yeux vert pâle, aux pupilles fendues, qui la fixaient d'un regard totalement vide.

C'était à peine s'il la reconnaissait, mais elle tentait de se persuader que sa présence, ici en face d'elle, indiquait qu'il s'en souvenait encore, quelque part. Que la folie n'avait pas rongé jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de raison. La jeune femme posa doucement la main sur la vitre, espérant quelque communication, et la créature en face d'elle continua de l'observer sans réaction.

L'ancien être humain bondit soudain dans sa direction, le choc de l'attaque faisant vibrer le verre et sursauter les gardes non loin. Celthya ne sourcilla même pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il brisait chaque espoir d'une régression de son agressivité. Soupirant, elle retira sa main, s'en détourna et s'éloigna le pas droit et le visage impassible, refoulant toute sa peine dans un coin de son esprit et se concentrant plutôt sur son travail. Ça lui permettait d'oublier, en un sens. La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres décida donc d'aller trouver le capitaine du navire échoué, et reprendre plus sérieusement ses fonctions.

Celui-ci avait discuté encore plusieurs minutes avec le médecin aux cheveux verts, qui semblait très impliqué dans l'idée de trouver un jour le moyen de soigner ses patients. Si Law n'avait jamais rien vu de tel en surface, cela ne semblait pas le décourager pour autant. Le brun décrocha cependant à un moment de la conversation, son regard étant attiré ailleurs.

Depuis qu'il était entré ici, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé des rares civils qui passaient rendre visite à leurs malades. Cependant cette fois son regard s'attarda sur un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans discutant avec des médecins plus loin. Il portait un long manteau blanc s'apparentant à une cape, mais ce qui attira l'œil du chirurgien, fut plutôt l'hétérochromie rare qu'il présentait au niveau des yeux. L'un prenait une teinte vert pâle, et l'autre un bleu azur. Le fait que Law n'en ai jamais vu auparavant, renforçait quelque peu sa théorie sur leur cas.

Se sentant probablement observé, le jeune homme quitta les médecins du regard pour fixer le supernova un peu plus loin. Aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage, qui semblait aussi morne que ses cheveux étaient d'un gris terne, très différent des teintes lumineuses qu'avait pu observer le brun chez la majorité des habitants. Alors qu'il le fixait en retour, le garçon aux yeux vairons finit par s'en détourner, prenant congé de ses interlocuteurs, pour s'éloigner rapidement et quitter l'endroit.

Le suivant du regard, Law fut interrompu par le médecin qui tentait de retrouver son attention, puis la chef de garde qui s'approcha d'eux. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une expression plus morose qu'à l'entrée, mais n'en fit pas part alors qu'elle demandait :

« - Si vous en avez terminé pourrions-nous partir ? »

Son ton était plus pressant que d'habitude, elle n'était pas seulement ennuyée d'être baladée un peu partout, mais semblait visiblement pressée de quitter les lieux également. Le chirurgien hocha la tête en soulignant tout de même :

« - Oui, j'en ai terminé ici, mais je voudrais passer par mon sous-marin avant, récupérer du matériel. »

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore réparé et ne puisse pas utiliser son laboratoire, il souhaitait se procurer le matériel nécessaire à des prélèvements. Si ce qu'il supposait était juste, l'origine de tout cela était génétique, et il voulait comprendre pourquoi. Bien qu'en soit, il doute qu'à l'heure actuelle et compte tenu de leurs moyens, un remède à cela puisse exister...

* * *

 **N.A. : Et voilà pour ce qu'il se trouve derrière cette porte ~ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**  
 **Les connaissances de Law les aideront-ils ? Qui était ce Corrompu pour Celthya ? Qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de cette soi-disant maladie ? A suivre ~**


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Réparations - Première partie.

Le lendemain, bien qu'il ait récupéré le matériel nécessaire, Law n'était passé ni voir les malades ni à la salle des archives. Il comptait rendre visite à ses hommes, la plupart devant être sur pieds à présent, il était temps de commencer à s'occuper du Polar Tang. Il quitta donc le palais accompagné comme les autres fois de Celthya, pour se rendre à l'hôpital qui s'occupait d'eux, à une demi-heure de là.

Il ne se trompait pas sur leur état, la plupart étant très heureux de voir leur capitaine de retour et l'accablaient de nouvelles des derniers jours. Law se saisit des dossiers médicaux pour être certain de ne pas être passé à côté de quelque chose, avant de s'assurer personnellement de l'état de chacun. Mis à part deux d'entre eux avec quelque chose de cassé, les autres s'étaient vite remis des contusions et des bleus, ainsi que quelques commotions sans grave effet secondaire.

Le pirate eut l'occasion d'entendre les versions de ses hommes qui avaient obtenu la permission de sortir, accompagnés bien évidemment. S'il y avait moins de gardes autours d'eux que la première fois, la prudence semblait encore de mise. Les Heart s'étaient apparemment offert une petite visite du centre-ville, ne manquant pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux au passage. Ils avaient récolté un tas de bricoles gratuites en souvenir, n'ayant rien pu s'offrir d'eux-mêmes étant donné que le Berry ne semblait avoir aucune valeur ici. Ils avaient également écopé d'une armée de fans, recevant bien plus de visites qu'à l'origine.

Après avoir prié tous ces civils de sortir pour s'entretenir dans la même pièce avec son équipage, Law put enfin respirer. Évidemment il y avait des déçus, comme Sachi et Penguin en pleines conquêtes féminines, mais tous se concentrèrent très vite sur ce que leur capitaine avait à dire. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, s'armant de son habituel ton sans appel lorsqu'il fallait donner des ordres :

« - Bien, puisque la plupart d'entre vous semblent sur pieds, il est temps de s'occuper de notre navire. »

Plusieurs opinèrent du chef, il fallait dire que le pauvre submersible avait bravement tenu durant leur traversée difficile, et qu'il était plus que temps de lui rendre la pareille.

« - Je veux un nouvel état des lieux, poursuivit Law. Chacun rejoindra sa section et vous me ferez une liste détaillée des dégâts, des matériaux et outils qui seront nécessaires, une autre sur le matériel que nous avons à disposition. D'ici ce soir je veux avoir une idée précise des réparations à effectuer et le temps que cela prendra. »

Ses hommes approuvèrent avec enthousiasme, ces quelques jours alités leur ayant donné de l'énergie à revendre. Le capitaine les congédiant de la pièce, il s'intéressa à Celthya qui observait placidement défiler une armada d'hommes en combinaisons blanches. Il s'approcha pour attirer son attention avant de lui demander :

« - Vous avez vos propres constructeurs il me semble ? J'aimerais bien les consulter.

\- Cela faisait partie des engagements de notre souveraine, approuva-t-elle, je vais vous y amener. »

Il la suivit à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, regardant ses hommes partir en direction du sous-marin accompagnés de quelques soldats en armure argentée pendant qu'elle se servait d'un des crabes qu'ils utilisaient pour communiquer. Si les Heart se dirigèrent directement vers les canaux de transport, leur capitaine fut quand à lui escorté en centre ville. Pas mal de monde se pressait dans les rues, vêtus de leurs habits en cuir ou multiples couches de tissu, bien qu'ils se déportent rapidement en reconnaissant la chef de garde. Celle-ci avançait droit devant elle, de son habituelle démarche militaire, adressant parfois un signe de tête en guise de salutation.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un imposant bâtiment en forme de croix, le toit peu prononcé. De multiples colonnes le soutenaient, surmontées de frontons décorés de fresques marines. Alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur, un homme et une femme vêtus d'une tenue en cuir près-au-corps de pied en cape s'approchèrent d'eux. Celui plus jeune de quelques années par rapport à sa compagne s'adressa à eux en premier :

« - Bonjour, on nous a prévenu de votre venue. Je m'appelle Terrelyn et voici ma femme Zalura. »

Il désigna poliment sa femme, légèrement plus grande que lui et une longue chevelure bleu marine nouée en une tresse sophistiquée dans son dos. Celle-ci sourit doucement avant d'enchaîner :

« - Nous avons bien conscience que les matériaux dont vous avez besoin seront certainement différents de ceux que nous trouvons ici. Néanmoins nous pensons que des alliages pourront permettre de limiter cet aspect, dès que nous aurons un échantillon à étudier nous nous y mettrons. »

Law hocha simplement la tête avant de souligner :

« - Certains de mes hommes sont spécialisés dans ce domaine, ils seront plus aptes à échanger avec vous mais vous pourrez de toute façon récupérer les parties inutilisables. »

S'ils pouvaient obtenir quelque chose d'étanche et qui tienne la route, ça ferait l'affaire le temps qu'ils trouvent des spécialistes et le matériel nécessaire à la surface. Bien entendu, le supernova se doutait qu'il faudrait bien des semaines avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre la mer sans risque, le temps de se coordonner et de trouver le bon alliage comme ils le suggéraient.

Le petit groupe conversa encore un moment, les deux spécialistes lui présentant nombre des personnes travaillant pour eux et détaillant leurs rôles. Il y avait pas mal de postes variés, allant du plus simple ouvrier à l'architecte concevant les bâtiments les plus beaux et les plus complexes. Tout en confirmant ou non ce qui pouvait lui être utile, Law les suivit dans les différentes ailes du bâtiment. Beaucoup de têtes pensantes occupaient les lieux, mais c'était au sein d'un sous-sol que se regroupaient les plus habiles. Celui-ci était bien plus vaste que l'extérieur, s'étendant certainement encore sous les rues. De nombreuses forges s'y trouvaient et les gens y travaillaient dans une chaleur que Law trouva presque étouffante comparé à la température habituelle plus basse, il s'en retrouva même à défaire son manteau qu'il n'avait pourtant pratiquement pas quitté depuis son arrivée ici.

« - Comment est-ce que vous vous chauffez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nos ancêtres ont bâti la cité sous plusieurs points chauds, expliqua Zalura d'un ton posé. Il y en a plusieurs, un en centre-ville notamment, sous le palais, quelques autres plus petits en ville qui sont utilisés pour répartir la chaleur dans les habitations. Et nous en avons un juste ici nous servant principalement à fondre le métal.

\- Vous avez donc dû étudier le site avant de vous installer ici je présume ?

\- En effet, nos prédécesseurs ont erré des mois sous l'océan avant de s'établir. Nous avons accès à des gisements, sommes protégés des grands courants qui évoluent au-dessus de note tête et l'étroitesse des roches permet notamment d'éviter que de gros monstres marins ne s'échouent ici. »

 _Leur technologie devait donc être bien plus avancée que celle dont ils disposent actuellement_ , songea Law. Il fallait une machine d'une certaine complexité pour se permettre une expédition de plusieurs mois dans les fonds marins. D'autant plus que le site n'était pas des plus simples à atteindre, quand on comparait avec ce qu'avait subi le Polar Tang pour arriver jusqu'ici.

La visite se termina au bout d'une bonne heure, durant laquelle une petite équipe avait rassemblé du matériel pour aller étudier le submersible, et d'autres personnes avaient été choisies plus spécifiquement par Law, pensant qu'elles seraient plus à même de comprendre ce que raconterait son équipage. S'ils s'organisaient correctement une solide coordination devrait pouvoir se faire, et s'il avait bien choisi, les travaux devraient également se dérouler de manière plus sûre et efficace. Pour le reste, il savait que ses nakama sauraient gérer la situation, il se contenterait pour sa part d'en suivre l'évolution.

La matinée bien remplie par tous ces déplacements, Law retourna au palais accompagné de la chef de garde. Un peu de réflexion à tête reposée ne lui ferait pas de mal, cela lui permettrait de prendre un peu de recul sur les décisions prises. Il retourna donc dans ses quartiers, s'installant au bureau et plongeant la plume dans l'encrier pour écrire quelques notes et organiser ses pensées. Dès que ses hommes lui auront fourni un plan détaillé de ce qu'il convenait de faire, il donnerait des ordres plus précis à chacune des sections. Après tout, les réparations ne concernaient pas que l'extérieur, le laboratoire notamment était sens dessus-dessous, et s'il voulait l'utiliser à l'avenir, il allait falloir le remettre en état. Tout le monde allait avoir du pain sur la planche dans les prochains jours.

Le chirurgien fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des coups frappés à la porte. Il se redressa dans son siège en donnant machinalement son autorisation. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit de nouveau Merryla qui rentre, et au vu rouge vif parant la Caulerë lui permettant de se repérer dans le temps, c'était certainement pour le convier au repas de midi. Chose qu'il allait s'empresser de décliner, comme les fois précédentes, si ce n'était pas avec ses nakama ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il fut assez surpris de voir plutôt entrer Azuhla, étant surtout habitué à la croiser aux archives et parfois dans le palais, étant généralement prise ailleurs. Tout en se calant au fond du siège, il l'observa dans les yeux en attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

« - J'imagine que vous allez une nouvelle fois décliner mon invitation au repas ? souleva-t-elle.

\- En effet, j'ai mieux à faire. »

Bien qu'elle semble légèrement vexée par son désintérêt flagrant, elle reprit avec le sourire, croisant les bras pour se donner plus d'aplomb :

« - Avez-vous une question en particulier ? »

Ah ça il en avait encore des tas, mais auxquelles il pensait pouvoir répondre en visitant régulièrement les archives. En revanche, il y avait également l'une de ses décisions personnelles qui le rendait curieux, et qui semblait faire polémique chez certains. Il questionna donc après un bref silence :

« - Pourquoi enfermer ceux que vous surnommez les « Corrompus » ? »

A l'inverse des réponses rapides et développées qu'il obtenait généralement, il eut pour cette fois droit à un silence contrit. A la manière dont s'étaient resserrés ses doigts sur ses bras et dont s'étaient brièvement tendus les muscles de sa mâchoire, sa question semblait l'avoir déstabilisée l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle finit tout de même par se reprendre et répliquer :

« - Pourquoi cette décision vous intéresse-t-elle ?

\- Je m'interroge simplement. Il semble que ce soit plus dangereux pour votre peuple de les garder enfermés, appuya-t-il, alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme vos prédécesseurs et vous débarrasser de la menace ? »

La jeune femme pinça légèrement les lèvres, ayant entendu cette remarque plus d'une fois. Cela avait été sa première décision lors de son arrivée au pouvoir, et l'on n'avait cessé de la remettre en question depuis, peu importe toutes les autres. En même temps, avoir un avis extérieur ne lui paraissait pas être une mauvaise chose. Il n'était pas rattaché à la politique d'ici, elle pouvait bien y répondre sincèrement, contrairement aux arguments préfabriqués qu'elle servait au Conseil.

« - Ce n'est pas une question de dangerosité, commença-t-elle. C'est un problème qui peut toucher n'importe quelle personne possédant la transformation, et à n'importe quelle étape de sa vie. Plus de la moitié d'entre nous la possède, dont deux de mes frères et sœurs.

\- C'est donc sentimental ? Souligna Law.

\- ... En partie, concéda-t-elle avec une légère réticence. Mais cela fait des dizaines d'années que nous n'avons plus étudié le cas de ces malades. Nos connaissances ont changé depuis, et nous devrions ré-étudier cette maladie avec un autre regard. Puis, vous savez...

Azuhla marqua un temps de pause, le regard dans le vague, avant de reprendre :

« - Cela fait moins d'un an que cette décision est en vigueur. Nous comptons déjà plus d'une trentaine de malades, dont la moitié ont déjà atteint leur stade terminal. Lorsqu'on les exilait c'était plus simple de ne pas se rendre compte de la fréquence alarmante à laquelle ce problème se développe. Si nous n'avions que quelques cas que nous pouvions éliminer en fermant les yeux au départ, maintenant nous ne faisons plus que repousser une échéance bien pire pour laquelle il sera peut-être trop tard lorsqu'on s'y intéressera. »

Suite à sa déclaration se terminant d'un ton plus déterminé au départ, elle l'observa fixement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il finit par remarquer :

« - Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous donne raison ?

\- Non, mais votre avis m'intéresse. »

Le chirurgien n'y répondit pas immédiatement, de son point de vue, il ne connaissait pas assez leur histoire et leurs problèmes pour se construire une opinion solide. En revanche, il avait vu ce qu'une grave épidémie pouvait pousser les gens à faire lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution. Il était rapide de décider pour les autres lorsqu'on n'en était pas directement atteint, en prenant parfois les décisions les plus inhumaines et radicales. Il finit par répondre avec sérieux :

« - Il est pour moi plus intelligent de chercher une solution à un problème que de le contourner... »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne la refroidisse en terminant :

« - Mais que ferez-vous s'il n'existe aucun remède ?

\- De votre point de vue il est possible qu'il n'y en ait aucun ?

\- Je pense que l'on peut trouver un remède à toute les maladies. Mais que parfois les moyens disponibles sont trop restreints pour permettre d'en obtenir à temps. »

La réponse la laissa perplexe, songeant à ce qu'une telle extrémité engendrerait, elle finit par secouer la tête.

« - De toute façon, en trouver un, ici, n'est pas une option. Tout le monde en sera affecté tôt ou tard, je ne veux pas que l'on regrette une décision prise trop tard. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, qui finit par lancer :

« - Ça ne me semble pas dénué de sens. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous suis. »

Paraissant en pas saisir sur l'instant puis se rappeler la raison de sa venue, Azuhla finit par hocher la tête et tourner les talons, quittant l'aile des invités pour descendre dans la grande salle à manger. La plupart des membres de sa famille étaient déjà attablés, semblant l'attendre. Lorsqu'il entra à son tour, Law croisa le regard bleu glace d'Auberyn, qui ne semblait pas ravi de le voir. Il l'ignora cependant pour aller s'asseoir comme la dernière fois en face de l'aînée, qui elle le salua poliment sans se préoccuper de l'amertume de son frère à sa droite.

Les plats et leurs saveurs maritimes furent amenés rapidement et déposés en face de chacun, dont une chaise qui semblait rester obstinément vide à chaque repas. Pour sa part Law observait Azuhla en pleine discussion avec sa mère, il se demandait bien pourquoi elle tenait à le voir participer à quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. D'autant plus que ça avait l'air de tout sauf enchanter son aîné. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par remarquer :

« - J'ai remarqué que vous aviez commencer les réparations de votre navire.

\- En effet, répondit simplement Law sans lever le nez de son assiette.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

\- Plusieurs semaines certainement, quand j'obtiendrais le rapport de mes hommes j'en aurais une idée plus précise.

\- Bien, ne traînez pas. »

N'appréciant pas vraiment le ton qu'il employait, le chirurgien lui lança un regard froid.

« - Ne me donnez pas d'ordre. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils, avant d'être interpellé par le ton las de sa mère qui avait délaissé du regard sa fille pour le reporter sur eux :

« - Auberyn, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à des invités. »

Il reporta le regard sur la femme d'âge mûr assise à la droite de la jeune souveraine. Elle arborait toujours le même air fatigué que les autres fois, elle devait être tout juste dans la cinquantaine, pourtant ses traits étaient tirés et son teint ne faisait plus seulement pâle, mais aussi maladif. Ses cheveux violet clair étaient rassemblés en un épais chignon constitué de multiples tresses, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas réalisé seule.

« - Je ne recommencerais pas, s'excusa simplement son fils alors que le regard qu'il lançait au pirate disait tout le contraire. »

Le brun choisit de l'ignorer, et de plutôt s'adresser à celle qui avait dû être l'ancienne reine de son temps.

« - Vous avez l'air épuisée, cela dure-t-il depuis longtemps ?

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie si c'est la question que vous vous posez, répondit-elle calmement, j'ai seulement plus de choses qui m'alourdissent l'esprit depuis la mort de mon mari...

\- Son assassinat, rectifia avec amertume Auberyn. »

A sa remarque un silence lourd s'installa. Si l'ancienne reine haussa simplement les épaules, empreinte de cette lassitude qui l'entourait constamment, les deux plus jeunes se mirent à fixer leur assiette sans y toucher, ce qui valut à Auberyn un bon coup de coude de la part de son aînée.

« - Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de ça, souligna Latya avec un regard appuyé à l'encontre de son frère.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Azuhla a bien l'air de penser que cet étranger aurait réponse à tout.

\- C'est un médecin pas un enquêteur, répliqua froidement la concernée.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... »

La jeune femme soupira avec agacement, l'ignorant puisqu'il tenait tant à avoir le dernier mot. Quand au chirurgien, il songea que ça allait encore lui paraître très long tout cela...

* * *

 **N.A. : Et voilà, le Polar Tang va enfin recevoir le bichonnage qui lui est dû ! x)**  
 **Law : Il était temps.**  
 **J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolééée T-T**  
 **Alors les réparations vont-elles se dérouler correctement ? Y a-t-il vraiment un remède ? Quelle est cette histoire d'assassinat ? A suivre ~**


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Réparations - Seconde partie.

Assis à son bureau, Law examinait le rapport que lui avait remis un de ses hommes la veille. Il avait depuis validé les démarches proposées, mais s'employait à les vérifier à tête reposée. Il avait confiance en ses hommes qui feraient du bon travail, connaissant leurs domaines, mais c'était aussi son rôle de superviser et approuver leurs décisions. Reposant ses notes, le médecin se leva avec l'intention de se rendre aux archives, souhaitant se renseigner sur les métaux et roches des environs, et les alliages qu'ils avaient pu tester au fil du temps.

Law quitta les quartiers qui lui étaient attribués, se rendant hors de l'aile des invités pour se diriger vers la salle des archives. Il vit cependant en sortir la jeune souveraine, un bouquin d'une taille conséquente sous le bras. Elle sourit en l'apercevant avant de s'approcher.

« - Je crains devoir m'excuser une nouvelle fois du comportement de mon frère la veille. »

Lassé des simples excuses, le chirurgien demanda :

« - Pourquoi vouloir m'inviter à vos repas si cela se termine toujours de la même manière ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... j'ai envie qu'ils comprennent que nous sommes déjà bien assez isolés comme cela. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir des échanges extérieurs. Puis, je ne pense pas que vous soyez une menace.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, parce que je ne vois pas pour quel motif. Si vous vouliez nous nuire spécifiquement, vous seriez venus mieux préparés. Et je ne pense pas non plus que l'éthique d'un médecin soit d'assassiner quelqu'un sans raison.

\- Je vais donc arrêter de me faire suivre partout ? »

Elle sourit avec amusement avant de secouer la tête :

« - Je crains que non, tout le monde n'est pas de mon opinion. S'ils se sentent en danger, ils pourraient en décider autrement. »

Ce qui lui nuirait certainement plus qu'autre chose, à l'heure actuelle leur coopération était plus avantageuse. La jeune femme reprit d'un ton plus résigné :

« - Enfin, je vois bien que cela vous ennuie. Je trouverais un autre moyen de leur faire comprendre les choses, ou bien j'attendrais qu'Auberyn se perde malencontreusement sur le chemin de la salle à manger. »

Il sourit, appréciant l'idée et la lueur bornée qui s'était allumée au fond de ce regard azur. Son attention dérivant sur le vieil ouvrage qu'elle calait mieux sous son bras pour qu'il ne glisse pas et ne s'abîme pas, il demanda en le désignant du menton :

« - Sur quel sujet est-ce ? »

Azuhla suivit machinalement son regard avant de répondre en laissant voir la couverture :

« - Un historique des anciens souverains, lâcha-t-elle avant d'enchaîner rapidement avec un sourire, mais je pense que ça vous paraîtrait bien ennuyeux. C'est seulement un gros pavé sur toutes les anciennes directives.

\- Et j'imagine que toutes celles « fâcheuses » prisent hors du public n'y sont pas référencées ?

\- Vous êtes bien suspicieux, rit-elle légèrement, mais en effet les archives officielles ne relatent pas toutes les informations.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse là-dedans alors ? J'imagine que vous avez déjà appris tout ce qu'il était utile pour vous de savoir lors d'un règne ? »

La jeune femme garda le silence, cherchant certainement une bonne excuse. Ce pourquoi Law avança directement sa théorie :

« - Vous cherchez un mobile de meurtre ? »

A la manière dont sa mâchoire se crispa il devina qu'il avait visé juste, visiblement la conversation de la veille n'avait pas laissé tout le monde de marbre, et ce devait encore être récent. Azuhla reprit cependant rapidement des couleurs avant d'éluder la remarque à l'aide d'un ton qui n'admettait pas répartie :

« - De toute façon si la garde n'a pas été capable de retrouver le coupable ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai à faire. »

Elle le salua d'un simple signe de tête avant de partir de son côté. Le brun l'observa s'éloigner, absolument persuadé que cette conclusion n'allait pas la convaincre elle-même. Lorsqu'elle disparut au bout du couloir, il s'en détourna pour entrer dans la salle des archives. Le vieil homme qui gérait l'endroit fut même plutôt déçu de le revoir, ayant eu la paix la veille. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement sa surveillance de ses petits yeux de fouine alors que le regard du chirurgien était lui-même magnétisé à la porte au fond. Il trouverait bien la bonne occasion pour s'y introduire à un moment ou un autre...

A l'écart d'Adentila, le submersible échoué était en pleine effervescence. Une vingtaine d'hommes en combinaisons blanches allaient et venaient en s'échangeant divers outils et informations. D'autres personnes, à l'air un peu plus perdu ou bien plongées en pleine réflexion, se tenaient un peu plus à l'écart, conversant entre elles et prenant quelques notes.

Un des mécaniciens s'occupant du sous-marin, un rouquin dont le visage était caché sous une casquette et une paire de lunettes de soleil, s'approcha d'eux. Il fut interpellé par la femme qu'avait rencontré leur capitaine la veille, et qui n'avait pas manqué de se présenter avec son équipe à la première heure. Sachi s'attendait à une quelconque question sur les matériaux ou la façon dont ils étaient agencés, comme les fois précédentes, et fut au contraire pris de court par ce qu'elle lui énonça.

« - C'est le symbole de quel royaume ? demanda avec curiosité Zalura en désignant du menton l'emblème à demi-effacé par les rayures du Polar Tang. »

Le roux l'observa béatement pendant quelques secondes. A sa première visite, leur capitaine avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer, et qu'il préférait qu'ils passent pour de simples voyageurs encore un certain temps. Cherchant une explication plausible, il bégaya en guise de réponse :

« - Eh bien... en fait nous sommes... »

Son regard allant se perdre dans le décolleté en tissu de la toge de son interlocutrice, laissant bien en voir les formes prononcées, il se dit soudainement qu'un ''petit'' mensonge ne ferait pas de mal. Le pirate se rengorgea donc tout en prenant un ton pompeux :

« - En fait, il s'agit effectivement du symbole d'un royaume de la surface ! Nous venons du royaume de Cœur, et nous avons été envoyé en mission d'exploration ! »

Hochant la tête d'un air intéressé, l'architecte commenta :

« - Je vois, ne vous en faites pas vous serez de retour pour votre rapport dans les plus brefs délais. »

Elle l'avait sans doute pris un peu trop au sérieux, et ça n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté. Sans cacher sa déception, Sachi se vit rejoindre par son comparse dont l'ombre de la casquette polaire masquait une bonne moitié de son visage. Penguin s'approcha en souriant, voyant clair dans le jeu de son ami à la manière dont il se dandinait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Sachi ? »

N'ayant pas envie de se faire griller par son comparse, le rouquin répliqua tout en appuyant bien sur ses mots :

« - Tiens, Penguin, commença-t-il tout en se tournant à nouveau vers son interlocutrice et se rengorgeant. Lui et moi nous sommes les meilleurs chercheurs du royaume de Cœur, dont nous sommes fiers de porter le symbole ! »

Comprenant le manège de son acolyte pointant l'emblème de sa combinaison, le Heart détailla les courbes de la jeune femme à qui il s'adressait, avant de reprendre à son tour avec tout autant d'enthousiasme :

« - En effet ! Et même si ce n'était pas notre destination première à l'origine, nous sommes heureux d'être atterris dans une cité aussi belle que celle où vous vivez ! »

Elle sourit à la flatterie, en même temps pour quelqu'un participant et contemplant tous les jours l'architecture de sa cité, ces paroles lui faisaient forcément plaisir. Certains de bien accrocher sur cette piste, les deux pirates étaient prêts à ne plus tarir de compliments sur ce sujet lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une sombre présence dans leur dos. Une femme à la chevelure brune et frisée, retenue sous un chapeau de tissu orange strié de jaune, vint leur tirer les oreilles.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore tous les deux ? J'ai pas bien l'impression que vous travaillez là ! »

Grimaçant en sentant le bout de son oreille rougir, Penguin protesta vainement face à leur nakama les connaissant par cœur :

« - Mais attends Ikkaku ! C'est important les échanges avec ceux qui collaborent avec nous ! »

Pas dupe, elle les observa sceptiquement avant de lâcher d'un ton autoritaire :

« - Je vois surtout une occasion pour vous de flemmarder, le navire ne va pas se réparer tout seul, et je doute que le capitaine laisse gentiment passer si l'on prend du retard ! »

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine des deux comparses au souvenir de nombreuses heures passées le buste décroché du reste du corps, ou encore dans la chambre froide... Effaçant rapidement les élans sadiques de leur capitaine de leurs esprits, ils hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

« - C'est bon c'est bon, on arrive... »

Dès que la brune se détourna s'occuper du reste de sa section consacrée à la mécanique, les deux Heart s'empressèrent de rattraper le coup envers ce qu'ils pensaient être une ''bonne prise''.

« - Il va falloir vous laisser, à très bientôt !

\- Certainement oui, dès que les commandes d'alliage seront prêtes je reviendrais les tester. »

Persuadés que cet échange était plus que du professionnalisme, les pirates se détournèrent pour retourner à leur poste, avant de voir un jeune homme d'Adentila sortir de l'intérieur du submersible. L'architecte aux cheveux violet pâle se dirigeait droit vers celle qu'ils avaient tenté d'impressionner quelques instants plutôt, et les deux Heart ne purent s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Quelle ne fut pas leur déception lorsqu'ils virent une main se glisser à la hanche de leur coup de cœur, alors que les deux s'éloignaient en conversant du submersible dépassant toutes leurs connaissances. Se tournant vers son comparse, Sachi lâcha d'un air abattu :

« - Je crois que nous avons un nouvel échec à notre tableau de chasse mon cher Penguin...

\- T'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer son compagnon, une de perdue dix de retrouvées comme on dit ! Puis, entre nous, on fait quand même un malheur ici ! »

Un rire niais leur échappa alors qu'ils s'échangeaient un regard complice. Il fallait dire que les deux coureurs de jupons du navire n'avaient jamais eu autant de succès qu'ici. De nombreux citoyens curieux étaient venus leur rendre visite à l'hôpital et leur avait fait visiter de bon cœur la ville. Parmi eux se trouvaient notamment de sublimes jeunes femmes au teint clair, auxquelles ils n'avaient pas manqué de raconter les plus exagérées aventures de l'équipage.

Motivés par la perspective de nouvelles conquêtes et s'échangeant diverses stratégies, les deux hommes reprirent correctement leurs fonctions. Pendant que Penguin aidait les autres à remettre en ordre les salles secouées du navire, Sachi, sous l'œil affûté d'Ikkaku, vérifiait chaque machine en cherchant quelles pièces étaient encore utilisables, et lesquelles devaient être remplacées. Il retirait ces dernières et les donnait à une seconde équipe chargée de déterminer si elles pouvaient être réparées ou recyclées. Avec leur bonne entente habituelle et un peu d'aide, le submersible jaune serait remis sur pieds dans les plus brefs délais...

* * *

 **N.A. : Petit chapitre celui-là, mais j'avais envie de passer un peu du côté des Heart, et embêter Sachi et Penguin au passage XD**  
 **Sachi & Penguin : Pourquoi nous ? T.T**  
 **C'est parce que je vous n'aime très fort vous en faites pas ! (ou pas)**  
 **Alors, les réparations se dérouleront-elles sans accrocs ? Comment Law va-t-il entrer dans cette foutue salle sans se faire repérer ? A suivre ~**


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : La Poisécaille.

Ayant récupéré le nécessaire dans son navire quelques jours plus tôt, Law choisit de se rendre une nouvelle fois dans l'hôpital à l'écart de la ville. Il avait pris son matériel avec lui, le tout regroupé dans une petite mallette métallique qui attirait le regard des passants. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'aile bien gardée, Celthya le laissa à nouveau pour partir de son côté. Si le pirate la suivit du regard, il ne fit pas de remarque, se dirigeant pour sa part vers la chambre qu'il avait visité la dernière fois.

Avant même d'avoir atteint la porte dotée d'une lourde barre de pierre en guise de verrou, il fut rejoint par le jeune médecin de la dernière fois. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, il avait déjà noté qu'il l'avait remarqué dès le pas de la porte franchi. En même temps son long manteau sombre ne l'aidait pas à se fondre dans le paysage, et la chef de garde dont le visage devait être connu de tous non plus.

« - J'imagine que c'est pour les prélèvements dont vous parliez lors de votre précédente visite ? se targua le jeune homme aux cheveux vert pâle tout en désignant la mallette du menton. »

Le chirurgien hocha la tête en guise de confirmation alors qu'il le faisait entrer à l'intérieur. La situation ne semblait pas s'être beaucoup modifiée pour l'adolescent qu'il avait pu examiner la dernière fois. Celui-ci était assis, un livre dont il manquait clairement une partie des pages entre les mains, et un pan d'écailles bleu nuit ayant commencé à rogner la base de son crâne ainsi que les cheveux couleur ciel qui se raréfiaient. Il présentait cependant moins de bandages que la dernière fois, laissant les plaies fraîchement refermées respirer... en attendant certainement le moment où il se les rouvrirait.

« - Je vais faire des prélèvements sanguins, commença Law en préparant son matériel. »

Il ne se soucia pas vraiment d'obtenir la permission du patient qui lui ne manqua pas le relever avec un rictus narquois :

« - Et si j'veux pas vous allez m'attacher ?

\- Non, j'irais simplement voir un autre patient, répondit Law d'un ton parfaitement neutre. »

L'adolescent fit la moue avant de hausser les épaules et découvrir un de ses bras de la manche de sa tunique d'hôpital.

« - Ça n'a pas l'air de tant te déranger finalement, remarqua le supernova en tirant une seringue d'un sachet stérile.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul truc pas commun qui puisse passer par ici en ce moment j'vais pas vous envoyer bouler, j'voulais juste voir votre genre. »

Tout en se tirant un tabouret prévu spécifiquement pour les médecins, Law attrapa machinalement son bras. Posant un garrot et désinfectant la zone qu'il allait piquer, il reprit la conversation :

« - Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Presque six mois ouais, m'enfin 'faut pas trop s'en faire, bientôt moi aussi j'tournerais dans mon bocal. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au médecin aux cheveux verts qui soupira simplement sans chercher pourtant à le démentir, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Observant un second tube se remplir d'hémoglobine, l'adolescent relança :

« - Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- D'acc' moi c'est Vianney, et vous faites quoi à part soigner des inconnus dans votre vie ? »

S'arrêtant pour fixer une cinquième et dernière dose, le brun répondit tout en redressant son regard métallique vers le garçon :

« - Je dirige un équipage avec lequel je navigue.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Explorer des contrées exotiques, découvrir des trésors et se faire un nom... »

Trouver le One Piece, _se venger_... compléta-t-il mentalement. Et parfois, lorsqu'il en rencontrait, résoudre certaines énigmes pouvait lui paraître passionnant, en particulier lorsqu'elles touchaient au domaine médical. Terminant sa prise de sang, Law retira machinalement l'aiguille et désinfecta à nouveau avant de défaire le garrot. Il se stoppa quelques secondes à la fin de son geste, observant pensivement les écailles qui couraient le long du coude, lui laissant une sensation légèrement rugueuse au toucher. Cette _Poisécaille_ qui rongeait un si grand nombre de malades... Suivant son regard et constatant son absence passagère, Vianney demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me demandais s'il me serait utile d'en prélever aussi. »

Bien qu'évidemment il se doutait que ce serait sans doute plus douloureux qu'une simple aiguille au travers de sa peau encore humaine. Ce n'eut cependant pas l'air de déranger son patient qui haussa les épaules avant de rétorquer avec désinvolture :

« - Oh bah ça y'a pas de problèmes je le fais tous les jours. »

Ayant l'air de saisir plus rapidement sa pensée que le supernova, l'autre médecin fit un geste dans leur direction, un train trop tard. Les ongles durcis et intégrés à la peau plus épaisse tels des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant bras en y allant à rebrousse-écaille. Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tenta de lui saisir le poignet pour le faire arrêter il le repoussa avec force en le faisant sursauter. Law ne perdit pas une miette de l'expression un instant effrayée du médecin, ni de celle plus renfermée du gamin alors qu'il détournait la tête et qu'un silence de plomb s'installait. Visiblement, il devait bien être le seul ici à ne pas craindre que la situation dégénère au moindre mouvement brusque.

Faisant racler sa chaise et les tirant de ce silence lourd, Law prit une bouteille de désinfectant de sa mallette tandis que l'autre médecin allait se saisir de bandages dans une petite armoire au coin de la pièce. Une fois le bras où s'étalait un liquide rouge sombre méticuleusement bandé sans qu'un mot supplémentaire ne soit prononcé, Law récupéra tout de même les écailles arrachées qu'avait au bout des doigts Vianney avant de les mettre de côté et ranger correctement son matériel.

Le chirurgien observa encore quelques secondes son patient qui ne semblait plus vouloir décrocher un mot avant de sortir accompagné de son collègue par fonction. Une fois dehors et la porte soigneusement refermée par celui aux cheveux verts, il demanda :

« - C'est aussi un symptôme le comportement auto-destructeur ? »

Il pouvait tout aussi bien le mettre sur le compte de la dépression, ayant déjà vu cela plus d'une fois chez des patients atteints d'une maladie incurable. Son interlocuteur le confirma cependant très vite d'un hochement de tête dépité :

« - Oui, dans les premiers stades du moins. Pour l'instant il rejette simplement sa transformation, ensuite cela s'inversera et il s'en prendra aux parties encore saines de son corps... avant que ce ne soit aux autres personnes non malades.

\- Je vois... et vous en avez déjà fait les frais j'imagine. »

Le jeune homme se passa nerveusement la main dans le cou, repoussant sa queue de cheval lâche sur le côté alors que ses épaules se contractaient subtilement.

« - Eh bien... j'ai choisi de travailler ici, j'en connais les risques. Puis, la sécurité reste étroite, il n'y a pas eu d'incident dramatique depuis que nous avons commencé à nous en occuper. »

 _Pour l'instant_ , ces mots se lisaient pratiquement sur ses lèvres. Il reprit cependant rapidement des couleurs, un confrère semblant attirer son attention non loin avant de demander :

« - Vous repasserez ?

\- Je pense oui, si je trouve quelque chose ou que j'ai de nouvelles observations à faire. »

L'air plutôt content de la réponse, le médecin hocha la tête avant de le saluer pour se diriger vers la personne tentant désespéramment de le faire rapidement venir à elle. _Docteur Velyss_ , nota mentalement Law en captant son nom dans la conversation. S'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de suffisamment ouvert et pouvant lui apporter tant informations que moyens, il lui paraissait utile d'en retenir l'identité, sait-on jamais qu'il en ait besoin à l'avenir.

Ayant terminé ce qu'il était venu faire, le pirate se mit en quête de celle qui ne le lâchait jamais d'une semelle, à part lorsqu'ils franchissaient le seuil de cet endroit. Il eut tout le loisir de parcourir l'aile au complet, la chef de garde s'étant isolée entre deux cages de verre, observant pensivement le milieu aquatique derrière. S'approchant de la jeune femme triturant une mèche de sa longue chevelure pourpre nouée en une tresse lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, les talonnettes de ses chaussures noires la firent sursauter. Il croisa l'espace de quelques secondes un regard crépusculaire troublé qui se durcit rapidement en l'identifiant.

« - Vous avez terminé j'imagine ? »

Hochant simplement la tête, le supernova reporta le regard sur ce qu'elle observait fixement comme ça. Il eut tout juste le temps d'observer une masse violet sombre s'éloigner à une vitesse inhumaine, seul subsistant une vague de bulles perturbées. Se doutant qu'une de ces créatures avait dû se tenir là quelques instants plus tôt, il demanda :

« - Qui était-ce ? »

La femme en armure se tendit légèrement avant de finalement répondre évasivement :

« - Personne. Ce ne sont plus que des... bêtes, maintenant. »

Il nota qu'elle avait soigneusement esquivé les interpellations telles que « monstres » ou « Corrompus », certainement parce que, justement, ce n'était pas ''personne''. Observant fixement l'épais verre à son tour, Law attendit que sa vue s'accommode aux mouvements rapides, et qu'il puisse les distinguer plus facilement. Il ne devait y avoir que trois ou quatre de ces anciens humains par « cellule », ou _bocal_ comme le disait Vianney. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à nager par à-coups, s'attaquant à leur prison par moment. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois en se toisant du regard entre eux, ne s'entre-déchirant pas, l'animosité était ciblée comme l'avait mentionné le docteur Velyss, ils ne se montraient agressifs qu'envers les gardes et les médecins passant devant ces aquariums. Le brun comprit rapidement qu'ils communiquaient, pas par la parole, et de toute façon leurs crocs surdimensionnés rendraient la tâche bien compliquée, mais par de petits gestes rapides et mouvements faciaux.

« - Bon pourrions-nous y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta Celthya devant son silence d'observation. »

Reportant le regard sur elle, il finit par lâcher d'un ton catégorique :

« - Ce ne sont pas des bêtes, ils ont encore la même intelligence que lorsqu'ils étaient humains. »

Il en déduisait surtout que leurs fonctions cérébrales n'étaient pas physiologiquement modifiées par la transformation, bien qu'elles restent affectées tout aussi bien que n'importe quelle maladie psychiatrique. Bien qu'elle l'observe avec une certaine surprise à l'entente de ses propos, le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit rapidement.

« - C'était mon frère... et à présent, la seule chose qu'il fait encore c'est me fixer, en attendant certainement que je me transforme à mon tour... Ils sont peut-être encore intelligents, mais tout ce qui les définissait a disparu. »

Elle soupira, replongeant le regard dans le vague, et il finit par lâcher :

« - Je vais rester encore un peu finalement, je repasserais plus tard. »

Il la planta là sans prêter attention au début de protestation de la jeune femme, s'éloignant d'un pas vif observer le comportement de ces créatures dans la cage vitrée suivante. Il n'était pas bien différent de ce qu'il avait déduit précédemment, primitif de loin, et plus évolué lorsqu'on s'en intéressait de plus près. Alors que le chirurgien tentait de saisir du regard leurs déplacements rapides, son attention fut attirée par du mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Tournant la tête, Law reconnut le jeune homme aux yeux vairons qu'il avait remarqué à sa dernière visite. Cette fois il se dirigeait vers lui, la cape blanche qui lui couvrait les épaules épousant ses mouvements. Il ne lui adressa cependant pas la parole immédiatement, s'arrêtant à quelques pas avec l'air de le jauger et hésiter. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, le chirurgien remarqua le bandage appliqué le long de la mâchoire et la joue gauche, qui se décollait un peu en laissant voir du sang fraîchement coagulé.

« - Tu veux que je regarde ça ? »

Au sursaut qui parcourut le garçon d'à peine dix huit ans, on aurait dit qu'il venait presque de le menacer. Il répondit rapidement comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui bondisse dessus :

« - Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Pour son avis, Law trouvait le pansement bien trop grossier pour tenir et permettre à la plaie de se refermer correctement, cependant à l'aspect tendu de son interlocuteur, il choisit de ne pas insister, estimant qu'il le ferait juste fuir. Il reprit néanmoins pour tenter d'en tirer un peu plus :

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là alors ? »

Gardant le silence plusieurs secondes, le jeune homme finit par tourner son regard vairon vert et bleu vers la vitre derrière laquelle nageaient vivement quelques Corrompus. Il demanda en masquant manifestement ses véritables raisons :

« - Je sais que vous venez de la surface, et... vous les avez un peu ''étudié'' il me semble. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il ne le regardait pas en face, légèrement décalé sur le côté comme prêt à s'enfuir et ses yeux filant d'un bout à l'autre de la longue salle blanche. Tout en essayant de le capter, Law répondit simplement :

« - J'ai des prélèvements à étudier, et je pense que l'origine du problème est génétique, mais rien de concret pour l'instant.

\- Ah, donc pas de... enfin, je comprends, se rattrapa rapidement son interlocuteur. »

Son ton était clairement tombé dans la déception, bien que les traits fins de son visage demeurent crispés dans une expression figée et indéchiffrable. Il finit par débiter rapidement :

« - Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Il tourna vivement les talons pour partir sans même le regarder, Law ouvrit la bouche pour chercher à le retenir un peu plus longtemps, intrigué, mais finit par la refermer sans un mot, réalisant que ce serait certainement inutile. Le garçon aux iris hétérochromes s'éloigna d'un pas pressé sans que personne d'autre ne s'en préoccupe, habitués à le voir traîner par ici sans doute. L'observant s'esquiver entre les médecins, le supernova nota cependant ce qui ressemblait à l'émergence d'écailles sous la manche...

* * *

 **N.A. : Et voili voilou ~**  
 **Qui est ce garçon aux yeux vairons ? Est-ce que ces échantillons seront révélateurs ? Qu'adviendra-t-il des Corrompus ? A suivre ~**

 **Il est possible que je ralentisse un peu le temps de publication, j'ai plus autant d'avance et je suis en plein dans les exams, avec un stage en prime qui arrive. Enfin pour l'instant je reste fixée à un chap par semaine, et si je vois que j'ai vraiment pas le temps, je vous préviendrais du changement ^^**


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : La Clé.

Law observait la petite porte ronde et discrète au fond de la salle des archives, cette même porte qui l'hypnotisait à chacune de ses entrées ici. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à déjouer la surveillance du petit homme aux yeux de fouine, quittes à se donner un petit coup de pouce...

A chaque fois qu'il passait lire, n'ayant pas le droit de ramener les ouvrages dans sa chambre, il observait les petites habitudes du vieillard. Celui-ci vagabondait la plupart du temps entre les rayons, le surveillant du coin de l'œil et déplaçant et replaçant les livres avec une obsession maladive. Néanmoins, il s'octroyait parfois une petite pause dans un fauteuil, enfilant une paire de lunettes en demi-lune à la monture argentée, et parcourant les pages d'une archive alors même qu'il semblait déjà les connaître par cœur. Ce qui intéressait le chirurgien en revanche, était plutôt la boisson qu'il se servait systématiquement dans ces moments-là, contenue dans un pichet posé près d'un comptoir d'accueil.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, Law avait ramené avec lui une dose de sédatif, seul moyen efficace qu'il avait pu trouver pour déjouer la vigilance de l'archiviste. Profitant que ce dernier était encore perdu dans les rayons en ce début de matinée, il avait rapidement contaminé la boisson, puis s'en était allé l'air de rien se saisir d'un ouvrage, alors que les pas du vieil homme revenaient vers lui dans le but de le tenir à l'œil. A présent, le nez dans un livre relatant les différents sports et jeux de cette société sous-marine, il attendait patiemment que sa victime prenne sa pause.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'archiviste partit comme prévu s'installer dans son fauteuil, se servant un verre de sa boisson et jetant un coup d'œil au pirate avant de se plonger dans un gros livre. Le supernova patienta tranquillement, parcourant les lignes manuscrites sur les jeux orchestrés à l'aide monstres marins, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende la tête du vieil homme tomber lourdement entre les pages de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait. Avachi sur lui-même dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir blanc rembourré, le brun observa sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers de plus en plus lents.

Patientant encore plusieurs longues minutes, Law finit par se lever, refermant son livre bruyamment et partant le ranger sur l'une des innombrables étagères de la salle des archives, testant l'efficacité de sa drogue. Sa victime ne bougea pas d'un iota, la respiration sifflante et régulière, plongé dans un profond et inébranlable sommeil. Un fin sourire vicieux venant étirer les lèvres du chirurgien, celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de se diriger vers cette petite porte arrondie, qui magnétisait son regard depuis des jours entiers.

Il ne chercha même pas à en tester l'ouverture, elle était de toute façon fermement barricadée de plusieurs verrous tirés. Au lieu de cela il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, avant de créer une _room_ qu'il étala sur une petite surface, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Il atterrit dans une petite pièce plongée dans l'ombre, largement moins spacieuse que la gigantesque partie publique. Souhaitant rester discret, il choisit de se servir de son pouvoir pour intensifier légèrement la lumière sans rien toucher qui risquerait de le trahir. Il concentra sur sa paume un petit halo tournoyant bleu pâle, qui suffisait pour distinguer correctement ce qui l'entourait.

Cette partie était, sans surprise, une autre archive, comprenant tout juste une dizaine de bibliothèques croulant sous les ouvrages d'une taille conséquente. Le pirate s'en approcha, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles blanches couvrant le sol. Il n'y avait ni table ni chaise dans les environs, ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit envisagé pour que qui que ce soit s'y attarde. Il devait donc comprendre des informations importantes, qu'on ne voulait pas savoir entre n'importe quelles mains... ce qui ne faisait que décupler la curiosité du médecin.

Sans toucher aux livres, Law en étudia plutôt les reliures. Il se doutait que le vieillard qu'il avait drogué, maniaque comme il était, remarquerait tout changement imprévu. En même temps, il avait débarrassé toutes les étagères du moindre grain de poussière, et cela avantageait le supernova qui pouvait alors les prendre sans risque, tant qu'il les replaçait parfaitement à leur place initiale.

Évoluant entre les bibliothèques taillées dans la pierre, le brun parcourait les titres du regard lorsqu'il y en avait, se saisissant parfois soigneusement d'un ouvrage pour en examiner l'index, le reposant ensuite. Il n'avait que quelques heures devant lui, et ne pourrait sans doute pas répéter l'opération comme bon lui semblait. S'il voulait satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa soif de connaissance, il lui faudrait choisir judicieusement ce qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver dans la partie publique, et qui était susceptible de répertorier des informations intéressantes sur les lieux. Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des successions dans la royauté, si tout cela était légitime ou non ainsi que des décisions d'État, mais leur installation au fond des océans le captivait déjà plus.

Parcourant ainsi mécaniquement plusieurs ouvrages qu'il prenait soin de reposer comme il les avait trouvé, son regard finit par s'attarder sur une vieille couverture d'un bleu-gris délavé par le temps. Dans le cuir était gravé le trident symbole du royaume, mais surtout son âge apparent le laissait penser qu'il en saurait peut-être un peu plus sur leurs origines. La technologie utilisée pour parvenir à une telle profondeur et s'y maintenir plusieurs mois l'intéressait tout particulièrement.

Calant correctement l'ancien ouvrage entre ses bras, le chirurgien s'adossa à un mur pour le parcourir plus à son aise. Les pages étaient manuscrites et l'encre avait été repassée par endroit, empêchant le temps et l'humidité de les rendre illisibles. Le supernova fut néanmoins assez déçu de ce qu'il y lut. Il y avait les détails de la durée du voyage, la façon dont avaient été réparties les vivres, certains problèmes mécaniques... mais aucun détail ni plan précis du fonctionnement. S'apprêtant à le refermer, il fit machinalement défiler les pages restantes du pouce avant qu'une illustration n'attire son œil et lui fasse froncer les sourcils.

Le brun revint quelques pages en arrière pour retrouver ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir. Sur une des pages figurait le croquis d'une couronne, ressemblant fortement à celle qu'il avait dénichée sur le navire fantôme et laissée dans sa cabine, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer d'ennuis ici. Cet objet était visiblement encore plus ancien qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et d'une qualité indéniable étant donné que l'action du temps n'avait pas réussi à en effacer tous les petits détails.

Se plongeant cette fois avec plus d'intérêt dans sa lecture, Law parcourut tout ce qui était relaté sur cette couronne. Elle avait apparemment été forgée par leur ancien royaume, à la surface, avant qu'une menace d'origine sismique ne les oblige à le quitter. Le sous-marin semblait également avoir été mis en construction à la même époque.

Tout en faisant tourner les pages, un second croquis apparut. Celui-là détaillait non pas l'apparence extérieure de la couronne, mais les gravures réalisées à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la simple décoration était apparemment une sorte de langage qu'ils utilisaient dans leurs constructions technologiques. Law en déduisit que ce devait donc être la clé d'activation de quelque chose, mais rien n'était précisé ici, si ce n'est que cela commandait un système de verrouillage et un système d'alimentation en énergie, d'après les explications sur l'encodage écrites plus loin.

Soupirant, le chirurgien finit par refermer l'ouvrage lorsque celui-ci commença à relater l'élaboration de leurs premières armes sans plus mentionner la couronne. Elle avait apparemment une utilité technologique, et cela le frustrait de ne pas avoir découvert précisément en quoi. D'un autre côté, il doutait qu'elle puisse encore servir à l'heure actuelle, la société ayant visiblement grandement changé depuis son installation, et perdu beaucoup de son savoir d'antan.

Law passa encore deux bonnes heures dans la salle verrouillée, étudiant notamment une carte sur les sous-terrains du palais, qui se prolongeaient encore très loin sous toute la surface de la cité. Il y voyait un très gros intérêt stratégique en cas de problème, car leur existence ne semblait pas avoir été dévoilée à n'importe qui. Il passa un certain temps à les mémoriser, ayant l'intention de les reproduire sur papier sitôt qu'il rejoindrait sa chambre. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de sa capacité à en retenir les détails, connaissant des planches anatomiques par cœur après tout, mais cela rogna une grande partie de son temps passé ici.

Il rangea le tout soigneusement et chercha s'il n'y avait pas encore quelque chose d'intéressant pour lui dans les parages, avant d'estimer qu'il lui fallait vraiment retourner dans la salle principale maintenant. S'il s'attardait trop, le vieil homme risquait de se réveiller et le surprendre à l'intérieur. Il avait certes utilisé une dose assez forte, mais il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que leur métabolisme agisse de la même manière que celui d'une personne lambda.

Utilisant à nouveau sa room pour sortir, Law partit récupérer un livre sur les étagères auxquelles il avait officiellement accès pour ensuite retourner s'asseoir à la table ronde qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Se plongeant à nouveau dans sa lecture, il surveilla calmement le vieillard, écoutant le rythme de sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci émerge une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Tout d'abord les yeux de fouine de l'archiviste s'affolèrent quelques secondes en le cherchant du regard. Puis, constatant qu'il n'avait « pas bougé », il dut en déduire que l'âge commençait à le rattraper, puisqu'il poussa un long soupir tout en allant reposer avec soin le livre posé sur ses genoux. Law resta ensuite patiemment sur place pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant d'aller remettre à sa place l'ouvrage qu'il parcourait, saluant machinalement le vieil homme avant de sortir.

Tout en traversant les couloirs pour rejoindre ses quartiers, il se repassa mentalement les dernières heures au peigne fin. Il n'estimait pas avoir fait d'erreurs, son intrusion ne devrait pas être remarquée ni même soupçonnée. Une fois dans sa chambre, le brun se posa donc tranquillement à son bureau en se munissant d'une grande feuille blanche et de l'encre à sa disposition.

Le chirurgien commença alors à reproduire la carte des sous-terrains qu'il avait pu étudier dans les archives. Sa main tatouée glissait sur le papier en reproduisant avec précision chacun des traits qu'il avait mémorisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il en retire un résultat satisfaisant. Bien, avec cela et en la revoyant tous les jours, il devrait bientôt la connaître par cœur et pouvoir s'en servir en cas de problème. Après tout, s'il n'était pas en territoire hostile à l'heure actuelle, son sous-marin était toujours hors service et ses hommes cerclés de gardes.

Une fois son esquisse terminée, Law la plia soigneusement avant de la ranger parmi son matériel médical. Seul endroit où Merryla ne risquait pas d'aller mettre son nez pendant qu'elle rangeait et nettoyait sa chambre en son absence. Il lui faudrait la glisser dans un dossier lorsqu'il aurait besoin de ses instruments, Celthya vérifiant toujours ce qu'il emmenait avec lui lors de ses sorties.

Tout en jetant machinalement un coup d'œil à la Caulerë affichant un vert pâle de début d'après-midi, Law songea au grand hall à l'entrée du palais. La première fois qu'il s'y était rendu, et avait attendu pour son « audience » avec la souveraine, il avait pris quelques minutes pour examiner les tableaux. L'un d'eux représentait le sous-marin qui les avait amené ici, le Nasuulti. La peinture datait, ayant été réalisée en même temps que celles des premiers souverains, il y dénicherait peut-être quelques détails supplémentaires dignes d'intérêt.

Suivant ce que son intuition lui dictait, Law quitta l'aile des invités. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'en informer la chef de garde, il n'allait de toute façon pas bien loin et ne s'attarderait pas plus que cela. Ce serait lui faire perdre son temps, et le sien à l'attendre. En évitant de se faire trop remarquer, le pirate se rendit dans le grand hall. Celui-ci était parcouru par quelques citoyens arrivant à intervalles réguliers, faisant savoir leurs requêtes aux gardes avant que ceux-ci ne les laissent, ou pas, pénétrer la salle du trône.

Ne s'y intéressant pas plus que ça et ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui coulaient dans sa direction à la vue de son pull mariant noir et jaune canari – ses couleurs favorites – il s'approcha directement du tableau qui l'intéressait, détaillant cette fois avec plus d'attention l'engin évoluant près du fond sableux. Couleur cuivre, sa forme était très allongée et en comparaison avec le paysage environnant, ce devait vraiment être quelque chose de gigantesque, pouvant accueillir des centaines de personnes ainsi que les ressources et le matériel adéquat. L'artiste s'était bien débrouillé, laissant observer le détail métallique des hublots ainsi que les lignes de fusion des plaques de l'armature.

Ses yeux parcoururent avec minutie les différentes parties du grand tableau, régulièrement entretenu au vu des parties remises au goût du jour pour éviter que la peinture ne s'efface. Une grande vitre épaisse laissait observer l'intérieur du Nasuulti au travers d'un bleu sombre. Ce qui attira le regard du chirurgien fut un détail au sein de la cabine de navigation où se dessinaient plusieurs machines ainsi que des formes humanoïdes devant être l'équipage à cette époque. Se rapprochant d'autant plus près, Law fixa la lueur cristalline tout à fait similaire aux joyaux sertissant la couronne en sa possession. A la différence qu'elle n'était pas posée sur la tête de quelqu'un, mais emboîtée sur une sorte de réceptacle au centre de la pièce. A côté se tenait un homme vêtu d'une cape sombre, au crâne cette fois cerclé d'une véritable couronne d'argent.

Reculant, le brun se massa machinalement les yeux. Si ce tableau était suffisamment grand pour occuper tout un pan de mur, il avait tout de même bien forcé sur la rétine pour en distinguer les petits détails. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait la confirmation que l'artefact laissé dans sa cabine était bien une clé d'activation de ce submersible, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas le fonctionnement exact. Cela le frustrait d'autant plus de ne pas être en capacité d'aller faire un tour sur ce Nasuulti, perdu dans une zone lui étant inconnue. Il était persuadé que non seulement sa curiosité serait en partie satisfaite, mais qu'en plus il aurait pu trouver quelques mécanismes intéressants qui auraient pu servir à perfectionner le Polar Tang.

Enregistrant soigneusement ces dernières informations dans un coin de son esprit, Law finit par se détourner pour retourner dans les quartiers qui lui étaient assignés. S'il s'attardait trop ici, les gardes comme les civils allaient se poser des questions, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'aviser la chef de garde, il ne souhaitait pas se faire trop remarquer pour éviter toute retombée négative. Quoiqu'il en soit, en observant ce tableau et le roi aux côtés de ce mécanisme, il avait peut-être encore un moyen de soutirer quelques renseignements supplémentaires...

* * *

 **N.A. : Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ~ Très narratif oui désolée XD Il n'est pas vraiment long, il faut dire qu'il ne s'y passe rien de palpitant non plus, ce sont plus quelques éléments clés qu'il me fallait introduire. Rassurez-vous le prochain se rattrape bien de ce côté-là ^^**  
 **L'opération de Law passera-t-elle inaperçue ? A quoi sert cette clé ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de traverser l'esprit de Traffy ? A suivre ~**


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Sans mots.

Dès le lendemain, Law s'était à nouveau rendu aux archives, surveillant du coin de l'œil que le vieillard n'ait pas semblé changer d'attitude à son égard. Mais non, il continuait d'aller et venir entre les bibliothèques, et de prendre sa pause dans une routine que le chirurgien ne supporterait pas à sa place. La vie de pirate avait décidément bien plus de rebondissements et de curiosité que celle des simples civils., là-dessus il ne regrettait pas ses choix.

Enfin, le supernova avait autre chose en tête que de comparer sa vie à celle de l'archiviste. Il souhaitait retrouver la personne ayant peint ce tableau. Bien entendu, elle était morte et enterrée depuis le temps, mais une biographie ou des journaux de l'artiste comporteraient peut-être quelques indices. Jusque là, il avait surtout lu des rapports historiques formels, parfois des faits s'étant transformés en mythes, mais peut-être que le peintre avait mis sa propre vision des choses sur papier.

Ne connaissant pas son nom et le tableau n'étant pas signé, Law consulta tout d'abord le registre des œuvres réalisées pour la royauté, en remontant directement aux dates les plus anciennes. Il trouva aisément l'artiste de son temps qui avait peint plus d'une vingtaine de tableaux pour leur compte, _Marelly Laïas_. Il fut assez déçu de constater qu'on n'avait pas retenu grand chose de la vie de cette femme, sinon qu'elle était dotée d'un talent inné pour reproduire des scènes qu'elle n'avait parfois qu'entraperçu. Elle avait travaillé longtemps au service du roi de cette époque, _Neferith Kartas_ , picturant la naissance de cette cité.

Dans un ouvrage reportant toutes les miniatures de ses plus grandes œuvres, il pu donc observer le dôme, dix fois plus petit que celui actuel, abritant l'ébauche du palais et de la cité. A cette époque, ils subissaient beaucoup d'attaques de monstres marins, et les plus terribles faits avaient également été déposés sur toile. Quand au Nasuulti en lui-même, ce qui intéressait le plus Law, il n'y avait que deux tableaux à son effigie. Celui du grand hall, et un autre relatant plutôt des personnes vivant à l'intérieur, faisant ressortir une atmosphère sinistre au vu des visages anxieux entourés par les machines.

Soupirant, le brun passa machinalement le doigt sur le détail ayant retenu son attention la veille, difficile à voir sur cette petite reproduction papier. Il y avait quelques commentaires de l'artiste, principalement au sujet du voyage et de l'espoir qu'avait installé la découverte de l'espace idéal pour s'établir, après tant de mois passés sous l'océan. Elle parlait à un moment de son roi, qui n'avait pas flanché de toute la durée de l'expédition sous-marine, mais à aucun moment ne mentionnait la couronne. Peut-être n'avait-elle même aucune idée de ce à quoi elle servait, ou de son importance. Bien que Law pensait qu'il devait s'agir d'une clé centrale dans ce fonctionnement, à la manière dont elle avait été précieusement décorée, sans se contenter du simple code à l'intérieur qui était la véritable source.

Ne dénichant rien de plus dans les ouvrages de la peintre, le brun choisit alors de poursuivre sur cette voie en s'intéressant aux orfèvres. Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose sur celui à l'origine de cette couronne. Reposant le livre à sa place, Law parcourut le rayon sur les artistes du royaume, se saisissant d'un des ouvrages à disposition, il le feuilleta rapidement avant de considérer qu'il lui convenait et repartir s'asseoir.

Toutes les couronnes réalisées pour les souverains étaient répertoriées sur ces pages, ainsi que le nom des créateurs et un historique à leur sujet. Le premier roi n'avait visiblement jamais porté celle qu'il avait amené avec le sous-marin, mais quelques générations après elle revenait sertir les têtes royales. Néanmoins, il y avait peu d'informations supplémentaires à ce sujet. Elle avait été réalisée par le frère de la conceptrice du Nasuulti, orfèvre connu de son temps, cependant décédé avant le début de l'exode sans laisser de commentaire sur sa réalisation. Au final, il doutait même que les souverains la portant durant cette période aient une idée de son utilité.

Le frottement de la porte de pierre sur le sol marbré tira le chirurgien de la contemplation de l'ouvrage. C'est sans surprise qu'il identifia l'entrée d'Azuhla, en vérité peu de monde semblait passer autant de temps dans les archives. Il avait déjà vu Latya y pénétrer une fois, accompagnée de son plus jeune frère dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, et c'était visiblement pour ce dernier qu'ils étaient passés. Il ne les avait pas revu ensuite, et au final ce devait bien être la souveraine d'Adentila qui s'intéressait le plus à son histoire, il la voyait passer prendre des livres presque à chaque fois qu'elle avait du temps libre. Bien que contrairement à lui qui devait rester ici, ne pouvant pas emprunter les archives, elle ne restait pas très longtemps après l'avoir salué. Cette fois néanmoins, il pouvait peut-être essayer d'en tirer quelque chose de plus...

Elle s'approcha en le saluant par politesse, ce à quoi il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'enchaîner sur ce qui l'intéressait :

« - Toutes ces couronnes ont-elles une signification particulière ? »

Évidemment, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il faisait des recherches sur un objet leur appartenant clairement, trouvé sur un navire ayant certainement été leur ennemi. Elle jeta un œil à ce qu'il consultait, et il prit soin de laisser l'archive ouverte à la page comprenant l'artefact qui l'intéressait. Il obtint rapidement la confirmation qu'elle ne devait pas en savoir beaucoup plus que ses ancêtres à la réponse qu'elle lui fournit :

« - Pas à ma connaissance, certains souverains aimaient se construire leur patrimoine à leur image.  
Nous en avons conservé une partie, mais certaines des couronnes ont été perdues ou enterrées avec leurs propriétaires. »

Si elle n'en savait rien en étant directement concernée de part son statut, cela signifiait que les informations sur l'objet avaient été délibérément cachées. Et tout comme le Nasuulti était désormais égaré, le mécanisme qu'activait cette clé était aussi tombé dans l'oubli. Cela frustrait quelque peu le chirurgien, mais il lui paraissait difficile à présent de dénicher plus de renseignements. S'il n'avait pas l'accès à ce sous-marin antique, il ne saurait sans doute jamais ce que l'artefact en sa possession activait.

Law soupira avant de refermer le livre, Azuhla ne s'en arrêta pas là néanmoins, tirant la chaise en face de lui. Une fois installée avec les manières et la grâce que l'on attendait d'une noble, les mains jointes et la courbure du dos prononcée, elle demanda avec un sourire beaucoup moins formel :

« - Dites-m'en plus, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble votre monde à la surface. »

Il l'observa quelques secondes en silence, sans qu'elle ne le relâche de ses prunelles azur, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais plutôt qu'il lui était difficile de savoir par où commencer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresserait le plus de savoir ?

\- Votre système politique.

\- Vraiment ? souligna-t-il en étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire sournois. »

C'était la réponse à laquelle on s'attendait, mais il commençait à saisir les nuances entre la façade qui se devait d'être irréprochable, et l'éclat réel que les choses nouvelles pouvaient allumer au sein de ces prunelles. Elle finit par fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, un léger sourire allant flotter sur ses lèvres, avant d'admettre :

« - Non, c'est vrai. Je voudrais savoir à quoi ressemble vos gens, quels produits rares se trouvent sur vos étalages, l'architecture de vos bâtiments... quels genres de paysages dépeignent la surface, sous le « soleil ». »

Elle ne s'était pas départie du ton assuré qui accompagnait la cadence maîtrisée de chacun de ses mots, eux-mêmes certainement choisis avec le même soin qui avait dû accompagner ses leçons. Pourtant le cadre, les raisons, ne concordaient pas avec l'apprentissage trop parfait, presque manipulateur en fait, qui caractérisait la haute société. Il y avait derrière ce que l'éducation ne pouvait pas effacer, ce qui l'avait poussée à l'inviter ici, à le laisser en voir autant qu'elle pouvait lui soutirer. Chaque décision s'accompagnait d'une justification des plus rationnelles, alors qu'au final, et Law le savait très bien, c'était simplement pour satisfaire sa curiosité. La même qui l'avait saisi dès le premier pied posé sur cette cité au fond des eaux, l'enjoignant d'en découvrir plus et d'en retirer ce qui pouvait bien lui servir.

« - Hmm disons que c'est moins... uniforme, répondit-il. Il y a beaucoup de personnes atypiques, de lieux parfaitement uniques, qui échangent entre eux... En fait, il y a tellement de paysages et de cultures très différents les uns des autres, qu'il est impossible de les résumer en un seul.

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez alors ? »

Il paraissait plus simple et plus passionnant de dépeindre son lieu d'origine, mais Law marqua un temps de pause. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, alors qu'une étrange mélancolie le prenait soudain, se glissant sournoisement dans sa poitrine.

« - Je viens d'une ville qui doit être aussi blanche que celle-ci pourrait être au soleil...

\- Le soleil rend les choses différentes ? »

Il sourit légèrement devant cette question d'une naïveté qui lui rappelait les enfants.

« - Oui, on peut dire qu'il les rend plus pures et plus éclatantes... »

Et même si cela faisait des années, il se souvenait encore de Flevance, inégalable de part sa beauté. Elle était et resterait à ses yeux le plus bel endroit sur terre. Avant que les flammes ne la dévorent et la maladie l'emporte, elle et ses habitants, _Lamy_...

« - Et vous aviez souvent des visites de l'extérieur ? »

Azuhla remarqua qu'il ne lui répondait pas et plissa légèrement les yeux en le détaillant. Il n'avait pas changé d'expression, conservant l'air détaché qui donnait l'impression de creuser une certaine distance, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas d'ici. En revanche, son regard, déconnecté de la réalité, en dévoilait bien plus. Ce qui se reflétait dans ces pupilles orageuses, c'était de la peine, une souffrance qui lui laissait deviner que ses questions avaient réveillé de vieilles blessures.

Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais visiblement ses origines avaient été marquées par un drame, dont elle ne comprenait sans doute pas l'étendue. Quelque part, cela la rendit triste, de lire autant de douleur intérieure dans un regard, alors même qu'aucun autre trait n'exprimait autre chose qu'un visage fermé. Ses mains survolèrent les quelques dizaines de centimètres de la table les séparant pour aller saisir avant même y penser celle tatouée et inerte du brun.

Le contact des mains froides sembla le réveiller et le tirer d'une scène lointaine, et Law redressa légèrement la tête. Croisant le regard de la jeune femme, celle-ci retira rapidement ses mains avec embarras, avant de reprendre rapidement contenance et s'excuser avec un sourire formel :

« - Excusez-moi, ce ne sont pas des manières.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le chirurgien se leva, le visage fermé, avant d'aller replacer l'ouvrage à sa place et quitter la salle des archives en silence. S'immobilisant un instant alors que la porte se refermait lourdement derrière son passage, Law ferma les yeux un instant, chassant les réminiscences du passé que cette discussion avait amenées dans son esprit. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas raide, presque mécanique, qui s'accélérait à mesure que le sentiment de vouloir être seul s'accentuait.

Absorbé par les pensées sombres qui s'immisçaient sournoisement dans son esprit, mélange de haine et de peine, il ne remarqua pas la créature qui se jeta littéralement entre ses jambes. Un petit cri plaintif, animal, résonna alors que le gêneur allait rouler un peu plus loin, tel une boule bleue et blanche. Intrigué, Law fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher, gardant une certaine méfiance, pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas blessé dans le mouvement.

Le brun détailla un genre d'animal qu'il n'avait jamais croisé jusqu'ici. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un canidé, le museau fin, la tête prolongée de deux longues oreilles coniques, recourbées sur les pointes. Une paire de grands yeux tels des saphirs se fixa sur le chirurgien, avant que la créature ne se redresse soudainement sur ses quatre pattes. La peau s'apparentant à un cuir épais et imperméable était percée de petites griffes d'argent, et son blanc délavé était strié de zébrures bleues, réparties irrégulièrement sur le corps élancé. Une longue langue spiralée pendait hors de sa bouche, alors que sa queue, terminée d'une membrane violacée légèrement transparente, telle un voile, battait dans le vide. Le voyant sautiller sur place, Law interpréta son attitude plus comme un signe de jeu que d'agressivité.

S'accroupissant pour ajuster sa hauteur à la créature ne lui arrivant même pas jusqu'au genou, Law se demanda de quelle espèce cela pouvait bien être et ce que ça faisait là. Aucun garde n'avait semblé s'affoler, et étant donné la discrétion contestable de l'animal, il s'agissait sans doute d'un familier. Entendant des pas précipités dans le long couloir, le jeune homme se redressa pour identifier de qui il s'agissait.

Il vit une jeune fille d'à peine douze ans courir vers eux, les talons plats de ses sandales blanches retentissant sur les dalles. Elle freina brusquement en le remarquant, se stoppant à quelques bons mètres de lui. Law l'identifia sans peine, il s'agissait d'une des sœurs d'Azuhla, dont il se souvenait encore de la chevelure unique en son genre qui la parait. Le carré blanc dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux arborait des couleurs irisées tel un diamant aux multiples facettes.

Tandis qu'il l'observait calmement, l'enfant quand à elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec malaise, se retrouver seule face à cet individu ténébreux l'intimidant. Son regard d'un bleu pâle et cristallin allait successivement de Law à l'animal agitant la queue à ses pieds, qui devait visiblement lui appartenir. L'envie de le récupérer se lisait sur les traits de son visage, mais, trop impressionnée, elle était visiblement résolue à ne pas bouger de la distance de sécurité qu'elle conservait entre eux. Déstabilisée par la situation, la jeune fille choisit, en ultime recours, de faire signe à son familier de revenir vers elle. Une paire d'yeux saphir se posèrent sur elle, bien que la créature finisse tout simplement par poser son arrière train sur le sol, et laisser pendre la langue en haletant légèrement, semblant ne pas comprendre du tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui, ou vouloir qu'elle se déplace à sa place.

La moue désespérée qu'afficha la fillette arracha un sourire au pirate, amusé par la situation. Elle semblait toute prête à décamper de son côté, mais ne parvenait visiblement pas à se résoudre à laisser son animal derrière elle, avec un inconnu. Finissant par la prendre en pitié, le brun l'apostropha d'une voix calme :

« - Tu peux t'approcher je ne vais rien te faire. »

Bien entendu, il aurait pu tout simplement partir, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâcher. Cette situation l'amusait, et une légère pointe de sadisme lui donnait envie de jouer un peu avec sa craintivité. Les prunelles limpides le fixèrent plusieurs secondes, avant de revenir se poser sur l'animal se grattant calmement derrière l'oreille, et qu'elle ne se résigne enfin à faire un pas dans sa direction. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, finissant le dernier mètre par petits pas précipités, alors qu'elle saisissait gauchement l'animal entre ses bras pour reculer vivement.

La jeune fille ne décampa pas tout de suite néanmoins, la tension redescendant quelque peu alors qu'elle constatait que l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux. Son familier s'agitant un peu, agacé d'être tenu entre ses bras comme une vulgaire peluche, elle l'installa plus confortablement sans lâcher Law du regard, aucun mot ne sortant de sa bouche.

Le son d'une porte qui claque, résonnant dans le couloir, la fit sursauter et reculer rapidement. Esquissant un sourire malicieux, Law finit par la laisser tranquille, se détournant pour s'éloigner d'une démarche plus détendue. Il fut surpris d'entendre quelques pas timides le suivre, le faisant se retourner. Alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à elle, la fillette qui s'était visiblement mise en tête de le suivre se figea avec un air de prise sur le fait. Comme elle le fixait sans piper mot, il finit par remarquer, gardant un ton calme :

« - Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, dis-le. »

Elle se contenta de le fixer les yeux toujours grands ouverts, le teint pâle comme la porcelaine, elle avait l'air d'une poupée qu'on avait réalisée dans les plus beaux matériaux et du plus grand soin, qui ne faisait que s'animer sans être capable de prononcer la moindre parole. Elle finit par baisser le regard, conservant ce silence presque agaçant. Il fut rompu non pas par des mots provenant de cette gamine décidément muette, mais par des pas se dirigeant vers eux. Le supernova dévia son attention sur la souveraine qui s'approchait rapidement.

« - Aurinna qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La fillette tourna les yeux vers elle, se fendant d'un sourire alors qu'elle semblait immédiatement se détendre. Néanmoins, elle n'articula pas plus un mot en sa présence, bien que cela ne sembla pas surprendre son aînée. La petite recula un peu, les saluant tous deux d'un signe de tête, avant de filer avec son animal dans les bras, la petite robe blanche qu'elle portait voletant en suivant ses mouvements. Dès qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, Law posa la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes :

« - Elle est muette ? »

Azuhla secoua la tête d'un air un peu plus triste.

« - Non... elle ne veut plus parler depuis que... notre père est mort. Enfin, elle parle parfois, et Emeryl dit qu'il arrive qu'elle lui réponde, mais c'est devenu rare.

\- Emeryl ? répéta Law.

\- Son jumeau. »

Il se souvenait du gamin aux cheveux blancs qui l'accompagnait aux repas, et à présent il pouvait mettre un nom sur le visage.

« - Et cela fait longtemps ? reprit-il.

\- Un peu moins d'un an... »

Il sentit qu'elle hésitait à poursuivre, mais elle finit par ajouter :

« - Les médecins pensent qu'elle met juste du temps à s'en remettre... En même temps, peu importe que la garde se soit mobilisée, on n'a jamais retrouvé l'assassin, ni comment il avait bien pu faire pour l'atteindre dans son bureau. Puis après le Conseil a repris les rênes, il y a eu la Sélection... finalement les gens sont passés à autre chose et les questions sont restées sans réponses. »

Visiblement, tout le monde n'était pas passé à autre chose...

« - Mais ? souligna Law en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de partager la pensée desdits médecins.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt quelque chose qu'elle se retient de dire. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus avant de secouer la tête.

« - Enfin... peu importe. Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, je vais vous laisser. »

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part, la jeune femme tourna les talons pour s'éloigner dans la même direction qu'avait prise sa sœur, certainement dans la partie du palais où se situaient leur propres quartiers. Pour sa part, Law rejoignit l'aile réservée aux invités, ayant l'impression d'avoir toujours moins de réponses et plus de mystères...

* * *

 **N.A. : Bon ben, celui-là était plus long mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ^^ Et pas paru trop bizarre ^^'''**  
 **Breffouilles ! Law finira-t-il enfin par trouver un moyen d'en savoir plus ? Qu'est-ce qui rend Aurinna muette ? Est-ce qu'un jour j'écrirais une romance potable ? A suivre ~**

 **Il est possible que je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine, je suis théoriquement en vacances scolaires mais comme j'ai mon stage j'ai moins de temps pour me pencher sur ma fic comme je veux :/**


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : L'Annonce.

Il était tôt et l'activité commençait à peine à reprendre à Adentila lorsque sa souveraine ouvrit les yeux. Fixant le haut à baldaquins de son lit spacieux, elle finit par tourner le regard vers la Caulerë posée sur la table de chevet. L'algue ondulait paisiblement dans sa coupole d'eau, diffusant une lumière bleu sombre qu'elle observa plusieurs secondes, la trouvant apaisante. Elle se serait bien laissée aller encore un peu au sommeil, mais une matinée chargée l'attendait.

Soupirant et choisissant d'ignorer les protestations de ses paupières encore lourdes, la jeune femme se redressa. Les mèches en bataille de sa longue chevelure argentée vinrent lui tomber devant les yeux, s'entremêlant avec celles plus courtes qui lui encadraient le visage. Replaçant tout ça à l'arrière de la tête d'un mouvement de la main, Azuhla s'assit au bord du lit en repoussant machinalement les draps. Tirant le tiroir de la table de chevet à côté d'elle, elle en sortit un journal à la reliure bleutée décorée de gravures et quelques perles incrustées, visiblement réalisé à la main il y avait de cela un certain temps. Récupérant de quoi écrire, elle coucha sur le papier quelques phrases d'une plume soigneuse, avant de le ranger à sa place et se lever.

A peine debout, elle appuya sur l'un des boutons du grand crustacé aux pattes enfoncées dans le mur à côté de son lit. Ce que Law avait baptisé mentalement le « crabophone » était ici nettement plus imposant que ceux que le chirurgien avaient rencontré, de la taille d'un avant-bras, une multitude de coquillages spiralés ornés de symboles le recouvraient. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs servantes rappliquaient dans sa chambre, après avoir poliment frappé.

Azuhla se laissa entraîner par la routine matinale. Une de ses servantes affublée d'un chignon vert pâle se dirigea vers les armoires constituant sa garde robe. Elle lui proposa ensuite plusieurs tenues pour la journée pendant qu'une autre la faisait s'asseoir et s'occupait de sa coiffure. Armée de brosses, peignes et diverses lotions, elle ré-organisait et lustrait la chevelure blanche en lui octroyant un éclat argenté digne des contes de fée.

« - Je dois voir le Conseil et quelques représentants de la noblesse aujourd'hui, il me faut quelque chose de plus sophistiqué, refusa-t-elle alors qu'on lui proposait l'une de ses tenues préférées, légère, simple, et agréable à porter. »

Opinant du chef, la servante finit par lui trouver un ensemble à sa convenance. La jeune femme se retrouva le buste serré dans un épais tissu blanc, rehaussé de perles argentées en motifs d'écailles. La robe soulignait la taille fine et lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, s'ouvrant vers le bas pour laisser apparaître des sandales nacrées au talon peu élevé et qui s'étendaient en filaments spiralés le long du mollet. Sous l'action des mains expertes, Azuhla fut préparée en moins d'une heure, sa chevelure cascadant jusque ses hanches agrémentée d'une barrette plus foncée.

Après avoir remercié et congédié ses servantes, la jeune souveraine quitta ses quartiers, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle croisa la relève des gardes de nuit, qui la salua formellement au passage. Atteignant directement la salle du trône, elle ne s'y attarda pas néanmoins, empruntant une porte à l'arrière, débouchant directement sur une grande salle circulaire.

Refermant derrière elle, Azuhla s'assura que tout le monde était déjà là et n'avait pas semblé avoir trop patienté. Autours d'une grand table ovale, se trouvaient les éminences du royaume. Âgés entre vingt et soixante ans, le Conseil se composait de nombreux profils différents. Mordren Tenras, un homme aux traits durs mais au jugement pertinent, était en charge de l'infrastructure de la cité, quand et où fallait-il lancer la construction d'un bâtiment. Plus proche du peuple, Furan Nagi, était le médecin le plus réputé en ville. Quelques représentants de grandes familles nobles figuraient également, étant parmi ceux la rendant la plus nerveuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire bonne figure. Un prêtre, un écologiste, la trésorière... En tout, plus d'une vingtaine de personnes était là pour critiquer la pertinence de ses décisions, ayant le pouvoir de la rendre totalement impuissante si nécessaire. Elle avait son opinion sur chacun d'entre eux, et savait avec qui elle devait se montrer prudente dans le choix de ses mots, qui il suffisait de brosser dans le sens du poil et qui lui prodiguerait les remarques les plus objectives.

La jeune souveraine s'installa en bout d'assemblée, sur le siège le plus large, le plus haut, le plus beau de part ses gravures à même la pierre grise le constituant, et certainement le plus inconfortable de toute la salle. Froid et rigide, un mal de dos la prenait toujours au bout de plusieurs heures assise. Mais le but ici, était d'imposer respect et confiance en soi. Remarquant les quelques feuilles rassemblées et mises de côté, elle déduisit qu'une session s'était certainement ouverte avant la sienne. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, sa présence n'étant généralement requise qu'au moment où elle souhaitait imposer de nouvelles règles, ou qu'ils souhaitaient remettre en cause une de ses décisions. Ce dernier point étant précisément la raison du Conseil actuel.

« - Bonjour à tous, nous pouvons commencer, énonça-t-elle d'un ton formel en joignant les mains devant elle. »

Suite à cette déclaration, la première remarque ne tarda pas à se faire savoir. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bleus striés de mèches argent, le tacticien du royaume, prit la parole en premier :

« - Combien de temps comptez-vous garder ces étrangers dans le royaume ? »

Ça, elle savait qu'ils le remettraient sur le tapis tôt ou tard. Elle se contenta de la réponse la plus simple et franche :

« - Aussi longtemps que les réparations sur leur navire seront nécessaires. »

L'économiste saisit immédiatement l'occasion pour rebondir sur ses propos :

« - Justement, est-il réellement nécessaire de les aider ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir leurs propres réparateurs, ils pourraient très bien trouver une solution eux-mêmes. Les dépenses en terme de matériaux et d'hommes ne nous avantagent pas. D'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas utiles à la cité en retour. Leur monnaie est différente de la nôtre, et héberger et soigner vingt personnes sans paiement, ce n'est pas rien. »

Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que gérer pertinemment l'économie était un des points les plus importants pour le royaume, chacune des interventions de cet homme ne faisait jamais que l'agacer. Certes c'était son rôle de lui exposer les chiffres et les faits, mais elle le trouvait toujours tellement froid humainement parlant. Pourtant, en-dehors de son travail, c'était une personne vraiment agréable à connaître.

« - Nous n'avons, à l'heure actuelle, aucun problème économique majeur nécessitant qu'on ignore délibérément la détresse de certaines personnes, étrangers ou non, souligna-t-elle.

\- Certes, mais les dépenses ont récemment augmentées également pour la prise en charge des Corrompus. »

Bien que son visage reste parfaitement stoïque, cette remarque la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Si elle avait obtenu gain de cause sur cette affaire, elle sentait bien que l'absence de résultats, les coûts et les incidents d'agressions faisaient grincer des dents dans son dos.

« - Il nous coûterait plus un hébergement sur une longue période plutôt que de soutenir des réparations.

\- En effet, mais ils pourraient se rendre utiles, avec l'augmentation de la morbidité et la mortalité, de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire ne serait pas négligeable.

\- Vous parlez donc de forcer l'intégration de personnes qui n'ont clairement pas l'intention de s'attarder, au risque de les rendre hostiles alors même qu'on ne connaît pas leur dangerosité réelle ? »

Capitulant, l'économiste finit par simplement hocher la tête, signe qu'il n'insistait pas et acceptait son point de vue, avant de griffonner sur ses comptes. Sans doute reviendrait-il avec d'autres arguments à l'appui dès la prochaine séance. Le reste du Conseil se déroula selon le même schéma, chacun prenait la parole sur le sujet qu'il souhaitait soulever, et c'était à elle de déterminer si les suggestions lui convenaient ou non, et bien entendu de justifier chacune de ses décisions de la manière la plus objective possible. C'était par ailleurs sans doute le plus difficile à faire à ses yeux, ne pas se laisser influencer alors même que des tas de choses lui tenaient à cœur.

Au bout de plus de trois heures d'échanges, elle finit enfin par quitter la salle. Des échos de discussion parvenaient encore à ses oreilles, mais elle se sentit nettement moins tendue une fois que la porte eut claqué derrière elle. Souriant légèrement, elle retourna dans l'aile du palais dédiée à la famille royale, bien qu'elle ne prenne pas les escaliers et reste au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

En entrant, elle fit signe à un servant qui s'activa immédiatement pour lui rapporter le petit déjeuner, avant de remarquer sa sœur aînée attablée toute seule. Son sourire devenant bien plus naturel, la jeune femme partit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Latya en souriant doucement.

\- Je pense oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Même si je vois bien qu'il y en a pas mal qui ne voient pas l'arrivée d'étrangers d'un bon œil, surtout Daned, en ce moment l'état de nos comptes a l'air de beaucoup le préoccuper... »

Cela ne sembla pas étonner sa sœur qui commenta :

« - Il me semble qu'il souhaite faire des économies également, de grandes dépenses sont à venir...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu le sauras très bientôt je pense, mère en parlait tout à l'heure avec les autres. »

Bien qu'elle l'observe interrogativement, son aînée ne sembla pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Ce qui intriguait Azuhla, parce que s'il y avait une affaire importante concernant le royaume, elle préférait être au courant. Bien qu'il semble qu'elle ne tarderait pas à l'être d'après les dires de sa sœur, alors elle n'insista pas.

L'adolescent chargé du service revint en déposant une assiette assez concise devant elle. Il fallait dire que cela ne servirait qu'à faire patienter son estomac en attendant le déjeuner avec le reste de la famille. Elle reporta l'attention sur sa sœur qui la fixait de ses grandes prunelles noisette, percluses de paillettes d'or, un sourire malicieux ayant commencé à étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? s'interrogea la cadette devant son attitude.

\- La situation de ces étrangers te tient beaucoup à cœur en ce moment, je me trompe ?

\- Non c'est vrai, admit la jeune femme. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause, hésitant à livrer le fond de sa pensée. Chaque fois qu'il lui fallait donner son opinion personnelle, il lui devenait presque automatique d'y réfléchir à deux fois, chacun de ses propos pouvant très bien être interprété de la mauvaise manière, et même être réutilisé contre elle plus tard. Mais bon, sa sœur n'était pas le genre à parler dans son dos, face à Auberyn elle se méfierait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait les rênes du royaume entre ses mains, il ne cessait de contester chacune de ses décisions. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter en sa présence.

« - Eh bien ? l'interpella Latya en la constatant complètement perdue dans ses pensées. »

Se secouant quelque peu intérieurement, Azuhla répondit :

« - Moi je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de considérer la situation avec des chiffres et de possibles dangers. On n'a jamais de visite en provenance de la surface ici, il y a largement plus de choses à gagner qu'à en perdre. Leur technologie est totalement différente de la nôtre, on ne dépense pas en vain des matériaux, on en apprend plus au contraire. L'endroit d'où ils viennent est tellement différent et fascinant, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de venir m'ennuyer avec les problèmes potentiels et qu'ils se rendent compte de l'occasion unique que ça représente ! »

Tout comme le ton était monté, son sourire s'était largement agrandi. Toute la passion qui l'avait toujours habitée, celle de savoir et comprendre, transparaissait totalement dans ses prunelles azur. Son changement d'attitude, de celle distante et impassible à une autre bien plus vivante et humaine, fit bien rire sa sœur qui remarqua tout en se calant au fond de son siège :

« - Je te reconnais bien plus là qu'avec ton masque de souveraine ! »

Elle se lança dans une imitation faciale caricaturée d'un air détaché légèrement critique qui fit rire sa cadette à son tour :

« - Arrête ça Latya tu sais bien que je n'ai pas cette tête ! »

Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour calmer son rire, elle détailla sa sœur. Elles avaient onze ans d'écart, et ne se ressemblaient pas tellement, Latya arborant une longue chevelure soyeuse d'un violet crépusculaire hypnotisant. Pourtant elle avait toujours été son principal soutien moral malgré leur différence d'âge.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la difficulté et la pression de monter sur le trône, et des critiques du Conseil lors de ses premières décisions. Autant dire que suite à cela elle était directement allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pensait bien ne plus jamais se montrer au grand jour après l'humiliation que ça avait été, puis son aînée était venue lui rendre visite et avait passé plusieurs heures un énorme livre entre les mains à lui dépeindre toutes les situations des plus ridicules dans lesquelles s'étaient trouvés les précédents souverains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de s'apitoyer.

Après cela, elle avait beaucoup appris en un an. Elle s'était entraînée à maîtriser ses émotions en face d'un miroir, les faire disparaître des traits de son visage. Au début elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mal à l'aise et ayant peur d'un faux-pas lorsqu'il lui fallait s'exprimer, à présent chaque mot semblait préparé à l'avance, et elle connaissait si bien chacun de ceux qu'elle devait affronter pour savoir comment s'adapter en face d'eux. Et cela elle ne l'aurait pas fait toute seule sans les conseils de sa sœur. Cela rendait Azuhla triste quelque part, de se dire que Latya n'avait eu aucune chance d'accéder à la souveraineté dès le départ, alors qu'elle aurait certainement fait une excellente reine, tout semblait venir naturellement chez elle. Plus tard, peut-être qu'elle ferait revoir ces critères de Sélection.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu avant que son aînée ne finisse par la laisser et Azuhla quitta les lieux à son tour, laissant le soin aux serviteurs de débarrasser la table. Ayant l'intention de remonter dans ses quartiers, elle se stoppa néanmoins devant une chambre non loin de la sienne. L'observant pensivement, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit rapidement. Après une brève hésitation, elle tenta de frapper quelques coups à la porte.

« - Aru ? »

Le silence le plus parfait lui répondit, pourtant elle se doutait bien qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de le voir récemment, il ne se présentait plus aux repas, et même les servants rapportaient qu'il ne mangeait pas grand chose. Lâchant un long soupir, Azuhla n'insista pas, rentrant de son côté.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, une pièce gigantesque qui lui offrait tout ce dont elle avait besoin à portée de main, elle se dirigea vers la table de chevet. La jeune femme en tira son journal et se laissa tomber sur le lit sans se soucier une seule seconde de l'élégance à présent qu'elle était seule. A nouveau, elle se servit du papier pour extérioriser toutes ses émotions, ses craintes et ses envies refoulées, tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser transparaître en public, ni dire à personne. Lorsqu'elle écrivait, elle se débarrassait du trop-plein, tout était sous contrôle à partir du moment où elle l'exprimait quelque part.

Dès qu'elle en eut fini, elle referma le journal en un bruit sec, un sourire apaisé remplaçant l'expression concentrée ponctuée de mimiques reflétant son humeur qu'elle prenait en écrivant. Le replaçant à sa place, elle se leva pour sortir de sa chambre, ayant du temps libre devant elle, elle comptait bien en profiter.

La jeune femme descendit directement à la grande salle des archives. C'était déjà une habitude de passer y récupérer des livres sur l'histoire de son royaume, mais elle savait qu'elle avait également de grandes chances d'y retrouver le capitaine étranger. Autant dire qu'il était immédiatement devenu nettement plus intéressant que ces livres à la perspective d'en tirer des récits de la surface.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle des archives, Azuhla attarda un instant son regard sur le brun. Le visage concentré alors qu'il parcourait des yeux les lignes d'un ouvrage, il avait cet air ténébreux, distant, et c'était bien cette distance, qui le rendait aussi attirant. Cela lui donnait tant envie d'en découvrir plus à son sujet, d'où il venait, ce qu'il pensait... Quelle pouvait bien être l'importance de l'argent à côté de celle du savoir ? Bien qu'elle se répète très souvent tous les impacts de l'économie, son opinion personnelle ne faisait sans doute que creuser un fossé entre la vision objective qu'elle se devait d'avoir des choses et son propre avis qui obscurcissait son jugement.

La jeune femme se rapprocha, la démarche droite et élégante, comme le lui avaient appris les leçons des gouvernants depuis son enfance. Une fois à son niveau, elle le salua poliment, jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre qu'il tenait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les tatouages des mains avant de revenir sur le titre. Ayant passé une grande partie de son temps libre en ces lieux, elle commençait à bien en connaître les ouvrages, en particulier ceux regorgeant des informations les plus intéressantes, que le chirurgien semblait identifier au premier coup d'œil, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une lecture inutile ou peu informative entre les mains.

« - Vous vous intéressez à la domestication des créatures marines ? »

Il tenait entre ses mains un bestiaire rédigé peu après la grande période de domestication d'Adentila, où un écologiste s'était prêté à une étude comportementale. Cela avait été d'une grande aide à la plupart des éleveurs, ainsi que pour certains chasseurs, et depuis le nombre de blessés et de famines avait décru, bien que d'autres problèmes aient fait surface par la suite...

Le brun leva le regard sur elle, avant de tourner le livre pour qu'elle puisse voir quelle page il était en train de consulter. Sur celle-ci figurait l'illustration de la même espèce que le familier de sa sœur, un Guëwahl. Des créatures de petite taille, qui vivaient principalement en groupe dans les endroits rocheux. On les trouvait généralement près de la surface, mais parfois certains trouvaient refuge plus en profondeurs, lorsque la mer était agitée.

« - Aurinna a baptisé le sien _Lyron_ , remarqua Azuhla tout en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

\- Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup à l'extérieur.

\- Non en effet, ce n'est pas très commun d'en posséder un et toutes les espèces ne sont pas adaptées. »

La plupart des espèces ne supportaient pas de passer plus de quelques heures hors de l'eau ce qui rendait très contraignant de subvenir à leurs besoins et surveiller leur état au jour le jour.

« - Et votre... bête poilue blanche, c'est aussi un animal de compagnie ? »

Sa remarque fit sourire avec amusement le chirurgien, si bien qu'elle se demandait s'il ne se moquait pas un peu d'elle et son ignorance.

« - Non, c'est mon second et il appartient aux Minks. Il est aussi bien doué de parole que de la même intelligence que vous et moi. »

Azuhla enregistra soigneusement l'information, enfin surtout le nom. Il fallait dire que ce... ''Mink'' avait eu de quoi fasciner tous les scientifiques et médecins qui l'avaient croisé. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à eux, sans doute ne se contenteraient-ils pas de l'observation, mais lui feraient également subir tout une batterie de tests. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un comportement à avoir envers des invités.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à poursuivre avec une autre question sur cette bête blanche, lorsque la porte de la salle des archives s'ouvrit. Les passages étant rares, elle tourna la tête pour identifier de qui il s'agissait et reconnut sa mère. Cette femme qui allait sur ses cinquante ans, ne quittait pas l'air fatigué qui la caractérisait. Pourtant elle se tenait toujours droite et fière, comme l'ancienne reine qu'elle avait été, portant une lourde robe constituée de multiples couches de tissus agencés avec élégance. Quelques bijoux ornaient son cou, bien que les plus majestueux paraient sa chevelure mauve lui cascadant en dessous des hanches, se mêlant à plusieurs tresses sophistiquées.

« - Azuhla, je peux te parler en privé s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et posée, qu'on ne s'attendait pas à entendre hausser le ton dès que ses enfants se chamaillaient. »

Sa fille hocha docilement la tête, avant de se lever en saluant le brun, et suivant sa mère hors de la salle. Celle-ci s'éloigna encore un peu de manière à ce qu'aucun garde ne laisse traîner une oreille de leur côté. Si Azuhla s'attendait à une quelconque remarque, éventuellement une remontrance pour perdre son temps ici alors qu'elle devrait théoriquement le passer au sein de son peuple ou des aristocrates, le sujet que souhaitait aborder l'ancienne reine en face d'elle était tout autre.

« - Le Conseil a pris sa décision ce matin, mais je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même. Cette période d'essai a assez duré et nous nous y préparons depuis bien assez longtemps... »

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, étrangement cela fit à Azuhla l'effet d'une pierre qui lui tombait dans l'estomac. Si bien qu'elle avait du mal à garder l'air serein et neutre qui caractérisait son masque, la nervosité lui rongeant vicieusement les traits.

« - ... la date de ton Couronnement a été fixée pour dans une semaine, et les festivités seront mises en place dès demain. »

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre entièrement du point de vue d'Azuhla ~ Je me disais que ce serait pas mal de savoir ce qu'elle trafique et ce qu'elle pense x) Il y en aura d'autres, mais n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de celui-ci ^^**  
 **Alors, à quoi ressemblera ce couronnement ? Aura-t-il seulement lieu sans encombres ? A suivre ~**

 **Niveau publication, pour l'instant ça ne change pas désolée, comptez deux semaines, au moins jusqu'à la fin de mon stage (et le retour d'internet aussi, je suis sur ma 4G depuis deux semaines et c'est pas pratique du tout u_u)**

 **A la prochaine ^^**


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Préparatifs.

Depuis la veille, Law avait constaté une nette augmentation de l'activité dans le palais. D'ordinaire les couloirs étaient plutôt calmes, et il croisait rarement quelqu'un. A présent l'aile des invités avaient été envahie de nobles et de membres éloignés de la famille royale, qui ne faisaient que discuter entre eux avec l'air de tous se connaître.

Agacé par le bruit ambiant, Law s'était vite délocalisé dans la salle des archives, sans prêter attention aux regards qui l'avaient suivi. Il était clair qu'avec ses vêtements étrangers, il n'avait l'air en rien de seoir au paysage, eux étant largement parés de bijoux et habits élégants. Les serviteurs semblaient très occupés, allant et venant d'un pas pressé, les bras chargés, et il n'avait pratiquement pas vu Merryla, qui d'ordinaire passait régulièrement changer des draps ou s'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses s'était seulement souvenu de son existence à l'heure du midi, sachant qu'il ne mangeait que rarement en compagnie d'autres personnes, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'il ait tout de même ses trois repas par jour.

L'atmosphère était par ailleurs un peu plus sereine à l'heure du repas, alors que les invités d'honneur avaient été rassemblés dans l'immense salle à manger, à laquelle on avait ajouté d'autres tables et chaises. C'était le seul moment où, hors mis ceux affectés aux cuisines, les serviteurs semblaient souffler un peu. Cela ne semblait pas leur déplaire néanmoins, ayant capté quelques bribes de conversation, Law avait compris qu'ils passaient leur pause un seul mot sur les lèvres, le « Couronnement ».

Bien qu'il ne se soit pas attardé sur le sujet, le supernova avait lu que c'était, hors mis pour certains souverains particuliers, toujours une période de grandes festivités. Ils avaient bien entendu d'autres fêtes dans l'année, s'accordant avec certains cycles de monstres marins tels que des migrations ou périodes de reproduction, mais celles-ci s'étalaient pratiquement sur quinze jours, contrairement aux autres n'excédant pas une semaine.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela expliquait la soudaine activité du palais. L'une des personnes supervisant ceux travaillant avec son équipage, Terrelyn, était même venu s'excuser en personne durant la matinée. Les travaux sur le navire poursuivaient, mais il prévoyait un ralentissement, les effectifs étant moins nombreux et les ouvriers étant également demandés ailleurs dans le royaume.

Law se déterra de la salle des archives en début d'après-midi. A vrai dire ce fut même l'archiviste qui le mit dehors avant de faire fermer et garder la grande double porte par des gardes. Apparemment, il avait affaire en ville. Le chirurgien s'éloigna, rejoignant ses quartiers en soupirant alors qu'une paire de donzelles jacassait non loin de sa porte. Se rappelant l'existence de la petite bibliothèque, certes moins intéressante que les archives mais c'était toujours ça, il se dit qu'il y trouverait peut-être un peu de calme.

Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'y rendre qu'on l'interpellait. Il se retourna, reconnaissant la voix ferme – celle du masque – de la jeune souveraine qui venait d'entrer dans l'aile des invités, le cherchant visiblement. Il remarqua que sa tenue était plus simple que d'ordinaire, alors qu'il se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus sophistiqué considérant la période dans laquelle venait de plonger le royaume. Elle était accompagnée de la chef de garde, ainsi que quatre servantes et sa sœur aînée. Cela semblait visiblement mal parti pour se trouver un coin tranquille, loin des agaçantes simagrées des personnes de haute ascendance...

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, les autres – mis à part Celthya – restant un peu en retrait. Sans faire disparaître la façade qui lui collait au visage, elle commença :

« - Je vais sortir en ville, j'ai besoin d'achats particuliers, et j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez. »

Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil, à la lueur qui brillait dans ces prunelles azur, il avait l'impression qu'elle était même prête à se battre pour l'emmener. Or, cela n'enchantait pas du tout le pirate la perspective d'être promené lors d'un shopping royal.

« - Vous n'avez pas des tailleurs et des serviteurs pour cela ?

\- En cette période importante pour le peuple, il serait mal vu de la part du souverain de rester cloîtré dans son palais, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. »

Elle perçut sans mal qu'il n'était pas emballé par la proposition, puisqu'elle ajouta avec un léger rire :

« - Ne faites pas cette tête, je vous assure que je ne vais pas vous traîner dans les magasins. Mais je pense que notre marché pourrait vous intéresser, c'est la meilleure période pour en profiter. Je remettrai de l'argent à Celthya elle s'occupera du reste. »

Il était vrai que Law en avait de temps à autres entendu parlé de la part de ses nakamas qui avaient pris le temps de visiter le centre-ville et s'entendaient même plutôt bien avec ses habitants attirés par la curiosité. Néanmoins, il ne s'y était jamais attardé de lui-même, le traversant brièvement pour rejoindre les canaux de la cité.

Le brun finit par hocher la tête pour confirmer qu'il la suivait, ce qui fit apparaître un large sourire sur les lèvres de la souveraine. Étant donné qu'il allait certainement partir de son côté une fois en ville, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui faire plaisir. Peut-être tout simplement qu'il s'intéresse à son royaume, elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer malgré sa curiosité flagrante envers l'inconnu.

Le petit groupe descendit en ville par les canaux, tirés par une créature toute parée pour l'occasion. Rapidement, Law partit de son côté accompagné par la chef de la garde, en particulier lorsqu'il vit une horde de citoyens se diriger droit vers eux. Il s'éloigna le pas vif, laissant la future reine se perdre dans des discours polis. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'assister à ce genre de rencontres basé uniquement sur les apparences, où chacun des deux partis avait pour but de plaire à l'autre. De toute façon, pour tout ce qui concernait les célébrations, il préférait les faire avec son équipage.

Il ne tarda pas à les croiser par ailleurs, apercevant son second et trois de ses hommes portant la traditionnelle combinaison des Heart. Il s'approcha du petit groupe, le Mink semblant ravi de le voir et débutant la conversation par ses excuses habituelles.

« - Capitaine ! Désolé. Vous profitez de visiter le centre ville vous aussi ?

\- En effet, est-ce que d'autres membres sont restés au navire ?

Il préférait savoir toujours un des Heart sur place, d'autant plus que Terrelyn lui avait précisé que les effectifs avaient baissé mais que les travaux ne cesseraient pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un petit curieux aille rendre visite à une pièce où il ne devrait pas être.

« - Oui. Nous nous relayons pour laisser à chacun l'occasion de profiter de son temps libre. Désolé. »

Law hocha simplement la tête, s'il souhaitait que les travaux se terminent rapidement, il n'était bien entendu pas contre le fait que ses hommes se détendent. Puis, il restait là pour leur rappeler de se concentrer lorsqu'ils prenaient trop de libertés. Il demeura avec eux encore quelques temps, prenant des nouvelles tant du navire que de l'équipage. Ils s'entendaient visiblement bien avec leurs collaborateurs pour la plupart, et ils ne les avaient jamais vu tenter quelque chose de louche, se pliant généralement à leurs directives.

Le capitaine finit par se séparer de ses nakamas, repartant de son côté. Il se dirigea vers les étals marchands et quelques magasins, chaque vendeur profitant de l'atmosphère festive pour multiplier les ventes. Dans les rues l'effervescence était partout, il pouvait voir la plupart de la population se parer, visitant bijouteries et boutiques de vêtements. Leur système différait assez peu de la surface de ce côté-là, si la monnaie et le style étaient différents, il retrouvait les mêmes genres de produits, et les mêmes méthodes pour le marchandage et la vente.

Pour sa part Law s'intéressa particulièrement aux spécificités des objets présentés. Il reconnaissait facilement le goût pour les perles et assemblages de diverses couches de tissu qu'il avait pu observer chez les tenues des habitants. Il pouvait également observer de nombreux bijoux et objets décorés qui usaient pas seulement de métal, mais des ressources à volonté ici tels que les coquillages, des algues séchées ou encore des étoiles de mer et petits poissons colorés bien conservés.

A force de manipuler leurs objets avec intérêt, et ce bien qu'il n'achète rien, se contentant de graver les détails dans sa mémoire, il attira facilement l'attention des marchands. Les habitants commençaient tout juste à s'habituer à voir des hommes vêtus différemment et de pigmentation étrangère évoluer dans leurs rues, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être des curiosités locales. Certains vendeurs lui proposèrent des affaires ou même de lui donner certaines babioles, mais il déclinait toujours, sachant parfaitement que ses nakamas se chargeraient de ramener des souvenirs pour vingt.

Déambulant entre les étalages, il commença également à prêter attention aux conversations alentours. Bien entendu, le Couronnement proche était le sujet sur toutes les lèvres, mais il se doutait qu'ils devaient avoir leurs activités propres aux festivités, et cela le rendait curieux d'en savoir un peu plus. Lorsqu'il repéra deux commères en pleine discussion, il se mit donc à tendre l'oreille.

« - Eh bien j'ai eu peur que le Couronnement soit encore remis à plus tard avec les évènements récents, mais on dirait qu'ils s'y tiennent cette fois ! lança à son comparse une quarantenaire aux cheveux rose pâle.

\- Ça m'aurait bien irrité s'ils nous avaient encore fait attendre, il était plutôt temps que le Conseil l'annonce ! Cela fait quand même pratiquement un an depuis la Sélection !

\- En même temps le roi Nyseryn avait bien fait durer sa période d'essai pendant quatre ans.

\- Non mais c'était un danger publique celui-là, jamais intéressé par le trône mais aucune famille pour y monter à sa place.

\- C'est vrai... en tout cas j'ai hâte d'assister aux arènes, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas eu lieu.

\- Moi aussi ! Et figure-toi que je vais même y participer ! »

La femme éclata de rire, vexant légèrement son interlocuteur.

« - Comme si tu avais une seule chance ~

\- Hé j'ai le droit, c'est ouvert à tout le monde !

\- Tu ferais mieux de te contenter des Jeux Aquatiques, s'ils présentent à nouveau un grand Orodon, c'est pas une crevette comme toi qui va faire le poids ! »

Son comparse se renfrogna alors qu'elle partait dans un grand rire de gorge. Law se détacha de leur conversation en entendant deux marchands discuter bruyamment entre eux. Dont l'un se targuait d'être l'orfèvre dont l'œuvre avait été choisie pour le Couronnement prochain, ce qui faisait pâlir de jalousie son interlocuteur, qui devait déjà imaginer les clients filer vers la boutique concurrente. Enfin, ce qui intéressait réellement le pirate, c'était cette mention de couronne, cela lui ferait bien vérifier quelque chose...

Le brun entra dans la boutique. Le petit bâtiment était semblable aux autres alentours, deux petites colonnes ornant l'entrée, mais beaucoup plus décoré, notamment à l'intérieur. On sentait que l'orfèvre souhaitait impressionner ses clients. Celui-là s'était spécialisé dans les bijoux, parmi lesquels des diadèmes qui rappelaient un peu ceux que portaient Azuhla dans certaines occasions. Il repéra également un bouclier au motif finement réalisé, qui était certes très esthétique, mais dont il doutait de la solidité.

S'approchant des objets de têtes, Law se mit à en examiner l'intérieur, un à un. Il recherchait quelque chose de similaire à l'espèce de « code » à l'intérieur de l'artefact demeuré sur son navire. Néanmoins la surface interne était lisse, parfois signée ou décorée, mais sans gravure spécifique analogue à la clé. Cette technologie avait visiblement été perdue, sans même une trace traditionnelle, il n'aurait l'occasion de vérifier seulement s'il parvenait à se retrouver seul dans son navire. Et dans les conditions actuelles, Celthya le suivant partout, il serait suspicieux de sa part de disparaître à quelques jours du Couronnement, il préférait ne pas prendre ce risque, pour l'instant du moins.

Il ressortit un peu plus tard, le marchand occupé à se vanter ne l'ayant même pas remarqué – s'il n'avait pas la chef de garde pour le fixer constamment, il aurait même pu se servir – et observa quelques secondes les alentours. Il y avait bien entendu les gens qui se pressaient avec enthousiasme, en couple ou avec leur famille, se faisant beaux ou simplement du lèche-vitrine. Néanmoins il repéra quelques personnes transportant du matériel et des outils parfois très imposants, les amenant vers les canaux divisant la cité. De gros travaux devaient avoir lieu loin du centre, et il se demandait bien ce que cela allait donner...

* * *

 **N.A. : Un chapitre pas bien passionnant j'en ai conscience, j'ai eu du mal à en venir à bout d'ailleurs ^^' Enfin, les transitions sont nécessaires, les prochains chapitres devraient être un peu plus intéressants ~**  
 **Alors alors à quoi ressembleront les festivités ? Que sont les Arènes ? A suivre ~**

 **Comptez encore deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre, même si je compte bien revenir au rythme habituel. J'ai bientôt terminé mon stage et internet devrait (enfin) revenir d'ici une ou deux semaines, ce serait bien x)**

 **A la prochaine ^^**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Hey ~**

 **Me revoilà de vacances, et avec la suite qui se sera un peu fait attendre :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La Transformation.

Le jour suivant Law n'était pas sorti en ville, il était plutôt aller s'assurer de l'avancée des travaux du sous-marin. Certes ceux-ci avaient été ralentis, et il comptait de toute façon autoriser ses hommes à participer aux festivités quoiqu'il en soit, mais il préférait que les équipes se relaient. S'ils voulaient assister à ce Couronnement il ne les en empêcherait pas, surtout que cela animait leurs discussions, mais en attendant ils devraient se relayer.

D'après l'équipe qui se chargeait de la structure, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé d'alliage équivalent. Ils avaient cependant déjà dénudé les parties à réparer entièrement, et avec ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer travaillé dans le renforcement de celles affaiblies. Remettre en état les machines serait un peu plus délicat, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La priorité restait donc de refaire une coque hermétique et résistante à la pression, et Law préférait d'autant qu'ils prennent du retard de ce côté si nécessaire, plutôt qu'ils n'explosent au premier voyage.

Le capitaine passa alors la journée entière avec ses hommes, pour compenser ses plus courtes visites précédentes. Il ne ferait pas de mal de rappeler qu'il était toujours là pour surveiller l'évolution, et ne faisait pas lui-même que se la couler douce, cela leur donnait confiance et évitait que son équipage ne commence à faire n'importe quoi. Ils pouvaient parfois se comporter comme de vrais enfants, bien qu'il ne doute pas de leurs compétences respectives.

Le lendemain, la future reine l'invita à nouveau à l'accompagner à l'extérieur. Cette fois, les installations étaient terminées et les festivités officiellement ouvertes. Il la suivit donc hors du palais, avant qu'une voix masculine n'interpelle la petite troupe constituée de quelques gardes et servants.

« - Azuhla, attends. »

La jeune femme se tendit en reconnaissant la voix, bien qu'elle se détourne vers son propriétaire le visage parfaitement impassible. Elle observa son frère aîné s'approcher, et si celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Law, il s'en désintéressa rapidement, choisissant de l'ignorer royalement. Il fit par ailleurs même l'effort de dénouer l'expression sévère qui semblait s'être imprégnée de chacun de ses traits avec le temps et l'amertume.

« - Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? »

Une expression surprise apparut l'espace de quelques secondes sur le visage de sa cadette, ne sachant pas si elle devait interpréter ça comme de la sincérité ou bien une tentative de la piéger, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse rapidement :

« - Hum... oui si tu veux. »

Il ne dit rien de plus en attendant simplement que le groupe reprenne sa route, et dès que tout le monde eut le dos tourné elle se mit à l'observer curieusement. Son regard remontant de la jambe boiteuse aux cheveux blancs toujours soigneusement arrangés en arrière, elle se surprit elle-même à se demander ce qu'il complotait. Elle avait fini par ranger, même inconsciemment, son propre frère dans la liste des personnes qu'elle devait prendre avec des pincettes si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver descendue au premier faux pas. Sa propre attitude vint à l'attrister, et elle finit par ignorer la petite alarme qui semblait constamment sonner dans sa tête, rien de bien mauvais n'allait en ressortir si elle baissait un moment sa garde et en profitait un peu, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air hostile.

La petite troupe quitta le palais pour rejoindre les canaux de la cité, s'éloignant du centre ville pour se diriger plus près de la bordure nord-ouest du dôme. De la surélévation qu'offrait le pont creusé par le canal, Law put constater que se dressait à l'écart un énorme complexe aquatique. Le sol était partagé entre de la pierre lisse, creusée pour laisser place à de nombreux bassins et tranchées sinueuses laissant circuler l'eau de mer qui s'étendaient jusque la bordure du dôme ; d'autres pans étaient plus sablonneux, où il pouvait observer que pas mal de civils s'y retrouvaient. Un peu plus isolé sur le côté, en-dehors des murs entourant l'endroit, était érigé ce qui lui rappelait accompagné d'une désagréable sensation le Colisée de Dressrosa, bien qu'ici l'arène centrale soit entièrement plongée dans l'eau, ne laissant apparaître que peu de gradins en surface.

Le petit groupe quitta rapidement le dernier poste de gardes que rejoignait le canal qu'ils avaient emprunté, pour se diriger vers le complexe. Une fois proche de l'entrée constituée d'une grande arche décorée de gravures de créatures marines, Azuhla se tourna vers son frère aîné, hésitant toujours à déterminer quel comportement adopter.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Il sourit, la faisant se détendre un peu.

« - Ce n'est pas censé être ton jour ? »

L'observant, elle finit par sourire et hocher la tête en prenant la tête du groupe qui lui emboîta immédiatement le pas. Auberyn suivit, un peu plus lent que les autres, et ignora une nouvelle fois superbement Law qui lui ne put pas s'empêcher de s'en rapprocher pour tester un peu ses intentions :

« - Vous avez l'air bien plus aimable que d'habitude. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard froid qu'il lui reconnaissait déjà un peu plus, mais il sembla faire l'effort de se retenir de plomber l'ambiance.

« - Et je le serais encore plus si vous vous taisiez. »

En tout cas, cette réponse convenait à Law qui esquissa un sourire, agaçant d'autant plus le prince qui se contenta de lui tourner le dos et l'ignorer. S'il s'était agi d'une quelconque manipulation, il aurait bien mieux caché son animosité, mais visiblement il se retenait juste en présence de sa sœur.

Suivant le mouvement, Law promena le regard sur les environs. Les bassins étaient de différentes profondeurs, certains décorés et où se donnaient quelques spectacles. Pour sa part, le pirate observait leur transformation « naturelle » pour la première fois. Alors que certains plongeaient, au contact de l'eau leur corps se modifiait immédiatement, et tout se déroulait comme une réaction en chaîne.

En premier lieu, les écailles apparaissaient comme si elles se retournaient dans la peau, une membrane venait protéger les yeux et palmer les doigts. La transformation semblait unique, chaque personne présentant des couleurs et des attributs aquatiques différents. Certains avaient des membranes supplémentaires, des nageoires, des épines dorsales...

Le peuple se pressait entre les conduites aqueuses, adaptées à tout âge et il pouvait même voir quelques spectacles présentant des créatures marines dans toute leur splendeur. Par endroit étaient dressées de grandes statues, de verre et de pierre, trident au point, certainement d'anciens champions ou héros à la manière dont les plus jeunes les pointaient du doigt avec émerveillement.

Law suivit le petit groupe qui s'arrêta près des bassins pour enfants. Pour cause qu'il vit que les deux sœurs d'Azuhla ainsi que le jumeau d'Aurinna, Emeryl, s'y trouvaient. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à son frère aîné en vérité, le visage pâle percé d'yeux bleu glace. Bien que les cheveux blancs ne soient pas ramenés en arrière mais lui tombaient sur le front, deux mèches plus longues encadrant le visage. Le plus frappant néanmoins était cette inexpressivité des plus totale alors qu'il l'observait, soutenant son regard sans un sourcillement. Si sa sœur avait l'apparence d'une poupée, lui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un pantin sans visage, ne réagissant pas à l'approche des adultes.

La petite ne décrochait pas un mot, mais elle avait l'air de s'amuser, son familier bondissant à droite et à gauche, attirant les autres enfants à la fois émerveillés et envieux. Ils s'approchaient un peu timidement pour la plupart, et riaient lorsqu'ils se faisaient éclaboussés. Law put même voir parmi eux quelques gamins dont la peau était couverte d'écailles, peu importe la tranche d'âge cette transformation était toujours présente et bien ancrée dans la population. L'aînée de la fratrie quand à elle s'approcha du groupe, saluant sa cadette d'un hochement de tête avant d'adresser un petit sourire de comploteuse à Auberyn.

« - Oh mais dis-donc, toi de sortie avec ta sœur en voilà une ''surprise''. »

Elle rit un peu en le voyant croiser les bras avec un soupir exaspéré, et Law commença d'un seul coup à se douter de qui tirait les ficelles par ici. Son cadet d'un an ou deux finit néanmoins par rétorquer :

« - Moi je suis plutôt étonné que tu n'aies pas déjà plongé dans l'une des attractions, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi ''sage'' en présence d'eau.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis moi aussi j'aurais quelques petites choses compromettantes à ton sujet en réserve ~ »

Elle rit et il finit tout de même par se dérider pour échanger un sourire complice avec son aînée. Avec le peu d'écart d'âge qu'il y avait entre eux, ils en avaient partagés des choses, en particulier dans leur enfance, et cela les rapprochait plus solidement que n'importe quel lien. Azuhla s'immisça dans leur conversation en remarquant :

« - C'est vrai ça Latya, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu participer à une activité aquatique, tu vas finir par nous faire oublier à quel point ta transformation est belle.

\- Si vous vous y mettez à plusieurs aussi... protesta-t-elle en souriant néanmoins au compliment. Mais bon, Mère est partie aux Arènes et comme ce n'est pas vraiment de leur âge je préférais les surveiller.

\- On n'est plus des bambins non plus, protesta Emeryl qui suivait la conversation depuis le début sans changer d'expression.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. »

Azuhla chargea une de ses servantes, et un garde, de rester avec eux, avant qu'ils ne reprennent à nouveau leur route cette fois accompagnés de l'aînée de la fratrie royale. Ils se dirigèrent vers de plus grands bassins, plus profonds également, où se trouvaient principalement des adultes entre vingt et quarante ans ainsi que quelques adolescents. Tout en s'en rapprochant, la jeune souveraine remarqua en se fendant d'un sourire :

« - Maintenant tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller. »

Latya esquissa un sourire amusé par les taquineries de sa sœur, mais ne se fit pas prier pour s'approcher du bord de l'eau. Elle laissa glisser sa longue robe à voiles bleus le long de ses épaules, dévoilant un body rose pâle légèrement dentelé sur les côtés, visiblement prévu pour l'occasion. Elle n'attendit pas le feu vert de qui que ce soit pour déchausser ses talons et plonger d'un mouvement vif et gracieux dans le bassin.

Depuis toute petite, on avait toujours dit à Latya à quel point sa transformation faisait partie des plus belles du royaume. C'était certainement ce qui avait développé cet amour qu'elle avait pour toutes les activités aquatiques. Première à participer aux expéditions hors du dôme, lorsqu'elle avait été assez âgée pour y être autorisée, à danser dans l'eau et jouer dans des compétitions. L'eau lui était très agréable, la rendait pleine d'assurance, et c'était également un plaisir pour les yeux de ceux qui la regardaient.

Comme tous ceux disposant de cette transformation, au premier contact avec l'eau tous les changements s'enchaînèrent. Sa peau devint une suite d'écailles très colorées chez elle et qui brillaient comme des milliers de petits cristaux. Ses doigts se couvrirent d'une membrane couleur miel qui se nuançait de vert, de bleu et de violet lorsque l'on suivait la finesse des membres et les courbes du corps. Ses yeux se protégèrent également d'une membrane interne, accentuant l'effet mordoré de ses prunelles originellement noisette. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait contribuer à métamorphoser une femme déjà très belle en une créature enchanteresque. Heureusement que les hommes du pirate n'étaient pas là par ailleurs, connaissant certains coureurs de jupons, leurs cœurs seraient certainement sortis de leurs poitrines.

Tout le monde ne semblait pas pour autant en être captivé. De son côté, la chef de garde observa la transformation s'opérer une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, bien que son visage demeure en lui-même impassible. C'était son rôle de ne pas se montrer ébranlée par ce qui l'entourait, elle avait donc cette carapace indéfectible, accentuée par l'armure qu'elle portait constamment en service, pourtant à l'intérieur c'était une toute autre histoire.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'un des citoyens, ou bien l'un des gardes, devenir l'un de ces hybrides aquatiques, c'était comme si son cœur se déchirait en deux. Elle se revoyait bien plus longtemps en arrière, dans ses débuts au service de la garde, où elle n'avait pas encore son grade actuel. A ce moment-là on aurait pu dire qu'elle était réellement incassable, la présence de son frère lui avait toujours donné l'illusion de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'elle voulait, d'avoir une importance et des capacités en lesquelles avoir confiance.

Son frère et elle avaient des transformations qui se ressemblaient. Assez primaire, des écailles violettes et quelques endroits assombris qui seyaient parfaitement avec son armure noire. Elle pouvait s'immiscer dans les profondeurs de l'océan sans attirer l'œil des prédateurs, rendant chaque mission plus facile. A présent cette époque était révolue, et si elle le pouvait elle préférait laisser les expéditions aux autres, lorsqu'il fallait chasser, éloigner un danger ou tout simplement patrouiller, sa propre métamorphose lui rappelait celle devenue incontrôlable de son aîné. Se rappeler de ses yeux fous, de ces changements si rapides, de la manière dont la situation lui avait filé entre les doigts, était plus douloureux que n'importe quel coup de poignard.

Pendant que tout le monde était plus occupé à observer leur aînée nager avec aisance et grâce entre les autres personnes transformées, Auberyn tourna le regard vers la chef de garde. A n'importe qui elle aurait sans doute semblé aussi solide et imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il s'en rapprocha pendant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Il lui saisit l'avant bras en la faisant sursauter, avant de glisser en chuchotant :

« - Tout va bien ? »

Elle dégagea son bras, un instant troublée et nerveuse.

« - Oui, tout va très bien. »

Son visage impassible revint aussi vite qu'il s'était dissipée, et elle reporta le regard sur les alentours. Le prince n'assista pas, s'en écartant pour aller s'adresser à sa cadette :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ?

\- Je pensais rejoindre mère aux Arènes. »

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une erreur, s'étant laissée aller au confort familial alors qu'il ne lui manifestait plus d'hostilité, mais put vite s'en rendre compte. L'expression de son frère changea du tout au tout, s'assombrissant à la simple mention des fameuses arènes. Il lâcha sèchement en semblant se refermer comme une huître :

« - Je vais y aller.

\- Auberyn... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se détournait en l'ignorant pour s'éloigner avec le même comportement qu'un adolescent prépubère.

« - Eh bien il n'a pas l'air ravi, remarqua Law qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce changement d'attitude. »

Azuhla ne quitta pas l'expression peinée qui venait de la prendre, à la fois triste qu'ils retournent en froid aussi rapidement et contrariée par sa propre bêtise.

« - Non c'est moi qui n'ai pas été très maline... Vous le verrez mais les Arènes mettent en jeu des monstres marins qui peuvent être relativement dangereux si l'on cadre mal. Cela ne s'est pas produit dans le même contexte, mais si sa jambe est dans un si mauvais état, c'est parce qu'il a été attaqué par l'un d'entre eux, et qu'il ne doit la vie qu'à l'intervention de Père... »

Elle soupira en ajoutant :

« - Bon et je pense que le fait que ça ait été l'endroit où se déroulait la Sélection joue également. Auberyn respectait tellement notre père qu'il se voyait vraiment lui succéder. Cela aurait peut-être dû être le cas... »

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées noires par l'intervention de sa sœur qui, sortie de l'eau, se séchait à l'aide d'une des serviettes données par les quelques serviteurs les accompagnant.

« - Laisse-moi te détromper tout de suite Azuhla, ce n'est pas parce que ta tête de mule de frangin essaie de te faire penser le contraire que tu dois l'écouter. _Tu_ as gagné cette Sélection, et tu le mérites. »

Le ton catégorique associé à la moue irritée de Latya la firent légèrement sourire.

« - Même si je commençais un début de protestation, tu n'en démordrais pas... Rendons-nous plutôt aux Arènes j'imagine que Mère nous y attend, Auberyn reviendra peut-être plus tard... »

Enfin elle l'espérait, passer du temps « normalement » avec sa famille était presque devenu un privilège rare depuis que le Conseil, à l'issue de la Sélection, avait décidé que la couronne irait sur sa tête. A présent que ce serait bientôt officiel, Azuhla s'interrogeait d'autant plus sur les autres changements que cela pourrait apporter à sa vie. La période d'essai dans laquelle elle se trouvait était censée refléter la manière dont elle gouvernerait plus tard, puisqu'après tout elle n'aurait pas plus de pouvoir après qu'avant le Couronnement, pourtant il y avait une part symbolique dans cet événement, qui réveillait ses angoisses et raccourcissait ses nuits. Le regard du peuple, le regard de son entourage, c'était une pression supplémentaire, des personnes à ne pas décevoir.

« - A mon avis tu vas vite oublier les caprices d'Auberyn, il y a quelqu'un que tu as autrement plus envie de voir... »

La future reine ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire alors qu'elle pensait deviner de qui elle parlait.

« - Tu veux dire qu'il va mieux ? Il est là-bas ?

\- Ah moi je ne dis rien je te laisse deviner ~ répondit son aînée avec un sourire. »

Azuhla n'en attendit pas vraiment plus pour faire partir tout le petit groupe d'un bon pas vers sa destination, ayant l'air d'avoir parfaitement oublié son frère, comme l'avait remarqué Latya. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment qui ne plut pas tellement à Law dans son fort intérieur. Ce dernier rappelait en effet le Colisée de Dressrosa, un grand amphithéâtre de forme ovoïde, entouré de grandes arcades successives constituant sa façade.

Alors qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, le brun put voir un certain nombre de gardes à chaque entrée, renvoyant les plus jeunes chez eux et affectant les citoyens aux gradins où il y avait de la place, les faisait circuler de manière fluide et efficace. Ils saluèrent respectueusement leur souveraine en les laissant passer, certains servants restant à l'extérieur, n'ayant tout simplement pas envie d'assister au spectacle.

Alors qu'il s'attendait d'abord à ce qu'ils aillent à l'encontre de l'ancienne reine, Azuhla se stoppa bien avant dans les couloirs, arborant un large sourire tout en s'exclamant :

« - Aru ! »

Elle se dirigea vers une personne que Law reconnut immédiatement, l'ayant déjà remarquée auparavant...

* * *

 **Non non je ne suis absolument pas sadique de terminer à cet endroit xp Chapitre assez long (plus que d'habitude disons) dédié à développer un petit peu certains personnages secondaires, et présenter bien entendu les festivités du coin ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre aura valu son attente ^^ Je reprends petit à petit de l'avance, mais il faudra encore patienter deux semaines avant de voir le prochain pointer le bout de son nez, sorry ^^'''**

 **Alors qui est cet Aru ? Comment vont se passer les Arènes ? Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un apprendra l'amabilité à Auberyn ? (Certainement pas moi x) ) A suivre ~**


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Les Arènes.

Law détailla le garçon d'à peine dix huit ans, dont les iris vairons, le gauche vert et le second azur, ne laissaient pas de doute sur son identité. Il avait néanmoins un peu meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, le teint toujours blafard, mais les cheveux lisses, gris perle et moins ternes. A l'instar du manteau à capuche qu'il portait la dernière fois, il vêtait ici un ensemble plus remarqué, d'un blanc immaculé, rehaussé par endroits de double-coutures qui donnaient du relief, et brodé du symbole du royaume, le trident frappé d'un angström.

Après l'avoir étreint avec beaucoup plus de familiarité que ses autres frères et sœurs, Azuhla s'en détacha en souriant avant de se tourner vers le chirurgien.

« - Je vous présente Aru, mon frère...

\- Nous ne nous sommes certainement pas rencontrés, renchérit celui-ci avec un sourire poli, je ne... sors pas beaucoup. »

Il avait un air naturel et détaché, alors que le pirate se doutait qu'il avait dû le reconnaître lui aussi, mais visiblement il préférait faire le jeu de l'ignorant. Il lui paraissait bien différent du gamin à l'air traqué qu'il avait croisé dans l'aile de l'hôpital consacrée aux Corrompus, et il se demandait s'il simulait, en plus de mentir, ou s'il était simplement plus calme habituellement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? reprit Azuhla. Il ne me semblait pas que tu aimes particulièrement les Arènes.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour les Arènes je suis là pour toi, un couronnement ça n'arrivera qu'une fois dans ta vie ce serait bête que je ne sois pas là. »

Son aînée d'un an sourit doucement, ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir, dans des conditions normales pour une fois. Avec ses absences aux repas et les journées qu'il passait enfermé dans sa chambre, il était presque devenu un fantôme parmi son quotidien lui-même surchargé. D'autant plus qu'il lui arrivait d'être vu dehors, quelques échos des gardes ou de la population étant parvenus à ses oreilles, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à le croiser.

« - On m'a dit que tu t'étais plusieurs fois rendu à l'hôpital récemment, es-tu malade ? s'inquiéta-t-elle pendant qu'elle l'avait sous la main. »

Bien que Law guette sa réaction, son frère secoua immédiatement la tête.

« - Non pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que je ne suis que rarement là et pas très impliqué... mais il me faudra bien revenir dans la vie du royaume un jour, alors je suis passé voir les changements que tu avais fait. »

Il avait visiblement une aisance flagrante à mentir, et ne se sentait clairement pas menacé par la présence du brun juste à côté. En même temps Law se doutait qu'il ne devait pas représenter une grande menace pour lui, il demeurait un étranger pour lequel contester ou lever la main sur un des princes du royaume n'attirerait que des ennuis.

Azuhla sourit en interprétant bien entendu cette affirmation comme une bonne nouvelle puisque cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait certainement le voir plus souvent. Il ne faisait que s'isoler depuis la mort de leur père, s'il prévoyait d'un peu plus se manifester c'était certainement qu'il allait mieux. Elle opina donc du chef, visiblement ravie, avant de se remettre à nouveau en marche pour quitter les couloirs et rejoindre les gradins, gravissant quelques escaliers.

Alors qu'Aru se détournait, Law en profita pour descendre son regard à ses mains. Elles étaient équipées de gants cette fois, et l'ensemble de la tenue était en lui-même plutôt couvrant, comparé au style vestimentaire habituel de la cité. Que ce soit des manches longues aux bottes de cuir, en passant par le col remonté sur la nuque, on ne distinguait au final que très peu de pans de peau. Mais là-dessus le supernova n'était pas dupe, sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, tout cela n'était qu'un artifice pour cacher les écailles qui devaient pousser aléatoirement sur son corps, incontrôlables.

Mis à part le médecin en revanche, personne ici ne semblait être au courant. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas tellement après le dialogue auquel il venait d'assister. Néanmoins, à l'heure actuelle, il était compté parmi ces personnes destinées à perdre le contrôle d'elles-mêmes et plonger dans la folie. Lorsque ça se saurait en revanche, il se doutait que ce serait un coup dur pour beaucoup ici, si ce n'était un risque qu'il s'en prenne à eux à l'avenir, à force de tenir son état caché.

Le petit groupe se vit offrir des places de choix, relativement près du centre de l'arène, tout en la surplombant de façon à rester hors d'atteinte de tout incident. Au centre des gradins circulaires, tout était rempli d'eau miroitante. Un petit pan sec était visible sur le côté, relié à ce qui devaient être les coulisses, et par où devaient donc arriver les combattants supposa Law. Il nota également ce qui ressemblait à plusieurs tunnels, fermés d'une grille, au fond de ce grand bassin. Bien qu'il soit très large, la profondeur n'excédait pas une dizaine de mètres à vue de nez, probablement pour permettre aux spectateurs de bien voir ce qui s'y déroulait.

Les gradins étaient déjà bien remplis, alors qu'il n'y avait encore aucun participant présent. Plusieurs membres de la garde étaient postés à différents endroits, et plus concentrés près de ce qui serait la zone de combat. Il aperçut notamment Celthya s'éloigner un peu pour parler à l'un d'entre eux. Toutes les catégories sociales semblaient présentes, que ce soit le peuple ou la noblesse, reconnaissable à ses tenues plus distinguées et ses nombreux bijoux. Quelques-uns des crabes leur servant à communiquer étaient disposés entre deux places espacées ou sur les murs, qui serviraient certainement à annoncer les noms des concurrents.

Alors que tout le monde discutait en attendant l'heure de départ, les crabophones commencèrent à claquer des pinces, attirant l'attention des spectateurs, et la voix ferme et puissante d'une femme d'âge mûr résonna dans l'Arène, probablement la présentatrice des tournois qui s'y dérouleraient. Elle passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à prononcer un discours que la plupart des personnes présentes semblaient avoir entendu plusieurs fois, n'y prêtant que peu l'oreille.

Law l'écouta néanmoins attentivement, ces Arènes ne l'enchantaient pas tellement, lui rappelant l'île où avait élu résidence son ennemi juré, et malgré qu'il n'y ait mis les pieds que de rares fois avec une extrême prudence, ils avaient un système similaire par là-bas. Mais cela faisait parti de la culture de cet endroit. Il y avait toute une animation sur le sujet, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être plus renseigné et d'en découvrir un peu plus. D'autant que ce serait certainement une illustration de techniques de combat, peut-être même des avantages et inconvénients de cette forme aquatique qu'ils possédaient, ce qui étaient pour lui des informations non négligeables en cas de potentiel conflit.

La présentatrice décrivit les différentes épreuves les attendant, visant à exploiter toutes les compétences des guerriers. Il y aurait des affrontements entre les participants bien entendu, que ce soit en grand nombre ou bien des duels. D'autres démonstrations incluaient des créatures marines, le tout étant arbitré par elle-même, et chaque victoire remportant un certain nombre de points selon le type d'épreuves, qui permettraient aux compétiteurs de se démarquer, pour finalement terminer sur un duel et l'affrontement avec un monstre marin particulier nommé « Grand Orodon ».

A la fin de son discours, le public s'agita à nouveau alors que retentissaient des bruits de cors, et que cinq personnes quittèrent les coulisses pour se présenter à l'ensemble du peuple. Plusieurs noms qui ne parlaient pas vraiment à Law furent prononcés, chacun plus ou moins acclamé, bien que ce qu'il constatait pour sa part était surtout de belles armures rutilantes. C'était réellement du spectacle, ni plus ni moins, avec une arène impeccable, où l'on ne voyait pas trace d'anciens combats sur la partie émergée lisse et blanchâtre.

A un signal donné par l'arbitre et présentatrice, les candidats plongèrent dans l'eau, allant peu en profondeur certainement parce que, malgré la clarté de l'eau, cela rendrait les combats trop flous. Trois d'entre eux se métamorphosèrent en leur forme hybride, bien que les deux autres ne semblèrent pas spécialement désavantagés, et en les détaillant Law remarqua qu'une fine enveloppe pâle semblait les couvrir, rendant leurs mouvements plus fluides et rapides, et surtout leur permettant visiblement de tenir sous l'eau aussi longtemps que ceux métamorphosés. Law s'adressa directement à Celthya qui observait, bras croisés, les affrontements sans avoir l'air d'en perdre une miette, ni pourtant de s'enjailler comme la foule :

« - Comment peuvent-ils être aussi à l'aise sans une transformation comme les autres ? »

Elle tourna le regard sur lui avant d'expliquer :

« - C'est une Quierra qui permet cela, un coquillage particulier que ceux qui ne peuvent pas se transformer peuvent utiliser. Ça n'égalise pas totalement leurs chances, mais leur application ne dépend pas seulement des Arènes de toute façon. Le mollusque à l'intérieur sécrète un liquide particulier qui enveloppe totalement ce à quoi il est accroché et crée une bulle d'air sous la couche. Cela facilité également la nage et ne peut pas se détériorer à moins que la Quierra ne soit arrachée de son support. »

Law acquiesça silencieusement, songeant que c'était assez similaire aux bulles créées par la résine de l'archipel Sabaody, qui permettait notamment aux utilisateurs de fruit du démon de combattre sous l'eau. Savoir qu'un système similaire était présent ici lui était d'une information très précieuse, on en savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver après tout...

Le pirate reporta le regard sur les combats alors que la chef de garde ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. L'arme symbolique ici, et la plus représentée parmi les combattants, était le trident. Mais il vit d'autres participants défiler avec des harpons ou lances, et plus rarement quelques sabres et une hallebarde. Aucun affrontement n'était à visée mortelle, s'il y eut des blessés, ils étaient immédiatement pris en charge dès leur sortie de l'eau, et l'arbitrage demeurait très strict. Certains duels ressemblaient à des chorégraphies ou des démonstrations de techniques, avec quelques tentatives plus osées visant à exciter les spectateurs. Les participants se tournaient autours, cherchaient des failles, attaquaient par différents côtés en profitant de l'élément aqueux les entourant. Leurs mouvements demeuraient vifs malgré la résistance due au liquide, et les armes s'entrechoquaient. Le vainqueur était désigné par abandon, lorsque l'adversaire était acculé un certain temps au fond ou contre l'une des parois de pierre cerclant l'arène, ou encore par k.o. ou immobilisation.

Lorsque le nombre de combattants en lice diminua, les créatures marines se mêlèrent aux épreuves. Ils servaient soit de pression supplémentaire alors que les duellistes s'affrontaient, les obligeant à rester vigilants face aux alentours. La plupart de ces bêtes semblaient néanmoins dressées, malgré leurs gueules bardées de croc, les épines couvrant leur dos ou les nageoires pourvues de griffes, ils visaient des endroits où le corps était couvert par l'armure, et il y eut très peu de morsures réellement préoccupantes.

Parfois l'intimidation laissait place à un affrontement direct, où certains des monstres furent parfois blessés, mais la plupart des combattants semblaient jouer avec eux quand ils leur tournaient autours, et si des piques se plantèrent dans les cuir épais, la plupart terminèrent à demi-assomés contre la pierre alors que leur course était déviée ou manipulée.

Au fil des épreuves, un combattant en particulier se démarqua du lot. Peu acclamé par la foule au départ qui semblait avoir ses propres favoris, ses victoires consécutives et écrasantes lui octroyèrent rapidement ovation sur ovation. Sa propre métamorphose hybride lui donnait une peau d'un violet sombre le rendant facilement repérable dans un environnement si clair, pourtant il la maîtrisait si parfaitement qu'aucun des concurrents ne semblait faire le poids. Chacun de ses adversaires s'était retrouvé dépassé soit par sa vitesse soit par sa puissance, et il ne semblait reculer devant aucune fourberie, bien qu'il n'en ait blessé aucun. En comparaison avec les chorégraphies des autres guerriers, sa technique était plus différente, déstabilisant la plupart. Alors qu'il se distinguait des autres, allant sur ses derniers combats, il entendit Celthya marmonner pour elle-même sans le lâcher du regard :

« - C'est étrange je ne l'ai jamais vu nulle part celui-là... j'en aurais pourtant certainement entendu parlé vu ses compétences et sa maîtrise de la transformation... »

Sans que ce soit une réelle surprise désormais, le concurrent envoya son dernier adversaire au tapis, celui-ci lui posant à peine plus de problèmes que les autres. Suite aux acclamations de la foule auxquelles Law ne participait pas, se contentant d'observer en silence, la présentatrice reprit par-dessus les voix :

« - Nous avons donc ici un participant – et gagnant – insoupçonné qui aura mis au tapis tous ses concurrents ! Maintenant va-t-il se contenter de ses écrasantes victoires ou bien va-t-il participer à l'honorifique mais néanmoins dangereuse ultime épreuve de l'arène, celle qui permettrait de prétendre au titre de Champion des Arènes ?! »

Sous les ovations de la foule, l'homme au centre de l'attention, sorti de l'eau et vêtu d'une simple armure terne à l'instar de celles rutilantes de ses anciens adversaires, leva le pouce en signe d'approbation. Cela excita d'autant plus les spectateurs dont les cris et l'agitation commençaient à sérieusement blaser le pirate, alors même que le reste de la famille royale demeurait plutôt impassible, se fendant d'un simple sourire par moment ou d'un applaudissement poli et retenu. La présentatrice hurla de plus belle dans les crabophones :

« - Très bien ! Il est alors temps de relâcher notre Terreur des Arènes, Hibérius, notre Grand Orodon ! »

 _Et il avait même droit à son petit nom celui-là_ , songea sarcastiquement Law pendant que l'appellation était reprise en chœur par le peuple.

Les ouvriers chargés du bon déroulement des arènes sortirent des coulisses pour plonger à l'eau à leur tour. Généralement il n'en avait vu qu'un ou deux s'occuper de libérer les créatures marines. Cependant là ils étaient quatre et se dirigèrent vers une gigantesque grille, bien plus imposante que les précédentes, dans la partie immergée, qu'ils ouvrirent couverts par quelques soldats.

A présent Law comprenait la nécessité d'une si grande arène centrale, qui n'avait jamais été totalement exploitée lors des autres épreuves. Alors que les employés se retiraient et que le futur champion – ou cadavre – se rapprochait du bord, une gigantesque créature d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de longueur sortit du large canal souterrain. Son buste et sa tête étaient bien plus imposants que l'arrière de son corps, moins grossier et à seule fin de gouvernail. Malgré sa taille, son immense mâchoire pleine de crocs et les deux grosses nageoires antérieures, il semblait plus puissant que rapide. Au sein de l'eau claire, il était tel une tache saumâtre, recouvert qu'était ce monstre de grandes écailles sombres aux reflets verdâtres. Une grande ligne de piques liés par une membrane à demi déchiquetée lui recouvrait toute l'échine dorsale.

En contemplant le mastodonte qui venait d'entrer dans l'arène – et encore s'y sentir à l'étroit malgré l'espace – Azuhla songea tristement à son frère. Sa blessure n'avait rien à voir avec un grand Orodon – sinon il y aurait certainement perdu sa jambe compte tenu de la puissance des mâchoires pleines de crocs – mais chaque monstre marin devait le lui rappeler. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable de son état qui ne résultait au final que d'un malheureux accident de chasse qui avait souvent coûté pire à nombre d'entre eux, mais contempler cette créature qui glissait dangereusement au sein de l'Arène lui rappelait la Sélection.

Certaines des épreuves ayant servies à déterminer qui serait le prochain ou la prochaine à monter sur le trône s'étaient déroulées ici. L'une d'entre elles comprenait justement un monstre marin, moins dangereux, et ils avaient été surveillés de près, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de son frère face au sien. Toujours le même air froid, comme si rien ne l'ébranlait, pourtant ses yeux qui l'avaient contemplé comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la créature lui arrache la tête, les muscles tendus et la respiration bien plus sifflante qu'à l'ordinaire en avaient dit suffisamment long à son goût.

A présent il devait certainement avoir l'impression d'avoir passé cette épreuve pour rien. Et elle avait la sensation que c'était injuste quelque part, tout comme pour Latya qui n'avait eu aucune chance depuis le départ, même en étant excellente dans les domaines demandés, Aru qui ne s'était même pas présenté, les jumeaux qui étaient trop jeunes de toute manière... Quelque part, elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir _usurpé_ , ce trône.

Azuhla se tira de ses pensées lorsque le combattant plongea à l'eau. Sa peau se couvrant rapidement d'écailles violettes, il esquiva sans difficulté la mâchoire qui tenta de le happer juste après son plongeon. Les spectateurs se firent moins bruyants, plus concentrés sur ce qu'il se passait en bas, bien qu'ils continuent leurs encouragements ou leurs discussions quand à la tournure que prendraient les choses. C'était en soit _la_ véritable épreuve des Arènes, celle qui recelait d'un véritable danger de mort, ce pourquoi le vainqueur était libre d'y participer ou non. Le reste était un spectacle pour divertir les foules, une activité à laquelle tout le monde était invité à participer, qu'ils gagnent ou pas, durant les périodes festives. Des malus de points avaient même été mis en place pour s'assurer d'éviter les débordements dans le feu de l'action, dans le cas où l'adversaire serait trop sévèrement blessé.

Les premières minutes, l'homme ne fit que tourner autours du monstre marin, celui-ci tentant quelques attaques mortelles par moment, mais demeurant trop lent. Le combattant l'observait, son arme au poing, celle-là même étant aussi atypique que le reste de son style. On aurait dit un harpon à première vue, mais le tiers de sa hampe était bardé de piques recourbés tels des épines de ronce.

Il s'en servit au départ simplement pour titiller le monstre, ayant vite remarqué que la pointe rebondissait sur les écailles si résistantes qu'il ne parvenait même pas à les déformer pour qu'il puisse la ficher entre deux. Il excitait la créature, longeant son dos, laissant taper le bout de son arme contre les épines dorsales. Quand l'Orodon se retournait avec fureur, il plongeait sous son ventre, évitant adroitement les pattes arrières griffues et les grandes nageoires avant plus pataudes.

Le combat commençait à se faire long et répétitif, pourtant le monstre se montrait également de plus en plus malin. A présent il patientait un peu plus avant d'attaquer, semblait commencer à prévoir quels endroits testait sa proie dans le but de découvrir une faille sous cette carapace d'épaisses écailles. Les immenses orbites sombres suivaient de plus en plus aisément la petite chose agile qui leur tournait autours, et là, il frappa.

Alors que le combattant plongeait sous son ventre pour tenter à nouveau de s'en prendre aux zones plus délicates des articulations qu'il avait déjà réussi à abîmer quelques fois, l'Orodon prédit son mouvement. D'un puissant coup de nageoire, il l'interrompit dans son mouvement, le poussant vers le fond, se souciant peu du spectacle et sa visibilité pour sa part. Il fusa ensuite vers sa cible, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes sur le trou béant et bardé de crocs qui caractérisait sa gueule.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se redresser suffisamment rapidement pour lui échapper compte tenu du courant qu'avait induit le mouvement de nageoires, le combattant sut qu'il était acculé. D'un geste rapide, il balança son harpon droit dans l'œil de la créature. Les piques douloureuses transperçant son globe oculaire, l'Orodon dévia sa trajectoire, son nez allant s'écraser au fond de l'Arène. Son adversaire en profita pour prendre appui sur le fond et prendre de l'élan pour remonter, agrippant la hampe de métal et tirant d'un coup sec pour la dégager et récupérer son arme.

Alors qu'il rejoignait rapidement le haut, l'Orodon creva la surface juste à côté de lui, l'orbite ensanglanté et poussant un hurlement féroce qui fit se taire net la foule. Le combattant ne chercha pourtant pas à s'éloigner, malgré la menace que représentait la créature au champ de vision désormais restreint. Au contraire il profita de ce handicap pour glisser sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir sur son flanc gauche, plantant son arme pile entre l'une des grosses nageoires et le tronc, le blessant sévèrement.

Hurlant de plus belle, l'Orodon lui flanqua un grand coup de tête qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Replongeant et nageant latéralement pour tenter de repérer sa proie, on pouvait voir que le monstre marin était clairement gêné par sa blessure, qui perturbait son équilibre et laissait une traînée rouge sombre derrière lui. Il n'était plus désormais qu'une proie facile à abattre, tant que l'on se méfiait de la tête...

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit la présentatrice pour décider la fin de l'épreuve, dont le gagnant n'était plus un mystère. Le Grand Orodon fut rappelé à l'intérieur de son canal sous marin, appâté par une nourriture plus facile et appétissante, et de toute façon le concurrent étant déjà remonté à la surface. Les ouvriers partirent refermer la grille, la vérifiant plusieurs fois, tandis que la foule se mettait à clamer le nom de leur nouveau champion d'arène : « Ades ».

Se détachant du spectacle qu'il jugeait terminé, Law observa autours de lui. Celthya avait l'air d'être en train de songer à recruter cet individu parmi les rangs de son armée – certainement un des autres objectifs de l'organisation de ces Arènes, dégoter de bons éléments de combat. De son côté la future souveraine avait l'air totalement plongé dans ses pensées, applaudissant distraitement. Latya avait l'air très emballée tout comme sa mère, et ne retenait nullement ses expressions enjouées. La réaction qui l'intrigua le plus était néanmoins celle d'Aru, le jeune homme ne lâchait pas le désormais champion du regard, ayant l'air perturbé et ennuyé, mais par quoi ?

Ce fut sur cette interrogation que le supernova décida de le suivre alors qu'il le vit quitter discrètement les gradins, les autres semblant trop distraits pour vraiment y prêter attention. Il prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par la chef de garde en train de parler recrutement avec d'autres soldats, alors que le prince rejoignait rapidement les coulisses.

Le jeune homme tira la capuche sur sa tête, vérifiant parfois derrière lui et Law faisait bien attention à rester dans l'ombre et les reliefs pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il le suivit avec plus de discrétion alors qu'Aru descendait les marches avec une précipitation mal retenue. Aux directions qu'il prenait, le pirate déduisit rapidement qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre de l'Arène, et aux quelques ex-participants qu'ils croisèrent, visiblement vers la sortie des concurrents.

Le brun se posa rapidement dans un coin, évitant de se faire remarquer, alors qu'Aru s'arrêtait non loin des entrées de coulisses désormais désertées, semblant attendre avec impatience quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – qui ne pointa pas le bout de son nez avant un bon quart d'heure.

Law reconnut rapidement le Champion des Arènes, désormais débarrassé de son armure, qui sortait des vestiaires. Maintenant qu'il lui était donné de le voir de plus près, il ne se priva pas de le détailler un peu plus, demeurant tout de même caché dans le renfoncement d'un pilier planté au tournant des corridors.

C'était un grand type bien bâti, très musclé bien qu'il demeure taillé en V comme la plupart des habitants et enserré dans du cuir près-au-corps. Ce qui détonnait le plus chez lui était sa chevelure sombre, d'une couleur bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir les iris de cristal et qui se métamorphosaient en longs tentacules suivant chacun de ses mouvements au contact de l'eau.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? lâcha Aru en s'en rapprochant, le ton nerveux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu participer ? »

Ils se connaissaient, nota Law, et bien en plus pour en venir à user du tutoiement, d'autant plus que son interlocuteur rétorqua la voix plus tranchante :

« - Depuis quand est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me dire ce qu'il m'est donné de faire ou non ? »

Il s'en rapprocha, le surplombant sans peine, et le plus jeune recula d'un pas avant de se rattraper rapidement :

« - Non c'est vrai désolé... mais je ne comprends pas... »

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de reprendre d'un ton rabaissant :

« - Ça ne m'étonne pas trop de toi. Il s'agissait simplement d'en profiter pour évaluer les choses, ce genre d'occasions ne se présente pas toujours. Évidemment que je n'en avais rien à faire du spectacle ou de m'exposer inutilement imbécile. »

Tout en parlant il semblait s'énerver tout seul, levant la main et son interlocuteur rentrant la tête dans les épaules comme s'il s'attendait effectivement à se faire frapper. L'autre la rabaissa néanmoins, et il se permit de se détendre.

« - Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, reprit-il, on m'attend en haut, frais et sans une égratignure pour satisfaire ces idiots. »

A ces mots il détourna les talons pour rejoindre les escaliers menant à l'arène centrale, et Aru l'observa faire, visiblement perturbé. Il se détourna pour partir et, Law ne se souciant plus de se faire griller, il se plaça sur son chemin. Le prince l'observa d'un air surpris, il le vit même pâlir une seconde, avant qu'il ne lâche :

« - Vous... avez tout entendu hein ? »

Il sembla se donner la réponse à lui-même avant d'ajouter :

« - Bah peu importe, ça ne vous concerne en rien. »

Law s'agaça rapidement de son petit ton condescendant et rétorqua :

« - Moi certainement, ta sœur je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Il ne se formalisait plus tellement de le vouvoyer, se doutant qu'il ne voudrait pas voir cette conversation rapportée. Et en effet le jeune homme le fixa un instant, perplexe, avant de reprendre comme pour se rassurer lui-même :

« - Oui elle vous fait certainement trop confiance... peut-être... mais de toute façon il y a une différence entre la famille et les étrangers.

\- D'accord, lâcha Law en se doutant effectivement qu'elle privilégierait certainement les paroles de son frère, mais je me demande comment elle réagirait à cela ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se dérober, il lui saisit le poignet, en tirant la manche pour en exposer les écailles argentées perçant sous la peau pâle. Le prince quand à lui se dégagea avec une grimace pour rapidement tirer son manteau par-dessus alors que le brun l'observait avec un léger sourire vicieux, cherchant à l'intimider.

« - Ça ne... servirait à rien de lui en parler, juste à l'inquiéter inutilement. Personne ici n'a jamais trouvé de solution... »

Les tics nerveux et le regard traqué semblèrent revenir à la charge, tels qu'il les avait vu à l'hôpital des Corrompus. Law aurait relancé le sujet qui l'intéressait et qui était le « Champion » de ces Arènes, lorsqu'une voix ferme claqua derrière lui :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Tournant la tête, Law reconnut facilement la chef de garde qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis quelques semaines, et ne semblait pas ravie qu'il lui ait faussé compagnie. Aru le devança néanmoins pour prendre la parole, lâchant le plus naturellement du monde alors qu'il semblait anxieux à peine une minute plus tôt :

« - J'étais simplement allé voir ce ''champion'' de plus près, Celthya, et il m'a accompagné par curiosité. »

Il coula un regard vers Law qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Néanmoins il n'était pas dupe et comprenait très clairement le message implicite : s'il le couvrait ici c'était comme estimer qu'il avait une dette envers lui, s'il avait un minimum d'honneur l'autre pouvait être certain qu'il ne le balancerait pas, ou du moins pas sans bonne raison. Et justement s'il y avait bien une chose que le pirate détestait, c'était d'être redevable, il garda donc le silence.

Bien qu'elle semble encore assez remontée, la femme soldat à la longue chevelure crépusculaire nattée céda face au prince, commandant simplement :

« - Que cela ne se reproduise pas sans que l'on ne m'en avertisse alors. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas l'intention de se la mettre à dos après tout. Ils quittèrent ensuite les corridors pour remonter rejoindre le reste de la famille royale.

Bien loin de l'agitation des jeux, le prince aîné du royaume était retourné au palais central. Ce dernier était déserté, seuls quelques serviteurs subsistaient, se relayant, ainsi que des soldats pour veiller à ce que rien ne soit pillé pendant l'absence des résidents. Il s'en allait rejoindre ses quartiers de son habituelle démarche boiteuse, ne la retenant pas contrairement à l'effort d'image qu'il faisait habituellement, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne pour le voir ou faire attention à lui de toute manière.

Alors qu'il allait entamer la pénible montée des escaliers, il entendit le grincement caractéristique des hautes portes qui raclaient sur la pierre du sol. Auberyn se retourna pour voir l'archiviste sortir de la grande bibliothèque, ayant du mal à fermer correctement celle-ci puisque d'ordinaire c'était les gardes postés devant qui s'en chargeaient. Le prince se rapprocha donc d'un des rares vieil homme de la cité pour l'y aider plutôt que de l'observer galérer tout seul avec sa lourde barre. Se redressant après l'avoir remercié en un souffle, l'archiviste passa la main dans ses cheveux fins et laiteux pour les réarranger avant de remarquer à son égard :

« - Vous rentrez bien tôt mon prince.

\- Cela m'a suffi c'est tout. »

Il préférait même ne pas s'étaler sur ce sujet-là, qui n'avait pour résultat que d'assombrir son humeur. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de ces spectacles qui n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux, du moins était-ce l'excuse qu'il se servait à lui-même depuis des années à présent.

« - Est-ce que l'étranger est toujours avec notre future reine ? reprit le vieillard sans se formaliser de la réponse obtuse.

\- Malheureusement, répondit amèrement Auberyn, ça n'a pas l'air de spécialement la déranger. »

En remarquant le soupir exaspéré qui échappa au vieil homme, il songea qu'il était sans doute tombé sur quelqu'un qui pensait comme lui. Et étant donné l'éventail de connaissances que possédait l'archiviste, il en avait certainement d'autant plus de raisons que lui.

« - Ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir non plus. »

Plus petit, l'archiviste l'observa par en-dessous, le détaillant quelques secondes en silence de son regard tel du bois usé, alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il finit par dire d'un air grognon :

« - Vous êtes trop jeune pour vous en souvenir – à vrai dire vous ne l'avez même pas vécu – mais ce n'est pas la première fois que des étrangers s'échouent ici. »

Auberyn allait lui faire remarquer qu'il le savait très bien, on lui en avait déjà mentionné les quelques rares fois précédentes – où certains voyageurs n'avaient même jamais pu repartir –, mais le vieil homme reprit rapidement :

« - Il y a cinquante ans, un équipage s'est écrasé ici, un peu de la même manière que celui-là. L'ancien roi les a accueilli, et ils sont restés un moment, restaurant leur navire et échangeant avec nous, en apparence ils étaient tout à fait enclin au partage de connaissances. J'en avais même beaucoup retiré à l'époque, de leurs mœurs extérieures, leur objet étrange pour ''sauvegarder les positions'' comme ils disaient, j'en ai beaucoup appris bien que je n'étais pas encore en charge des archives... »

Son visage s'assombrit et, au ton qu'il employait, Auberyn devinait bien que tout ne s'était pas si bien déroulé que cela.

« - Un jour ils sont partis précipitamment, nous n'avons rien vu venir ni eu le temps de comprendre. Ils ont profité du changement de sens du maelström et ont rejoint leur royaume de la surface. Ce n'est qu'après que nous nous en sommes rendus compte... »

Il prit une profonde inspiration vibrante de colère.

« - Ils n'étaient que de vulgaires pillards, ni plus ni moins. Une ''babiole'' par-ci par-là, ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur à leurs yeux... ils se sont servis, sans rien en échange, et ont filé à la première occasion. »

Il fixa Auberyn comme s'il s'attendait à en tirer quelque chose.

« - Ceux-là ne valent pas mieux, ils viennent du même endroit et partagent certainement les mêmes mœurs. La plupart d'entre nous ont oublié ou n'y accordent pas tant d'importance, l'étranger a après tout cet attrait qui nous rend curieux et nous fait baisser notre garde, mais pas moi. Cette situation se reproduira si l'on ne se méfie pas, rien ne nous garantit qu'ils ne se soient même pas déjà servi... »

Il secoua la tête avec un soupir las, et le prince finit par dire après une brève réflexion silencieuse :

« - Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il y a au moins une personne ici qui vous écoute et ne se fera pas non plus avoir... »

Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, quelques vérifications s'imposaient, puis que sa sœur soit contre ou pas elle n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être au courant...

* * *

 **N.A. : A la base je voulais le faire en deux parties, mais pour le couper en deux y avait pas vraiment de moment propice puis un chap' "un peu" plus gros de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal x) Du coup vous avez aussi droit à un tas d'informations XD**  
 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Que manigance donc cet Ades ? Quelle relation a-t-il avec Aru ? Que va faire Auberyn ? (J'ai combien de prénoms qui commencent par A au juste là ?) A suivre ~**


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Le Couronnement.

Law se rendit comme à son habitude dans la salle des archives, espérant s'y trouver loin de l'effervescence du palais, où des serviteurs couraient partout tandis que les invités nobles cancanaient de bon train. Il ne s'y retrouva pas seul néanmoins puisqu'il fut surpris d'y surprendre la – très prochainement – reine de ce royaume, occupant une petite table ronde tirée à l'écart et un livre entre les mains. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, étant donnée qu'elle ne faisait qu'emprunter les ouvrages de cette salle pour ensuite ressortir les lire probablement dans ses quartiers. A moins qu'elle ne se _planquait_ ici, songea Law avant de sourire légèrement à cette pensée.

« - Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous préparer ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. »

En effet le couronnement devait avoir lieu ce jour-même, et il comprenait mieux la panique de certains servants à présent, s'ils ne savaient pas où était passée leur souveraine. Le Couronnement aurait lieu dans l'après-midi, et dieu savait à quel point les heures passaient vite lorsqu'il s'agissait que _tout soit parfait_. D'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir commencé à se préparer, lavée, les cheveux encore mouillés lui collant au dos et ayant enfilé une robe des plus simples, peu serrée et certainement pas faite pour comparaître en public.

Azuhla releva le regard sur lui, délaissant son livre qu'elle ne lisait visiblement pas vraiment quoiqu'il en soit. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment dérangée qu'il soit là, sans doute qu'elle se doutait que ce ne serait sans doute pas lui qui irait dire à la horde de servants paniqués dehors où elle se trouvait, ni l'archiviste apparemment. Ou bien était-elle peut-être même volontairement venu là, sachant qu'il s'y rendait très souvent, pour ne pas dire qu'il y passait le plus clair de son temps.

« - Tout est déjà prêt en soi, ils n'auront besoin de moi que quelques heures, d'ici cet après-midi il reste bien assez de temps, répondit-elle tranquillement bien que ses paroles sonnent comme une excuse.

\- Vraiment ? »

Law s'assit en face d'elle tandis qu'elle soutenait son regard, visiblement imperturbable. Il semblait qu'elle soit bien habituée à masquer ses émotions et ses pensées, mais c'était également ce qui donnait encore plus envie au pirate de tenter de la déstabiliser. Ce pourquoi il ajouta avec un demi-sourire :

« - Pour ce que j'en pense, vous donnez plutôt l'air de vous _cacher_. »

Elle changea d'expression pour sourire légèrement, nullement vexée bien qu'il lui parle certainement plus directement que n'importe qui d'autre dans le palais. Au contraire c'était même sans doute ce qu'elle préférait, en dehors de sa famille et en particulier sa sœur aînée, personne ne semblait jamais réellement honnête avec elle.

« - Il y a un peu de vrai là-dedans aussi. Je ne suis pas très... pressée, disons. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de l'observer plus fixement au point qu'il se demande ce qu'il pouvait bien se dérouler dans sa tête, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« - Vous, par rapport à votre équipage, cela ne vous paraît-il pas difficile ou insurmontable parfois ? Ce sont de vos décisions que dépendent vos hommes et parfois il semble qu'il n'y ait... aucune bonne décision à prendre. »

Il l'observa quelques secondes, même si son apparence demeurait calme, ses paroles traduisaient l'angoisse qu'elle devait éprouver en l'instant. Il finit par décider de lui répondre sans mentir :

« - Ça n'a rien d'équivalent à ce que cela doit être à l'échelle d'un royaume, mais ça n'est pas toujours évident non. Je ne sais pas si vous avez une idée du genre d'intempéries et d'îles que l'on peut retrouver en surface, mais on appelle cet endroit le « Nouveau Monde ». Il y a différents groupes puissants qui se font la guerre les uns aux autres, et en plus de demeurer en partie inexploré, c'est aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible. Il y aura forcément à prendre des décisions qui seront question de vie ou de mort, et certaines ne feront pas forcément l'unanimité. »

Et quelque part, même si son équipage l'avait soutenu depuis North Blue sans faillir, il savait que les entraîner dans sa quête vengeresse pourrait très bien finir par mal tourner, à la moindre erreur de calcul...

« - Et cela ne vous empêche-t-il pas de dormir ? le relança-t-elle.

\- Si j'ai des craintes alors j'y réfléchis, sous un autre angle si nécessaire, pour être certain de faire ce qui me paraît le mieux, pas forcément l'idéal. Vous savez, parfois c'est le doute qui vous fait commettre des erreurs, souligna-t-il. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant y réfléchir malgré qu'il ne parvienne pas à définir de quelle manière ce qu'il disait pouvait l'atteindre. Il finit par remarquer en brisant le silence :

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous stresse au sujet de ce couronnement ? Il me semble que vous dirigez déjà ce royaume et que ce ne sera jamais qu'un peu de spectacle pour le peuple et un titre officiel. »

La jeune femme pianota un instant des doigts sur la pierre blanche de la table, laissant échapper un léger sourire nerveux.

« - C'est assez difficile à décrire, mais il y a une sorte de sécurité à ne pas être couronnée. Si je fais une erreur ou que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, quelqu'un d'autre peut prendre la relève. C'est une période d'essai alors... même s'il faudrait une erreur de taille pour me démettre de mes fonctions, ça donne un peu l'impression de pouvoir se... rattraper. Une fois reine, chaque décision devra être assumée, ainsi que chacune des autres derrière. Et il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible, même si j'étais un mauvais choix, même ceux qui auraient actuellement encore une chance de me remplacer ne l'auront plus désormais, il faudra attendre la prochaine Sélection et qu'il... m'arrive quelque chose. »

A cette pensée un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine, cela lui rappelait l'assassinat de son père, aussi brutal qu'il avait laissé le royaume sans dirigeant une trop longue période, et les prétendants au titre dans un deuil qui n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Les précédents rois et reines étaient pour la plupart décédés de maladie, plus rarement de vieillesse, il y avait eu quelques accidents bien sûr, mais en règle générale on préparait la Sélection alors que la mort approchait ou lorsque le souverain passait la barre de la soixantaine, car il était rare désormais que qui que ce soit atteigne les soixante dix ans.

Azuhla finit par secouer légèrement la tête, chassant ses pensées intérieures, avant de se lever, lui adressant un sourire sincère, différent de ceux artificiels qui semblaient calculés pour n'être ni trop larges ni trop démonstratifs.

« - Je vais devoir y aller, excusez mes questionnements inutiles. Tout le monde a la possibilité d'assister au Couronnement, vous et votre équipage êtes invités si vous le souhaitez. »

A l'entendre, on aurait même dit qu'elle aurait eu envie de l'y voir. Law hocha néanmoins simplement la tête en l'observant repartir, et très vite il put entendre les exclamations soulagées d'une servante qu'il identifia comme Merryla au son de sa voix. Il n'avait pratiquement pas vu l'adolescente aux cheveux roses depuis que les festivités avaient commencé, le repas était déjà posé sur son bureau et sous cloche lorsqu'il rentrait de la salle des archives, et elle devait visiblement avoir noté ses horaires puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé froid.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement, _trop_ rapidement au goût d'Azuhla. Ses serviteurs avaient passés des heures à l'apprêter, bien plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à revérifier chaque couture et lisser chaque pli. Elle revêtait désormais une robe certes splendide, réalisée par l'un des meilleurs tailleurs du royaume, mais si _lourde_. Sa poitrine était enserrée dans du tissu brodé et rehaussé de quelques pierreries en motifs, rendant la respiration pénible bien qu'elle marque parfaitement la poitrine et remonte le corsage. Une parure plus discrète, faite de petites opales liées par une chaînette d'argent, se prolongeait par une cape courte légèrement transparente, qui lui couvrait les épaules laissées à nu. Dans son dos ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés en une natte sophistiquée, l'empêchant de se triturer nerveusement une mèche. En-dessous de la taille, la robe lui tombait jusqu'au pied, et était agrémentée par de nombreuses voilures dont l'une d'entre elles, plus longue, suivait sa marche telle une traîne. Si les quelques personnes qu'elle avait croisé en rejoignant le canal où l'attelage était plus paré que jamais n'avaient pas tari d'éloges sur sa tenue, pour sa part marcher avec lui était très inconfortable, fort heureusement personne ne l'avait obligée à porter des talons hauts en prime, étant donné qu'on ne risquait pas de voir ses pieds. Mais bon, _ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques heures_ , s'encouragea-t-elle.

Le Couronnement se déroulerait sur la périphérie, au sein d'un immense temple dédié à la divinité que vénérait son peuple. Il s'agissait d'Ennptuën, déesse des océans, qui aurait selon les légendes guidé son peuple sous les mers pour les sauver de la catastrophe ayant ravagé leur terre d'origine. Elle l'avait naturellement vénérée depuis son enfance, bien que toute cette légende lui paraisse bien lointaine et si vague lorsque l'on cherchait des réponses, même dans les archives dont seuls les plus hauts placés avaient l'accès. Néanmoins, il était de tradition que chaque souverain reçoive sa couronne dans son temple le plus majestueux de la cité, l'actuellement indétrôné Antre de Nagar, tenant son nom d'un monstre marin dont le territoire n'était pas très loin d'Adentila, mais avec lequel ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes tant que personne ne se risquait à s'y aventurer. Peu étaient ceux qui l'avaient observé en réalité, mais on le disait aussi beau et fascinant qu'énorme et dangereux.

Bien qu'elle ne s'y rende que peu souvent, le temple était définitivement un bâtiment aussi superbe qu'impressionnant, méritant bien son nom et sa réputation. Sa construction avait pris des décennies, et il était debout depuis bien avant sa naissance. C'était un immense édifice rectangulaire, supporté par de nombreuses colonnes qui avaient la particularité d'être entortillées sur elles-mêmes, telles des vagues tournoyantes. Lorsqu'on montait les quelques grandes marches menant à l'entrée, on ne pouvait qu'être soufflé par le fronton superbement sculpté, représentant la tête d'un Nagar, la gueule fermée mais dont le regard vous fixait comme s'il vous jaugeait. Depuis que l'architecte avait décidé d'en faire le symbole du temple, cette créature était considérée par les plus fidèles comme un gardien ou messager de la déesse, après tout le fait que le Nasuulti soit échoué sur son territoire pouvait ne pas être vu comme une coïncidence... Bien qu'elle soit déjà passée dessous plusieurs fois, Azuhla en admirait toujours le détail des écailles, la mâchoire fine hérissée d'épines colorées. Le temple était majoritairement peint de blanc et de bleu, mais des nuances rouge et violette aveint été ajoutées au Nagar pour le rendre plus fidèle à l'original. Du moins c'était ce que supposait la souveraine, pour sa part elle n'en avait jamais observé que des croquis et des statues.

La future reine et son cortège de gardes et serviteurs pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, si spacieux qu'il accueillerait aisément des centaines de personnes. D'ordinaire seules des statues de pierres et de verre ornaient l'intérieur en plus des autels, et lorsqu'on levait la tête on pouvait observer une splendide frise colorée censée représenter Ennptuë : une femme à la peau sombre comme les abysses, mais dont la chevelure cristalline l'auréolait telle une couronne. Ses yeux étaient tels deux grandes émeraudes aux iris troubles et intimidantes, qui lui donnaient toujours envie de baisser la tête comme si elle était réellement observée par une puissance supérieure. Pour ce jour néanmoins, on avait ajouté quelques décorations supplémentaires, des voilures brodées pendaient du plafond, terminées par quelques cristaux réfléchissant la lumière comme de petites étoiles, et les bancs ordinairement présents avaient été retirés pour laisser le plus d'espace possible. L'allée était seulement délimitée par un long tapis turquoise, ainsi que quelques gardes dans leurs plus belles et rutilantes armures.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le fouler cependant, sa mère, postée non loin de l'entrée, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'elle quitta son monde pour ne demeurer qu'avec une servante et une soldate, Celthya étant restée surveiller le capitaine étranger, ses ordres n'ayant pas changé. Quelque part elle espérait qu'il vienne y assister, même si elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir l'air irréprochable et d'une détermination indéfectible, cela lui plaisait de se dire qu'il y avait une personne totalement extérieure à la cité avec qui elle n'était pas obligée d'être une souveraine parfaite. D'autant plus qu'en apprendre sur d'autres cultures la fascinait au plus haut point.

L'ancienne reine mena sa fille à l'écart de l'entrée du temple qui ne tarderait pas à se remplir dès que les gardes libéreraient le passage. Le petit groupe entra dans une loge à l'écart réservée aux prêtres. Elle était censée rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher où, là, le grand moment pourrait commencer. En attendant la servante vérifia sa tenue sous toutes les coutures, tandis qu'Azuhla souriait nerveusement à sa mère.

« - Il y aura vraiment beaucoup de monde n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait du mal à imaginer cet immense bâtiment être rempli à en craquer, et cela ne contribuait pas à faire baisser l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait l'estomac depuis ce matin. Elle savait que ce ne serait jamais que l'affaire de quelques minutes, le temps de traverser tout le temple, se présenter pour la cérémonie. Elle n'avait même pas grand chose à faire sinon marcher et baisser la tête quand on lui remettrait la couronne, ajouter un petit discours de circonstances, pourtant elle sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il menaçait sortir de sa poitrine et s'enfuir en la laissant se débrouiller toute seule. Comme si elle venait soudainement de remonter le temps lors de son tout premier jour à la tête de la cité.

« - Ton père disait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit que ce jour-là. »

Avec un sourire mélancolique, elle caressa la joue de sa cadette. Aussi impassible qu'elle s'efforçait d'être, c'était tout de même le fruit de ses entrailles, et elle était parfaitement capable de sentir lorsqu'elle était toute tendue et angoissée.

« - Tu seras à la hauteur ne t'en fais pas, si tu poursuis comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici, en prenant les décisions qui te paraissent les plus justes, tu feras une merveilleuse reine. »

 _Une reine qui mourait de s'enfuir en l'instant_ , songea Azuhla. Sachant qu'elle souhaitait juste la rassurer, elle garda néanmoins ses pensées pour elle. Elle l'avait fait jusqu'ici, elle poursuivrait bien même après cette étape obligatoire, pourtant elle se sentait terriblement nerveuse, comme une fiancée la veille de son mariage.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle tentait d'occuper sa nervosité en écoutant les bruits de pas et de conversation des gens remplissant peu à peu le temple. Sa mère essayait de la distraire avec quelques anecdotes sur le couronnement de son père, dont elle n'avait été qu'une spectatrice parmi les familles nobles à l'époque. Ou encore les histoires de certains de ses aïeuls en comparaison desquels elle ne pourrait pas faire pire, entre celui qui s'était enfui en courant et celle qui s'était retrouvée avec une couronne bien trop grande pour elle lui étant tombée jusqu'au cou. Fort heureusement pour sa part tout avait été fait sur mesure et ses jambes lui obéissaient encore, plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne se ramasse pas sur sa robe devant tout le monde. Pourtant plus les minutes défilaient plus elle avait un mal fou à tendre l'oreille et détacher son esprit du sang qui lui battait aux tympans, lui rappelant que chaque seconde la rapprochait du moment fatidique où elle devrait se montrer à tous, et s'engager pour la vie devant tous.

L'épais rideau séparant la loge de l'intérieur du temple bruissa sur le passage de quelqu'un, la faisait sursauter. Elle sourit néanmoins en reconnaissant Aru, ils avaient convenus que ce serait lui qui, le moment venu, viendrait la mener à l'autel de cérémonie. Il était tout apprêté pour l'occasion, d'une tenue blanche où une cape courte coupée en biais était retenue sur ses épaules par une broche en forme de trident. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement organisés contrairement à d'habitude où ils avaient une forte tendance à se rebeller, lui donnant un air plus âgé que ses dix huit ans, et leur gris perle semblait briller.

« - Prête ? demanda-t-il en l'observant plus figée qu'une statue du temple. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour souffler mot, et il lui saisit doucement le bras, cette simple pression suffisant à la détendre un peu. Elle n'avait pas de meilleur soutien que lui en un moment pareil, il était celui duquel elle était le plus proche, avec qui elle avait partagée toute son enfance, les bons moments comme les mauvais. Il serait là aujourd'hui, et tous les autres jours qui viendraient, même si elle devait prendre la pire des décisions et se faire haïr de tous. Peu importe qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir aussi souvent qu'auparavant, tant qu'il était là quand elle en avait le plus besoin.

Azuhla expira longuement, au risque de s'étrangler avec son corsage si serré, avant de relever la tête et sortir au bras de son frère. Derrière elle, sa mère sortit également rejoindre le reste de sa famille au plus près de l'autel. Mais contrairement à elle qui pouvait passer d'un pas vif au milieu de la foule, pour sa part la jeune femme allait devoir marcher au milieu de ce long tapis turquoise d'un pas nuptial alors même qu'elle avait juste envie de courir et en finir au plus vite.

S'efforçant de conserver son calme, Azuhla s'appliqua à figer les moindres traits de son visage de manière à ce que la seule chose qui puisse transparaître fut un air royal et distingué tandis qu'elle s'efforçait à ce que ses mouvements soient aussi élégants que possible malgré la robe qui certes lui facilitait les apparences mais la gênait également. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'enfoncer si fort les ongles dans le bras de son frère qu'elle devait lui faire mal.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'autel, elle observa légèrement autours d'elle, seuls ses yeux bougeant d'un endroit à un autre alors que son visage était rivé droit devant elle. Les plus proches de l'entrée étaient le peuple, les plus privilégiés ayant des places à proximité de l'autel de cérémonie. Quelques membres du Conseil étaient présent, mais la plus grande partie était restée au palais, leur travail pour le royaume ne semblant jamais s'arrêter. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait peu à peu du fond, elle repéra un groupe de personnes détonnant un peu dans la foule, derrière les gardes délimitant le passage.

Elle reconnut l'équipage qui s'était échoué ici, ne portant visiblement pas cette fois l'espèce de combinaison qui les vêtait ordinairement, mais d'autres vêtements bien qu'ils soient complètement différents de chez eux. Devant eux, bien qu'en apparence moins enthousiaste que les autres, se tenait leur capitaine dans son long et épais manteau noir. Bien qu'elle ne réagisse pas – ne pouvant pas réellement se le permettre ici – elle était plutôt contente de l'y voir. Étrangement, ça lui donnait un peu la sensation de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un de totalement étranger à tout cela, qui n'en attendait rien de spécial.

En s'approchant de l'autel, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille sur le côté. Latya lui adressa un sourire encourageant, droite et fière dans la robe bleue qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux crépusculaires. A côté se trouvait sa mère, tenant par la main ses plus jeunes frère et sœur. Emeryl bien qu'inexpressif comme à l'accoutumée, lui adressa un léger hochement de tête tandis que sa jumelle muette se contentait d'un léger sourire sur son visage de poupée. Elle chercha son aîné du regard mais ne réussit pas à le trouver. Il n'était pas venu. Quelque part à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, c'était comme si on lui assenait un coup de poing. Certes ils avaient des différents, leur relation s'étant envenimée depuis le jour de la Sélection, mais il lui avait donné l'impression de se montrer moins comme un ennemi dernièrement, visiblement cela ne demeurait qu'une impression. Alors qu'elle aurait pensé qu'en un jour aussi important il serait au moins redevenu son frère...

Se sentant pas loin soudainement de vaciller, Azuhla raffermit sa poigne sur le bras d'Aru pour se ressaisir, chassant Auberyn et ses réactions toujours si froides et contradictoires de son esprit pour reporter son attention sur l'autel et la cérémonie qui se déroulait.

La personne qui présidait le couronnement, à l'image de la déesse, était une femme. Une grande femme d'une trentaine d'années, dont le visage semblait lisse et pur comme du cristal. Elle portait une longue robe bleu pâle, épurée à l'exception d'un imposant bijou doré en forme de trident reposant sur sa poitrine. Une grande cascade de cheveux d'un blanc immaculé tombait dans son dos et tout autours de ses épaules, tels de longs filaments lustrés. Une aura particulière flottait autours d'elle et, sans être une fervente croyante pourtant, elle comprenait pourquoi c'était elle la vectrice d'Ennptuë. Elle possédait de grands yeux maquillés, faisant ressortir ses prunelles vertes et brillantes comme des joyaux, exactement comme la fresque au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard perturba d'autant plus Azuhla qui regretta très vite le bras de son frère lorsque celui-ci se retira pour lui laisser la place d'honneur.

Alors qu'elle demeurait debout, droite et immobile, tentant tant bien que mal de conserver une respiration normale et ne rien laisser transparaître de son trouble, un prêtre s'approcha d'elles. Là, sur un écrin bleu foncé, était posée la couronne, _sa_ couronne. Elle l'avait choisie parce qu'à l'instar de certains des ouvrages précédents, elle ne croulait pas sous une myriade de joyaux. Ne figurait en son centre qu'une unique pierre, assez imposante, qui brillait de pureté et était d'autant plus mise en valeur qu'elle était seule. Sans s'arrêter à cela néanmoins, le chef d'œuvre se poursuivait tout autours de la pierre légèrement bleutée en une étoile à six branches, les verticales étant les plus grosses tandis que celles horizontales s'étiraient en un anneau incomplet, s'affinant jusqu'à rejoindre le vide. De fines gravures achevaient d'embellir l'argent lustré, ajoutant un peu de relief et de vie. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas simplement réfléchi selon les apparences, elle avait choisi quelque chose qui lui correspondait. Si elle devait la porter toute sa vie, elle tenait à ce qu'au moins elle lui plaise.

Observer son choix de près raffermit un peu sa confiance paraissant avoir disparue depuis ce matin. Il restait néanmoins à lui poser sur la tête à présent. Sans qu'un son ne franchisse sa gorge nouée, Azuhla observa la prêtresse prendre délicatement la couronne entre ses mains, les longues manches de sa robe suivant son mouvement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa prochaine reine, rompant le silence qui s'était établi depuis qu'elle avait quitté la loge :

« - Peuple d'Adentila, en regard de notre Déesse Ennptuë, Mère des océans et guide dans les Abysses, ainsi que ses messagers et gardiens, je proclame en ce jour Neferith Azuhla en tant que dix septième reine dirigeante d'une lignée de quarante trois générations. Que la Déesse éclaire ses choix futurs et protège le royaume de l'obscurité. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable de formuler une pensée complète, Azuhla se rappela simplement du schéma selon lequel se déroulait la cérémonie, et c'était le moment à présent. Lentement, maudissant la robe qui entravait ses mouvements avec ses multiples couches de tissu, elle s'inclina de manière à ce que sa tête s'abaisse au milieu du torse de la prêtresse. Elle sentit ensuite le métal froid glisser le long de sa chevelure, bien contente que celle-ci ait été rassemblée en tresse et qu'aucune mèche ne s'accroche n'importe comment, puis venir sertir son front. Lorsque les mains de la grande femme aux yeux émeraude se retirèrent, elle se releva avec élégance, priant intérieurement pour que cette couronne reste à sa place et ne se mette pas de travers. Mais l'orfèvre avait bien fait son travail, elle lui seyait parfaitement.

Affichant un solennel sourire de circonstances, la reine fraîchement couronnée se retourna vers son peuple. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle resta ainsi, toute droite face à tant de personnes rassemblées, mais il était évident qu'on attendait plus qu'un sourire de sa part. Cherchant nerveusement sa mère du regard, elle finit par se lancer. Elle s'était préparée évidemment, pourtant chaque mot bien appris semblait désespérément vouloir s'enfuir et la laisser toute seule. Loin d'être la première fois qu'elle se prononçait en public, elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être aussi intimidée que si c'était le cas :

« - Je souhaite remercier chacun d'entre vous pour votre présence en ces lieux, et votre participation à la mise en place de ce Couronnement. Au regard de notre Déesse ainsi que de mes ancêtres, je jure aujourd'hui et dans les années à venir de consacrer ma vie à Adentila et sa prospérité. Que chacun d'entre vous puisse vivre en sécurité et s'assurer un avenir ainsi qu'à ses proches. »

Si sa voix n'avait pas tremblée une seule fois, Azuhla reprit le plus discrètement possible son souffle menaçant de s'étrangler dans sa poitrine, une longue et bruyante ovation achevant la cérémonie. Son frère revint la chercher et elle sentit enfin son angoisse redescendre à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de l'autel pour rejoindre l'intimité de la loge. A peine le rideau passé, elle expira un bon coup, soulagée comme si l'on venait de la débarrasser d'un lourd fardeau.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche, remarqua Aru. »

Elle s'inquiéta un instant que d'autres l'ait remarqué, mais personne ne la connaissait mieux que lui, et sa robe immaculée contribuait à masquer quelque peu la pâleur de son teint.

« - Ça va bien mieux maintenant que j'ai quitté cette cérémonie. »

Elle esquissa un sourire nerveux. Elle savait bien entendu qu'il lui faudrait retourner là-bas, saluer tout le monde, écouter les éloges et félicitations, et faire bonne figure. Mais pour l'instant elle souhaitait juste profiter de ce bref répit qui lui était accordé. Se tournant vers son cadet d'un an, Azuhla s'en rapprocha pour le serrer dans ses bras, fermant les yeux en profitant juste sa présence. Si elle ne remarqua pas la grimace de douleur qui l'assaillit sur l'instant, il se ressaisit très rapidement en lui rendant doucement son étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'ancienne reine entra dans la loge à son tour, et elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot qu'Azuhla la devança avec un léger sourire :

« - Je vais retourner voir nos invités, à tout-à-l'heure, termina-t-elle en s'adressant principalement à son frère. »

Si son angoisse n'avait pas totalement disparue, elle se faisait moins intense à présent que le côté cérémonial était passé. Le reste, pour ce qui était de satisfaire poliment tout le monde, elle savait le pratiquer, espérant tout de même qu'on n'insiste pas trop sur la couronne ornant sa tête.

Le principal de la cérémonie étant terminé, les Heart se glissèrent hors de la foule pour partir, rejoints par la chef de garde. Derrière eux le peuple se pressait encore, souhaitant avoir l'occasion de s'adresser à leur souveraine, et les conversations s'étaient rapidement animées pour former un intense brouhaha où personne ne s'entendait plus penser.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches du temple avec l'intention de retourner à leur navire, un groupe de gardes venant de l'extérieur leur barra le passage. Avant que Law ne s'interroge sur leurs intentions, Celthya fronça les sourcils en s'avançant vers les soldats.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Après un salut respectueux à sa supérieur, se tenant bien droit, le garde semblant le plus haut gradé s'exprima :

« - Trafalgar Law et ses subordonnées sont en état d'arrestation, ils doivent être amenés en cellule et jugés. »

Bien qu'elle ne laisse transparaître aucun étonnement, la femme soldat remarqua :

« - Aucun ordre de ce type ne m'a été donné. »

Et pourtant si Azuhla l'avait souhaité, elle le lui aurait fait savoir en premier. D'autant plus que, l'ayant surveillé à la moindre sortie, elle ne voyait pas ce que le brun avait pu faire, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ses hommes...

« - C'est parce qu'il ne vient pas de la reine. »

Elle se tourna vers cette nouvelle voix, provenant d'un homme de haute stature d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux bleu clair étaient striés de mèches d'argent et il portait pour seule armure un plastron frappé du symbole du royaume, et pour seule arme un harpon court très différent des armes habituelles des soldats. Le reconnaissant immédiatement, Celthya adressa un salut respectueux à celui qui était le tacticien du royaume. En terme de rangs aucun d'eux n'était le supérieur de l'autre, à la différence qu'elle-même travaillait à la gestion de l'armée sur le court-terme, et lui sur le long terme, en fonction des changements maritimes, des monstres repérés dans les environs et des périodes migratoires.

« - Le Conseil en a décidé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il n'était même pas au grand complet, certains étant allés assister à la cérémonie, et cela la faisait s'interroger d'autant plus.

« - Cela vous sera expliqué plus tard, pas ici. »

Il se tourna vers Law avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme :

« - Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoires. Nous ne souhaitons pas provoquer un bain de sang. »

* * *

 **N.A. : Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, pourtant j'ai eu beaucoup mal à me lancer dedans x) Bon je suis très nulle pour les discours hein, mais comme je pouvais pas trop passer ça sous silence, j'ai fait de mon mieux (oui mon mieux c'est ce truc qui sonne super faux), désolée pour vos rétines qui se décollent U^U Et oui pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore, donner un bon coup de tronçonneuse dans l'intrigue et tout détruire au pire moment c'est tout à fait mon genre XD**  
 **Alors alors que va-t-il arriver à Law à présent ? Mon Traffy va-t-il se retrouver dans une horrible vieille cellule humide et étroite ? *-* Que lui reproche-t-on ? Comment va réagir Azuhla ? A suivre ~**

 **On attaque la seconde partie de l'histoire désormais, hésitez pas à laisser vos avis dessus ^^**


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Accusations.

Azuhla marchait d'un pas ferme vers la salle du Conseil. On ne l'avait mise au courant uniquement lorsque le Couronnement fut officiellement terminé, et après autant de courbettes et jolies mises en forme, elle aurait pensé être enfin tranquille. Mais non.

Cela faisait des heures que l'équipage des Heart avait été arrêté au grand complet et mis aux cachots en attendant une décision définitive. On venait seulement de lui en toucher un mot, et même si elle comprenait que l'avoir fait au cours de la cérémonie n'aurait pas été correct et aurait attiré les curieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agacer du fait que la décision avait été prise dans son dos.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la grande porte à double-battants, accompagnée par Celthya, elle s'était changée. Cela pouvait paraître futile, mais elle n'avait pas envie de jouer au petit objet joliment habillé, d'autant plus que la tenue la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait donc troqué rapidement la haute couture pleine de lourds tissus contre une longue robe blanche et simple, légèrement brodée, et par-dessus les épaules une légère et courte cape transparente. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour la pauvre fille qui s'empêtre dans ses vêtements et se retrouver limitée dans ses mouvements, il s'agissait de donner l'air sérieux et autoritaire.

Tout le Conseil était déjà attablé lorsqu'elle entra, avec cette fois en plus la présence de Celthya, qui s'était occupée de l'arrestation et de l'escorte, ainsi qu'Auberyn... Des brèves informations qu'on lui avait fourni sur la situation, c'était lui qui avait convoqué le Conseil durant le Couronnement, et même s'il avait l'air impassible, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard mauvais. Elle connaissait bien sa froideur et son amertume, en particulier vis-à-vis de la Sélection, mais qu'il agisse dans son dos sans lui en parler au préalable, à un moment important où elle n'était pas en capacité de réagir à la situation d'elle-même, elle trouvait ça _insultant_.

Une fois en face de la table où chaque membre était installé, elle demeura debout pour bien signifier sa présence et asseoir un peu plus son autorité, pour le moment peu flagrante. Sans s'embarrasser d'aucune phrase cérémoniale, elle débuta d'un ton ferme, le visage parfaitement neutre et exempt de ses émotions :

« - Détaillez-moi la situation. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus striés d'argent répondant au nom de Rael Koryth et s'avérant être le tacticien du royaume prit la parole en premier, se levant de son siège pour être plus visible.

« - En milieu de journée, votre frère - le prince Auberyn - a fait organiser une fouille du navire des étrangers avec une équipe de gardes. »

 _Sans m'en aviser bien sûr_ , songea-t-elle amèrement tout en le laissant poursuivre ses explications.

« - En-dehors d'une technologie différente qui n'a pas à être l'objet de la discussion ici, il s'est avéré que se trouvait à bord un objet appartenant au royaume. »

Il fit signe à la trésorière, une grande femme d'âge mûr à la chevelure platine. Celle-ci se dressa à son tour, mettant en avant sur la grande table de pierre un objet laissé de côté jusque là. Tout en laissant sa souveraine le prendre et le manipuler, le tacticien poursuivit :

« - Il ne s'agit pas d'un objet de n'importe quelle valeur, et ces actes sont de toute manière condamnables. D'autant plus qu'ils viennent de personnes extérieures au royaume dont nous en savons encore très peu de choses, cela ne peut pas être ignoré. Ce pourquoi une partie du Conseil - celle qui n'était pas au Couronnement - a décidé de l'arrestation en attendant que la situation soit tirée au clair.

\- Vous avez bien fait. »

Même si il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, compte tenu qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir et que tout s'était fait dans son dos. Néanmoins le Conseil en lui-même avait plus de pouvoir qu'elle dans les situations de ce genre, et il aurait été inutile de chercher à nier, cela serait même immature de sa part.

Azuhla observa ce qui avait été "volé", le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. À première vue c'était une couronne, mais la qualité était tout autre que celles qu'il lui avait été donné de tenir, même celle qu'elle avait faite réalisée pour elle-même. Celle-ci était d'une grande finesse, pourtant le métal argenté semblait solide et sans aucune trace d'empreinte du temps, elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu de tel chez les artisans du royaume. Trois joyaux, dont le plus central était le plus imposant, la constituaient, ajoutant un éclat azur à l'ouvrage.

« - Y avait-il autre chose ?

\- Non, répondit Rael en secouant la tête. Ou bien pas encore, une fouille approfondie sera effectuée en aval. »

Elle jeta un regard sceptique à Auberyn et celui-ci sembla se renfrogner, n'appréciant visiblement pas le fait qu'elle sous-entende qu'il aurait pu _l'avoir mis là_ et souligna avec une pointe de froideur dans la voix :

« - C'était dans la cabine du capitaine, et je n'y suis pas allé seul. »

Azuhla n'en dit rien, le laissant essayer de deviner ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle reporta plutôt son attention sur ladite couronne volée, dont l'œuvre unique et tous les petites détails avaient quelque chose de familier. Bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui provoquait cette impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Elle finit par reprendre la discussion :

« - Où a-t-il pu la trouver ?

\- Probablement chez un marchand ? suggéra Auberyn. Beaucoup s'y sont affairés dernièrement.

\- Nous étions bien passés chez un marchand durant les festivités, confirma Celthya, mais je ne l'ai rien vu prendre. »

Le prince ne sembla pas vraiment considérer l'argument comme recevable puisqu'il haussa légèrement les épaules en remarquant :

« - Eh bien justement, vous ne l'avez _pas vu_ le prendre. »

La chef de garde plissa légèrement les yeux avant de croiser les bras sans rien dire, bien qu'elle se garde d'une quelconque remarque inutile, cela la vexait qu'il sous-entende que ça aurait pu lui échapper. De son côté Azuhla ne les écouta que d'une oreille en continuant d'observer cette couronne, avant de soudainement se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle figurait tout simplement parmi les illustrations d'un des livres des archives, sur laquelle Law avait justement posé des questions. Elle commenta pour clore l'échange :

« - Elle est trop ancienne pour avoir été dérobée chez un des marchands récemment.

\- En effet, appuya Mordren Tenras, en charge de l'infrastructure du royaume, ses matériaux et la technique ne correspondent pas à ce que nous pouvons observer de nos jours. »

A la réaction de son collègue, une femme d'âge mûr se redressa pour prendre la parole, ses cheveux vert pomme attachés en chignon, plissant légèrement le front en signe de réflexion après quelques secondes de silence avant de souligner :

« - Néanmoins, nous possédons de nombreuses salles d'artefact et de trésorerie, pour la plupart ici même dans l'enceinte du château. »

Azuhla hocha la tête, comprenant son point de vue. Il lui paraissait cependant étrange que seul cet objet ait été pris... Consultant les notes posées sur son côté de la table, la trésorière ajouta :

« - J'ai également jeté un coup d'œil aux registres avant qu'on ne se réunisse, et rien de la sorte ne semblait figurer dans nos inventaires, en particulier dans la salle où sont entreposées les anciennes couronnes. »

Elle se corrigea néanmoins par elle-même sans qu'aucun des autres membres du Conseil n'ait à intervenir :

« - Cependant il est commun d'avoir des erreurs sur les inventaires d'objets rares, du moins ceux non-illustrés qui sont les plus mis à jour. Si l'on ne connaît pas son nom exact il est possible que nous le confondions tout simplement. »

De son côté Auberyn semblait s'agacer de plus en plus de la conversation, finissant par remarquer :

« - Dans tous les cas cet objet est clairement réalisé avec les techniques de notre royaume, il n'est pas arrivé là par hasard et n'a certainement pas été acquéri de manière légitime, cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de chercher des _excuses_ à un voleur. »

Il jeta notamment un regard à sa cadette d'un an qui le sentait bien tenter de la décrédibiliser de ce côté-là, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Elle préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là où il finirait par sous-entendre que son jugement n'était pas objectif, et certains membres du Conseil en profiteraient certainement pour faire valoir leurs intérêts dans l'affaire. Azuhla choisit de trancher et surtout mettre fin à la séance :

« - Cela ne sert à rien de tergiverser ainsi sans plus d'informations. Faites faire un inventaire complet et une fouille afin de savoir si autre chose a été pris. J'aimerais également plus de renseignements sur cette couronne et d'où elle vient. »

Notamment savoir _pourquoi_ elle avait bien pu intéresser le capitaine à ce point... Il y avait tout de même plus précieux à dérober ici. Et surtout, il lui avait toujours paru plus malin que cela, même si son frère pensait manifestement à un vulgaire voleur.

Ayant clôt la séance et après quelques salutations de rigueur, la jeune femme quitta la salle, laissant les conseillers s'organiser. Elle ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup néanmoins, patientant jusqu'à ce que son aîné sorte à son tour. Il dut par ailleurs bien cerner ce qui l'attendait, puisqu'après avoir laissé se rabattre d'elles-mêmes les lourdes portes son regard rencontra directement le visage fermé et froid de sa sœur, pourtant habitué à ce que ce soit le contraire. Elle se rapprocha de lui, lâchant d'un ton sec :

« - Suis-moi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perds autant de temps...

\- C'est un ordre, le coupa-t-elle. »

Il plissa les yeux, n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'elle décide de le commander, mais elle tournait déjà les talons, le contraignant à simplement lui obéir. Azuhla s'éloigna soigneusement de la salle du Conseil ainsi que des regards indiscrets, s'arrêtant proche des escaliers menant aux quartiers royaux. Dès qu'elle se retourna vers lui elle ne perdit pas vraiment de temps pour lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle avait eu le temps de ruminer tout le long de la séance :

« - Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille et me laisser faire les choses à _ma_ manière au lieu d'agir dans mon dos lors des moments les plus importants ? »

Auberyn croisa les bras, la mâchoire contractée, avant de répliquer amèrement :

« - Pour moi c'est quelque chose que tu aurais dû _faire toi-même_ plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un dont tu ne sais rien agir librement dans la cité.

\- Je ne l'ai pas non plus laissé sans surveillance, tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi, l'emprisonner peut-être ? Très éthique félicitations pour ton ouverture d'esprit, railla-t-elle.

\- Au moins l'isoler, ne serait-ce que par sécurité. Plutôt que de le laisser se balader dans le palais, l'inviter aux repas et aider des étrangers qui vont simplement profiter sans lever le petit doigt.

\- Recevoir une visite étrangère n'est pas une occasion qui se présente tous les ans, ce serait perdre l'opportunité d'apprendre d'une autre culture que de simplement les écarter le temps qu'ils repartent. »

Son aîné d'un an leva les yeux au ciel, l'irritant d'autant plus dans sa manière de la rabaisser.

« - Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de la sécurité du royaume plutôt que de ta petite curiosité personnelle. Tu te rends compte que tu te baladais insouciamment accompagnée d'un type qui aurait t'éliminer à n'importe quel moment ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, se défendit-elle, Celthya le surveillait.

\- ... Je respecte Celthya, mais elle n'est pas imparable, tu aurais très bien pu finir comme Père. »

Bien qu'elle essaie de ne pas se laisser démonter par ces paroles, les images s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes dans son esprit. La salle du trône vide, les gardes qui envahissaient les couloirs, le corps masqué par un drap qu'on n'avait pas voulu leur laisser voir. Comme d'habitude, la curiosité avait pris le pas sur l'interdit, l'envie de revoir une dernière fois le visage de son père s'y était ajouté également. Elle l'avait immédiatement regretté, le corps avait été charcuté sauvagement, et ce visage méconnaissable était la dernière image qu'elle en garderait.

« - Ça... c'est différent, reprocha-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. On parle d'un vol ici pas d'un assassinat.

\- Dans ce cas tu es bien naïve si tu crois que quelqu'un qui a profité de ton hospitalité ne soit pas capable de te poignarder dans le dos. »

Déglutissant péniblement, Azuhla secoua la tête pour en chasser les pensées. Il ramenait cette situation à une autre qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire simplement dans le but de la déstabiliser, du moins c'était ce dont elle tentait de se persuader. Quand bien même elle se serait trompée sur toute la ligne et ne faisait qu'enchaîner les erreurs, ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger. Il n'était là que pour l'enfoncer. La jeune femme grinça légèrement des dents avant de répondre d'un ton plus froid :

« - Eh bien en attendant il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est à moi de prendre les décisions ici, tu n'as pas à interférer comme cela te chante.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un ''bon choix'' de t'y avoir toi alors. »

Azuhla soupira sèchement face à l'échange qui s'envenimait, choisissant finalement de l'ignorer et s'éloigner brusquement. Elle allait simplement perdre son temps avec une tête de mule qui n'en démordrait pas, et n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses mots finissent par dépasser sa pensée.

Retournant sur ses pas, la jeune femme prit la direction des cellules, songeant qu'elle entendrait bien une autre version de cette histoire pour sa part. Elle en avait même besoin, de vérifier si elle avait vraiment eu tord... Le temps qu'elle traverse le long corridor jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux sous-sols, elle se fit néanmoins intercepter par Celthya qui la rattrapa plutôt discrètement compte tenu de son habituelle armure.

« - Où allez-vous ? »

Question purement rhétorique puisqu'hors mis les gardes personne ne se dirigeait vers cet endroit-là habituellement. Azuhla s'arrêta pour se tourner vers sa chef de garde.

« - Il me faut entendre une autre version pour avoir les informations complètes. Je pense également faire venir Trafalgar Law à la prochaine séance, qu'il y ait la possibilité de l'interroger sur les faits. »

A sa surprise et s'en agaçant légèrement que cela se produise une fois supplémentaire dans la journée, Celthya la contesta en secouant poliment la tête, toujours parfaitement droite face à elle.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Actuellement nous ne connaissons que très peu de cet homme, sachant qu'il s'est laissé faire, il n'y a eu aucune forme de résistance lors de l'arrestation. Personne ici n'a donc eu l'occasion d'observer ses capacités. A mes yeux lui et son équipage sont certainement plus dangereux, ou du moins plus puissants qu'ils ne laissent paraître. Ils viennent de l'extérieur, dont nous avons peu d'informations, et leur navire était bien amoché, survivre à une attaque d'un grand monstre marin n'est pas forcément donné à tout le monde, et il y a certainement d'autres dangers par chez-eux. C'est mon avis de chef des Armées, mais pour votre protection et celle du Conseil il serait préférable de ne pas l'y amener. »

Bien qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui donner tord, Azuhla devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle songea à ce qu'avait dit Law sur ce qu'il appelait le « Nouveau Monde », et même si ici elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, cela avait l'air de requérir une certaine force pour pouvoir y évoluer. Même si elle aurait bien aimé croire qu'il demeurerait aussi calme qu'elle l'avait toujours vu, il était vrai qu'elle ne savait pas quelle pourrait être sa réaction dans une situation qui ne paraissait pas forcément favorable. Et quand bien même il y avait un jugement qu'elle espérerait le plus équitable possible, elle se doutait aussi de l'avis de certains membres du Conseil sur le sujet des étrangers. Ce que lui exposait Celthya était sans doute le plus sage à faire, et personne n'en profiterait pour retourner ses décisions contre elle...

Après une brève pause de réflexion que la chef de garde ne chercha pas à interrompre, la souveraine finit tout de même par hocher la tête,

« - Tu as raison... Je vais tout de même te demander d'au moins récupérer sa « déposition », qu'il ait sa défense. Je pense que les sujets porteront principalement sur tous les détails du vol, comment il se l'est procurée, à quel endroit, pourquoi... Je pense aussi que le Conseil s'intéressera à ses intentions ici, puis il faudra aussi les versions du reste de l'équipage pour vérifier la cohérence. Si nécessaire tout sera découpé en plusieurs séances si d'autres questions ou arguments venaient à être soulevés. »

Celthya sembla se détendre un peu à ces mots, avant d'opiner du chef et se détourner pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux cellules. L'observant s'éloigner, Azuhla se sentit soudain assaillie d'une grande vague de fatigue, à présent que le stress et la frustration s'étaient dissipés, et qu'il lui semblait pourtant que de longues journées l'attendaient avec cette affaire. Sans parler de toutes les conséquences que cela aurait sur la perception qu'aurait le Conseil de ses décisions, autant anciennes que futures. Cette seule pensée la fit soupirer, et elle passa les mains sur son visage pour tenter de rapatrier sa concentration. Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea à l'opposé cette fois, rejoignant les quartiers royaux.

Du côté des Heart, l'équipage avait été séparé en plusieurs cellules, et notamment Law isolé dans l'une d'entre elles. S'il pouvait toujours communiquer avec eux, il était mal vu de la part des deux gardes en face qu'ils se mettent à chuchoter entre eux. Pourtant lorsqu'ils avaient été amené ici, autant dire que l'équipage l'avait autant assailli de questions qu'il avait eu du mal à les calmer. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Quand est-ce qu'ils agissaient ? Sans mentionner les commentaires de certains sur la délicatesse contestable des soldats et la manière dont leur traitement avait changé du tout au tout. La situation jouait sur leurs nerfs, et la plupart ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils restaient coincés ici alors qu'ils pourraient en sortir avec facilité, bien qu'ils n'aient pas plus protesté lorsque leur capitaine leur avait ordonné de patienter.

A l'heure qu'il était, les Heart et notamment le second étaient plus occupés à lutter contre la chaleur ambiante. Si l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient grelotté dans les sous-sols, les points chauds sur lesquels était bâtie la cité et qu'avaient mentionné les architectes lors de sa visite rendaient au contraire la température bien plus forte. L'humidité naturelle n'arrangeait rien, rendant l'atmosphère d'autant plus étouffante. Si Bepo était réduit à une masse de poils trempés écroulée sur le sol, les autres avaient depuis longtemps défait le haut de leur combinaison et attaché les manches autours de leur taille. L'algue phosphorescente agglutinée au plafond constituait la seule source de lumière, mais il faisait encore sombre et couplé à la température cela les plongeait dans une somnolence générale.

Cet état végétatif fut interrompu par des pas résonnant dans les escaliers, et peu après la chef de garde dans son armure sombre fit son entrée dans les prisons. Elle avait récupéré de quoi écrire, ce qui contrastait avec son attitude habituellement plus sévère lorsqu'elle gardait son arme au poing. Après avoir salué ses collègues, elle s'avança vers les cellules, s'arrêtant devant à une distance respectable. Elle les jaugea un instant du regard avant de prendre la parole :

« - Vous serez très certainement jugé dans les prochains jours, néanmoins vous ne serez pas présent directement aux séances...

\- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua l'un des membres de l'équipage en lui coupant la parole.

\- Pour des raisons de sécurité, répondit d'un ton impassible la femme à la chevelure crépusculaire. »

Plissant légèrement les yeux sans chercher à l'interrompre, Law songea qu'ils étaient soit à la recherche d'un prétexte pour pouvoir établir un « jugement » sans possibilité de défense, soit que leur méfiance s'était considérablement accrue à leur égard, ce qui était assez logique en soi. Elle reprit peu après :

« - Vous aurez la possibilité de détailler votre propre version des faits, elle sera présentée au Conseil. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir, je repasserais dans la matinée. Détaillez particulièrement le moment des faits, et l'on s'intéressera également à vos intentions en venant ici. Les versions de chacun d'entre vous seront recueillies. »

Le fait qu'elle parle de leurs « intentions » en disait d'autant plus long sur l'estime qu'ils devaient avoir d'eux à présent, analysa Law. Cela lui serait d'autant plus compliqué de parvenir à les convaincre et les manipuler, surtout s'il devait se contenter d'une version papier qu'il ne pourrait pas adapter selon les réactions. Le brun finit par briser son silence pour tenter :

« - Et en étant désarmé et largement surveillé ?

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Visiblement, elle adhérait parfaitement à l'idée, il ne parviendrait pas à s'en tirer de cette manière. Il hocha donc simplement la tête et tandis qu'elle lui laissait de quoi écrire, Celthya ajouta :

« - Je vous conseille d'être le plus honnête possible, cela ne vous rapportera pas des points de mentir. »

A ces mots elle les laissa et emprunta à nouveau les escaliers. Dès que leurs regards s'en détachèrent, les Heart les reportèrent sur leur capitaine, la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres ne tardant pas :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire capitaine ? »

Le supernova ne leur répondit pas immédiatement, fixant un point dans le vide tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Il se serait attendu à un procès, où il aurait pu adapter son discours en fonction des accusations et le modeler. Néanmoins ils se méfiaient visiblement bien plus à présent, et il ne sortirait pas de cette cellule de leur plein gré. On attendait clairement un rapport complet et détaillé des faits, mais lui voulait que la situation tourne à son avantage, et certainement pas tout dire.

Lâchant un soupir, Law jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes, ils n'avaient pas l'air très intéressés mais il demeurait méfiant. Il n'avait pas non plus vu de système d'écoute, ayant été la première chose qu'il avait vérifié une fois ici, néanmoins on ne savait jamais. Il finit par prendre la parole à voix basse et les chuchotements qui s'étaient élevés parmi ses hommes cessèrent immédiatement :

« - Pour l'instant je vais jouer selon leurs propres règles et décrire où nous l'avons récupérée.

\- Mais ils vont pas vouloir savoir pourquoi on leur a pas rendu ? s'interrogea l'un d'eux.

\- Hé t'en connais beaucoup toi des pirates qui rendent leurs trésors ? rétorqua un autre d'un ton plus ronchon.

\- Bah j'crois pas que ça joue en notre faveur pour le coup tu voix.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont prendre le reste du trésor ?! s'alarma un troisième.

\- Ils vont certainement le fouiller oui, trancha Law pour mettre un terme à l'échange. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu quoique ce soit d'autres à bord de cette épave venant d'ici, ce n'était pas le même type de manufacture. »

Et quelque part, cela jouerait sans doute un peu en sa faveur de ne rien posséder d'autre, bien que l'avoir tenu caché ne leur plairait certainement pas. Dans les affaires du capitaine du navire fantôme, il n'y avait rien eu d'autres que la couronne et l'eternal pose, ce dernier ne poserait sans doute pas problème ici du fait qu'ils n'utilisaient pas ce genre de technologie en rapport avec les champs magnétiques, déjà que tous les environs détraquaient les instruments, celui de cette zone devait être très puissant. Toutefois cette « clé », et l'importance qu'elle devait avoir pour être le seul artefact volé, l'interrogeait encore, et cela le frustrait quelque part de ne plus l'avoir en sa possession.

Un autre détail lui revint en mémoire alors que le pirate se remémorait la fouille de l'épave. Ici il y avait un système judiciaire avec des procès, il n'avait pas non plus lu sur d'anciens systèmes plus violents au sein des archives, or lorsqu'il avait parcouru le journal à demi-effacé par le temps du capitaine décédé, il avait clairement pu y lire de la terreur et la description de « monstres » très éloignés de la civilisation. Cela pouvait toujours renvoyer à leur forme aquatique, mais dans ce cas celle plongée dans une folie agressive... Ou bien tous les moyens étaient bons pour récupérer leur bien, quoiqu'ils n'aient pas l'air d'en jauger la valeur véritable.

« - On ne peut cependant pas prouver l'histoire de l'épave, poursuivit-il à voix haute à l'intention de ses hommes. Il est possible qu'ils ne nous croient pas, bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent d'où elle pourrait provenir dans le cas contraire. »

Ce serait toujours ça de pris, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que ce soit valable. Il restait également la possibilité de mentionner l'eternal pose et expliquer son fonctionnement pour prouver qu'ils n'auraient pu venir ici grâce à cela que si quelqu'un d'autre ou eux-même s'y était précédemment rendu. Néanmoins, cela sous-entendrait qu'ils s'étaient volontairement rendus ici, et soulèverait la question de leurs intentions, un terrain sur lequel il ne préférait pas s'aventurer. S'il les perdait trop avec des explications techniques sur pourquoi leurs instruments ne fonctionnaient pas, il craignait qu'ils pensent qu'il essayait de les embobiner. Ce qui était un peu le cas en soi, mais il était préférable qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Il écrirait probablement qu'ils l'avaient trouvée sur les mers environnantes à bord de l'épave, puis qu'ils s'étaient perdus et atterris ici, cela pourrait paraître vague et n'excuserait pas le fait qu'il ne leur ait pas remis la couronne après avoir découvert sa provenance, mais ça tenait encore debout sans trop en dévoiler.

« - Mais capitaine comment expliquera-t-on qu'on ne le leur ait pas rendu ?

\- On ne peut pas, répondit Law en faisant esquisser une grimace contrite à son nakama. »

Ce ne serait pas perçu comme positivement, surtout qu'ils les avaient hébergés, soignés et accueillis ici, il avait bien entendu eu tout le temps de se rendre compte que cela leur appartenait. Il était logique qu'ils pensent qu'il s'intéresserait à d'autres objets s'il en possédait déjà un de manière secrète.

« - Nous pourrons toujours avancer le fait que rien d'illégal n'a été fait depuis notre arrivée, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Il jeta un regard appuyé à ses hommes, signe que si l'un d'entre eux devait se dénoncer sur quelque chose il était préférable pour lui qu'il le fasse dès maintenant. Ils s'empressèrent cependant de secouer la tête, la plupart ayant simplement troqué des objets. En tout cas, ce fait leur serait toujours favorable, si en plusieurs semaines ils n'avaient rien tenté, même si ce n'était pas une garantie, cela pourrait faire paraître leurs intentions moins obscures. En soi la couronne ne devait pas leur paraître aussi importante qu'elle ne devait réellement l'être, avec restitution on leur laisserait logiquement le bénéfice du doute. Il s'agissait avant tout de regagner leur confiance, ce qui ne semblait pas aisé étant donné la situation actuelle. Law aurait bien également un autre argument à faire valoir pour clarifier ses intentions à leur égard, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire savoir à n'importe qui dans la cité de ce qu'il avait pu constater, il choisit donc de le garder pour plus tard.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait vraiment dans son raisonnement et ce qu'il comptait remettre au Conseil, était qu'il s'agissait d' _hypothèses comportementales_. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce Conseil auparavant, il ne connaissait sans doute aucun d'entre eux et ne savait pas ce qui lui attirerait leur sympathie. En outre, le simple fait d'être _jugé_ le dérangeait dans son âme de pirate, s'il parcourait les mers en n'obéissant qu'à sa propre vision de la « justice » dans le monde, ce n'était pas pour que quelques personnes se mettent à décider à sa place si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou pas. Même si cela venait à mal tourner, il avait toujours plus d'un avantage sur eux, il lui suffisait d'agir au bon moment.

Avec un sourire plus sombre, il finit par annoncer à son équipage :

« - Patientez pour l'instant. Nous allons voir comment cela va se dérouler, mais si une « opportunité » venait à se présenter, nous la saisirons... »

* * *

 **N.A. : Désolée du temps d'attente nécessaire à ce chapitre ! Il était terminé à la base, mais je me suis rendue compte que le suivant devenait trop court avec ce découpage, et je les ai donc fusionné (du coup celui-là aussi reste assez long).**  
 **Et oui ça se complique pour Law ^^ Le Conseil va-t-il accorder crédit à ses paroles ? Quelle « opportunité » saisira-t-il ? Finira-t-il coupable ou non-coupable ? A suivre ~**


	23. Informations

Bonjour,

Oui encore un message d'information pour une pause désolée. Je sais pas combien de temps elle va durer avant que je puisse reposter à nouveau, mais mon ordi a besoin de sérieuses réparations :/ J'ai mis mes fichiers ailleurs en attendant mais comme me faut un ordi pour y accéder j'aurais pas l'occasion de l'avancer beaucoup avant de récupérer le mien.

Voilà voilà, désolée de l'attente du coup, j'espère que ce sera vite réglé (enfin, j'espère surtout que ça va se régler u_u).

Comme pour le dernier message d'infos j'effacerais celui-là quand je me remettrais à poster, ou je le modifierais s'il y a du nouveau.

Bonne journée et à plus !


End file.
